Scrimgeour et fille
by Miriel Black
Summary: PAS DE SPOILER TOME 7 Rose Scrimgeour, 22 ans et généralement fière de sa personne décide qu'un espion en service est la chose la plus importante pour gagner la guerre contre Voldemort. Severus Rogue se laissera-t-il convaincre ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, après une très très longue pause je vous l'accorde. Mais que voulez-vous, l'inspiration ne se controle pas !

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et les lieux appartenant à l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Rose Scrimgeour et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

**Résumé :** Severus Rogue, mangemort en fuite pour le meutre de Dumbledore reçoit la visite d'une jeune femme qui prétend vouloir lui redonner son statut d'espion. Mais qui est-elle pour lui faire une telle offre ?

**Avertissement : **J'ai écrit les 5 premiers chapitres de cette fic avant d'avoir lu le tome 7. IL EST DONC ÉVIDENT QU'AUCUN DES ÉVENEMENTS DU DERNIER TOME SONT PRIT EN COMPTE.

Bonne lecture !

Scrimgeour et fille

**Chapi****tre 1**

La nuit était noire et pluvieuse au dessus de la petite ville de Brighton. Non loin de la King's Road, mais assez pour que les touristes ne songent pas à s'y promener, la Sigourney Street serpentait discrètement sous les lampadaires. Un petit bar était toujours ouvert, accueillant les quelques clients qui avaient bravé la pluie pour un remontant. Parmi ceux-ci, un homme assis au comptoir, la quarantaine sinon plus, petit et sec, les cheveux châtain délavé et des lunettes à monture de métal. Son habillement démontrait une certaine maladresse mais personne n'y portait attention. En vérité, personne ne semblait même réaliser que l'individu se trouvait là. Ç'en était au point qu'il avait dû lui-même se servir à boire et qu'il n'avait pas payé sa consommation, le tout sans que le barman ne lui accorde un regard.

Pourtant, l'homme, lui, portait la plus grande attention à tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Il savait par exemple que la fille dans le fond à sa gauche était allée trois fois à la salle de bain en deux heures, que son copain avait commandé un gin qu'il n'avait par la suite pas touché, que le barman était gaucher et que la serveuse s'appelait Scarlett.

Et le plus important de tout : il savait que tous ces gens sans exception étaient de simples moldus.

Son sort de discrétion avait d'ailleurs marché à un point tel qu'aucun _Oubliette _ne serait nécessaire lorsqu'il quitterait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'il avait au poignet. 22h45. L'heure passait toujours trop vite à son goût. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches agrandies magiquement pour en sortir une petite bouteille dont il s'empressa d'avaler une gorgée. Le Polynectar avait un goût acre des plus détestables. Il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour saisir la bouteille de whisky et en bu un peu avant de la remettre à sa place.

Il aurait donné tout pour retrouver ses robes de sorcier, décamper de cet horrible trou de moldus et surtout, surtout ôter ces stupides lunettes qui devaient le faire ressembler à Potter. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela. Parce que sa liberté était en jeu, que le maître lui avait ordonné de se tenir tranquille et qu'ils étaient en guerre. Parce que le monde des sorciers était foutument en guerre, la seule solution pour ceux qui avaient leur tête mise à prix était de se réfugier chez les moldus. Chez ces imbéciles de moldus.

Il décida qu'une autre gorgée de whisky s'imposait.

Il tendait à nouveau la main vers la bouteille quand soudain, il entendit la porte du bar s'ouvrir doucement dans un bruit de clochettes puis se refermer sur la pluie qui continuait dehors. Il esquissa un geste pour se retourner et évaluer ce nouveau client mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le nouveau, ou plutôt, la nouvelle venue vint prendre le siège juste à coté du siens.

C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, le teint pâle et des cheveux auburn relevés en chignon travaillé. Elle portait un veston en feutre noir à double rangé de boutons, étrangement sec pour une telle soirée, ainsi qu'un foulard en soie verte assortie à des boucles d'oreilles ornées de jade. Le tout transpirait l'aisance financière par son goût impeccable et son tissu sans défaut.

« Une eau pétillante », commanda-t-elle tranquillement au barman sans apparemment se soucier s'il l'écoutait ou non.

Il sembla qu'on l'entendit car un verre vint bientôt se poser devant elle. Elle n'y toucha pas pour autant, se contentant de le payer puis de le pousser un peu plus loin.

L'homme eut la désagréable impression que la première non-moldue de sa soirée venait d'apparaître, et cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette qu'il cachait dans sa manche, prêt à toute éventualité. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas assise _juste à coté_ de lui, il aurait pu quitter le bar en douce. À présent, c'était peut-être un peu trop risqué.

En relevant la tête, il vit surgir devant lui deux grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient fixement, le faisant sursauter.

« Bonjour monsieur Rogue », dit la jeune femme à mi-voix, ne le quittant pas du regard.

Il fût d'abord trop étonné pour répondre, puis la baguette toujours fermement agrippée, il se recomposa une expression neutre.

« Je crois que vous faites erreurs sur la personne mademoiselle. Je ne connais aucun homme de ce nom », répondit-il calmement.

« Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi. Je sais très bien qui vous êtes », continua-t-elle pourtant, sans hausser la voix.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait leur accorder une once d'attention.

« Vous me dérangez mademoiselle, si vous persister, je préfère retourner sous la pluie. »

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de lui sourire d'une manière qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« Du Polynectar. Vous en prenez toutes les demi-heures pour ne jamais être pris au dépourvu. Vous gardez votre bouteille dans la poche droite de votre manteau. La personne dont vous avez pris l'apparence s'appelle Stuart Townsend et habite sur Hampton Avenue », énonça-t-elle lentement. « Vous voulez en savoir plus ou vous préférez toujours retourner sous la pluie ? »

Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et songea sérieusement transplaner le plus loin possible pendant un instant.

« Ça serait une très mauvaise idée », décréta la jeune femme. « Ça m'a pris plusieurs semaines pour vous localiser, je préférerais que vous restiez bien assis à votre place pour l'instant. »

« Vous lisez dans mes pensées ! » s'exclama-t-il sans toutefois lever le ton plus que nécessaire.

Elle continua à sourire et il tenta de renforcir ses barrières d'occlumens, qu'il croyait pourtant déjà infranchissables.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » souffla-t-il après quelques instants.

« Je ne suis pas un Auror si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Et je ne travaille ni pour l'Ordre du Phénix, ni pour le lord noir. »

« Mais que.. »

« Vous n'avez pas à craindre pour votre liberté ce soir. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça. »

« Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? »

Elle soupira. Finalement, elle prit une gorgée de son eau pétillante.

« Oh, la voilà enfin la vraie question : Pourquoi me croiriez-vous ? Pourquoi me feriez-vous confiance ? » lâcha-t-elle en regardant le plafond. « En fait je n'en ai moi-même aucune idée. »

Rogue la fixa avec un drôle d'air. Même en temps de guerre, il y avait apparemment encore du monde qui pensait que leur seule parole suffisait pour qu'on les croie. Cette fille avait sûrement été à Gryffondor… ou à Poufsoufle.

À cela, celle-ci sourit encore une fois. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle lisait dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert… mais il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment elle faisait.

« Que pourrais-je vous dire… Des choses comme « Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se situe au 12 square Grimmaurd » vous suffiraient-elles ? »

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive sous l'effet de la surprise. Par Merlin, comment avait-elle fait pour prononcer cette phrase ? Elle n'était pas la gardienne du secret ! Seul Dumbledore aurait pu… mais Dumbledore n'était plus là pour ce genre de chose.

« Ou peut-être simplement le fait que vous ne _l'_avez tué que parce qu'_il_ vous avait supplié de le faire… »

Cette fois, il la dévisagea franchement et son regard se durci. Ils savaient apparemment tous les deux très bien de quel meurtre il était question.

« Vous seriez mort si vous ne l'aviez pas fait », continua-t-elle. « À cause de ce serment inviolable que vous avait imposé Narcissa Malfoy… »

« Par pitié, taisez-vous ! » coupa-t-il brusquement avant de lancer un regard aux gens autour de lui.

« Personne ne nous écoute, n'ayez crainte. »

Il n'en était pas convaincu mais il décida de faire comme si elle avait raison. De toutes façons, il n'aurait qu'à lancer un _Oubliette_ à tous avant de partir et son identité serait sauve.

« Comment avez-vous appris toutes ces choses ? » demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire qui finit de le décontenancer.

« Vous n'avez commis aucune négligences si cela peut vous rassurer. Je ne vous dit cela que pour vous convaincre… »

Elle fit une pause mais il n'en profita pas pour intervenir.

« Je veux seulement vous montrer que, si j'avais vraiment l'intention de vous dénoncer, je l'aurais probablement déjà fait. Avec toutes ces informations que j'ai sur vous… »

« Et vous n'êtes nullement tentée par les 5000 gallions que vous rapporterait ma capture ? »

« Sincèrement, non. »

« Je ne vous crois pas »

Ils continuèrent de se fixer en silence. Elle avait arrêté de sourire et il décréta que ça ne pouvait être qu'un point pour lui. Elle finit par prendre une dernière gorgée d'eau pétillante avant de réajuster sont foulard de soie. Elle se leva, épousseta son manteau et d'un geste lent, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

« Ce bar va bientôt fermer », souligna-t-elle. « Mais cette conversation gagnerait à être poursuivie. »

Sans attendre qu'il réponde, elle lança un léger charme d'oublie sur les autres occupants de la place. Ils garderaient un très vague souvenirs de leur soirée, ça lui suffisait amplement. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et il la suivi. Il avait encore une question à lui poser. À peine avait-elle mis un pied dehors qu'un homme en habit noir surgit pour placer un immense parapluie au dessus de sa tête. Il exécuta son mouvement si brusquement que Rogue, surpris, manqua de lui lancer un sort par réflexe d'autodéfense. Il rejoignit tout de même la jeune femme sur le petit cercle de trottoir tenu au sec. Devant eux était garée une luxueuse berline noire dont le moteur était déjà en marche. Ne semblant pas pressée d'y entrer, la jeune femme à coté de lui gardait le silence, comme pour lui laisser une dernière chance de parler.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, tout à l'heure », commença-t-il. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui en lui tendant la main.

« Mlle Rose Scrimgeour, enchantée », dit-elle tranquillement.

Alors qu'il avait inconsciemment amorcé un geste pour lui rendre sa poignée de main, il se retira vivement à l'énoncé de son nom de famille.

« Oui je suis la fille du ministre, non je ne travaille pas pour lui », continua-t-elle en réponse à sa question silencieuse, le bras toujours tendu en avant. « Il ne sait même pas que je suis ici. »

Il n'était toujours pas convaincu et elle semblait très bien s'en rendre compte.

« Croyez-vous qu'il laisserait sa fille bien-aimée partir à la recherche d'un dangereux criminel ? »

Il dû s'avouer que non et encore une fois elle sourit, comme s'il l'avait dit à voix haute. Pourtant, il ne lui tendit toujours pas la main. Elle attendit encore une dizaine de secondes avant de laisser tomber son bras. Mais ce n'était que pour se saisir d'une petite carte de visite qu'elle lui tendit par la suite. Il finit par la prendre, un peu à contrecoeur. À la lueur des lampadaires, il pu distinguer des lettres finement tracées à l'encre mauve :

_Mlle Rose Scrimgeour  
Hôtel__ Prince of Wales, __chambre__ 503  
306 King's Road, Brighton, Angleterre  
Cela m'étonnerait que vous ayez un téléphone  
Ne venez pas avant 10h, je tiens à mes heures de sommeil_

Rogue la fixa quelques instants avant de relever les yeux vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement encore une fois, lui adressa un signe de tête, puis prit la direction de sa voiture. Son chauffeur lui ouvrit galamment la portière, la referma ainsi que le parapluie, puis prit place derrière le volant. Privé d'abris, l'ancien professeur de potions se faisait maintenant mouiller par la pluie qui tombait drue. Il pensa transplaner immédiatement chez lui mais la vitre arrière de la voiture se baissa, comme pour l'obliger à patienter encore un peu. Derrière, la jeune femme apparu et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Si vous pensez qu'il est trop risqué pour vous de vous présenter au Prince of Wales, je me déplacerai. Sinon, venez en soirée », dit-elle à mi-voix.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas ce que vous attendez de moi », répliqua-t-il.

« La guerre sera gagnée par le camp qui comptera le plus d'hommes comme vous, monsieur. »

« Je ne… »

« Réfléchissez, et venez demain. »

Sur ce, elle referma sa fenêtre et la voiture démarra. En quelques secondes, elle avait quitté Sigourney Street en direction du centre-ville.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Le suivant surement au courant de la semaine prochaine. Joyeux noël tout le monde !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Rogue resta encore quelques instants sous la pluie avant de retrouver pleinement l'usage de son sens pratique. Il jeta un coup d'œil de chaque coté de la rue puis transplana sans plus de cérémonie.

Il habitait, depuis le début de son séjour à Brighton, sur Hampton Avenue, comme Mlle Scrimgeour l'avait précisé, dans la maison du moldu dont il avait prit l'identité. Stuart Townsend était un homme renfermé, qui n'avait pas de famille et encore moins d'amis. Il partageait son temps entre écrire des chroniques d'astrologie « moldue » dans un petit quotidien et classer sa collection de timbres. Sa maison était petite et sans intérêt. La toiture fuyait par endroit, les vitres n'avaient pas été lavées depuis une décennie et le jardin était envahi par les mauvaises herbes. L'intérieur ne valait guère mieux, les murs étant presque tous peint en une sorte de blanc sale et les meubles n'étant jamais assorties entre eux.

Mais pour un mangemort en fuite, cela frôlait l'idéal. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Rogue n'avait eu à s'occuper ni d'un coup de fil gênant, ni de visiteur insistant à sa porte. Tant qu'il prenait soin d'envoyer chaque semaine une petite analyse astrologique au Journal de Brighton, on le laissait tranquille. À croire que personne ne soupçonnait M. Townsend d'être présentement enfermé dans son sous-sol et détenu par un sorcier ayant volé son apparence. Rogue se dit d'ailleurs que, s'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'une réserve constante de cheveux, il aurait tout aussi bien pu tuer le bonhomme et personne ne l'aurait remarqué.

La pluie avait rendue la maison froide et humide en cette nuit d'octobre. À partir du moment où Rogue y apparu, les vêtements trempés, il ne cessa de pester contre le mauvais temps et l'absence de cheminée où il aurait pu s'allumer un bon feu. Il fût contraint d'enlever morceau par morceau ce qu'il portait alors et de tout faire sécher à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Il enfila une robe de chambre, appartenant elle aussi à M. Townsend, avant de s'appliquer à sa tournée quotidienne des pièces de la maison. Chaque fenêtre et chaque porte étaient protégées par des sorts qu'il renouvelait et complexifiait jour après jour. Les murs étaient ininflammables, le jardin entouré d'une barrière magique et aucune pièce ne permettait le transplanage. Certain aurait pu penser que l'utilité de tout cet attirail défensif frôlait la paranoïa, mais si l'espion n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose de sa carrière, c'était bien qu'on n'était jamais aussi protégé qu'on le croyait.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le lendemain soir arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de l'ancien professeur. Il avait passé la journée à se réapprovisionner en Polynectar et n'avait pas eu une seule seconde pour s'interroger sur la curieuse rencontre qu'il avait faite la veille.

Cette Rose Scrimgeour ne semblait définitivement pas un personnage à prendre à la légère. Son père avait tout de même été chef du département des Aurors, elle en avait sûrement hérité quelque chose. Pourtant, avec cette maîtrise inouïe de la légilimancie dont elle avait fait preuve, il était étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas déjà offert ses services au ministère. Elle avait plutôt décidé de s'employer à le retrouver, lui, sans pour autant vouloir le livrer à la justice ! Cela n'avait aucun sens. Et elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'elle attendait de sa part…

Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher une partie de son esprit de vouloir lui faire confiance. Ou du moins, de la croire honnête jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ce qu'elle avait dit avant de le quitter l'intriguait encore : « La guerre sera gagnée par le camp qui comptera le plus d'hommes comme vous. » Juste pour cela, il allait prendre le risque de se présenter au Prince of Wales.

L'établissement se trouvait en plein centre du Brighton touristique, à quelque pas de la mer. Il possédait une sorte de chic discret, classe mais sans prétentions. En cette période de l'année, seulement une trentaine de chambres étaient occupées, sur les cinquante disponibles. Rogue y entra avec précautions, cherchant à capter tous les détails de cet environnement nouveau, moldu et non sécurisé comme l'était sa maison sur Hampton. Il n'avait pas totalement confiance en Mlle Scrimgeour malgré ce qu'elle avait fait pour le convaincre, et il n'avait pas écarté la possibilité que ce rendez-vous ne soit qu'un piège dans lequel on voulait l'attirer. Il avait d'ailleurs, en guise de précautions supplémentaires, délaissé les traits des M. Townsend pour l'heure, et les avait troqués contre ceux d'un touriste rencontré au hasard. L'image qu'il présenta donc à la réceptionniste en pénétrant dans le hall, était celle d'un homme du début de la cinquantaine, les cheveux poivre et sel, habillé d'un complet noir à chemise blanche. Il n'eu d'ailleurs qu'à lui adresser un sourire dont il ne se serait habituellement pas cru capable pour qu'elle le laisse prendre les ascenseurs sans dire un mot. Ceux-ci étaient vides, comme il le voulait, et il en alla de même pour le couloir du cinquième étage auquel il descendit. Après avoir jeter un coup d'œil sur la carte de visite, il se mit en quête du numéro 503 qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver sur sa gauche. C'était la porte qui formait le coin, légèrement à l'écart des autres.

Il s'en approcha lentement, tentant de capter tous sons ou mouvements qui lui sembleraient menaçants. Mais à peine s'était-il trop avancé que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même. Surpris, son premier réflexe fut d'aller saisir sa baguette mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Rose Scrimgeour le regardait déjà, son petit sourire entendu encore coller sur les lèvres. Elle portait ce soir une veste en cachemire gris d'où dépassait une robe bleue foncée. Soulagé, enfin presque, il relâcha sa prise.

« Vous en aviez assez des lunettes ? » dit-elle en guise de salutation, faisant référence à son nouveau physique.

Il balaya la question d'un geste de la main et franchit le seuil de la porte qu'elle lui tenait ouverte.

« La réception vous avait averti de mon arrivée ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? »

« Alors comment avez-vous deviné que j'étais derrière la porte ? »

« Vous réfléchissiez tellement fort que je ne m'entendais plus penser. Je me suis dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux venir vous ouvrir… »

Il la regarda sans comprendre si elle blaguait ou non. Elle esquissa un sourire comme toujours puis se dirigea tranquillement vers le salon de la petite suite qu'elle occupait. Elle s'assit dans un divan si envahi par les coussins qu'il l'obligeait à s'étendre parmi ceux-ci plus qu'autre chose. Lentement, elle referma un livre qui traînait là puis saisit un coupe de vin sur la table d'appoint. Rogue la rejoignit mais resta debout. Évaluant l'endroit des yeux, il remarqua plus d'une portes fermées qui le mirent mal-à-l'aise. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se cacher dans de tels lieux.

« Fouillez partout si ça vous chantes », se contenta d'énoncer la jeune femme, continuant à lire en lui sans le moindre effort. « Je vais vous servir un verre de vin. »

« Non merci », marmonna-t-il mais elle s'était déjà levée.

Il décida par contre qu'une vérification d'usage des lieux ne ferait pas de tord. Il se dirigea donc vers la première porte à la gauche du mur. Sortant sa baguette, il ouvrit le battant d'un coup vif. La pièce n'étant pas éclairée et la nuit étant tombée, seule la lune lui offrait de quoi voir. Il tendit la main le long du mur et actionna l'interrupteur. La lumière jaillit d'ampoules incrustées au plafond, lui dévoilant une salle de bain. Personne, aucun Auror, aucune embuscade, ce n'était vraiment qu'une simple salle de bain. Il avait probablement l'air ridicule mais autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Il alla fouiller les armoires et les recoins puis passa à la pièce suivante. Un bureau aux meubles de chêne massif, de la technologie moldue, mais toujours personne ne l'attendant la baguette magique sortie. Dans la chambre ce ne fut pas différent, bien qu'il ne poussa pas l'effronterie à fouiller les tiroirs.

Un peu déconcerté, il revint au salon sans savoir si tout cela était un bon présage ou non.

« Nous sommes seuls, ici ? » demanda-t-il même si la réponse était plus que prévisible.

« Je ne vois personne d'autre », répondit Mlle Scrimgeour, qui était retournée s'étaler dans son divan. « Et il me semble que vous n'avez mis la main sur aucun intrus. »

« Ne me faites pas croire que votre père ne vous a pas assigné de gardes de corps. »

« On s'en débarrasse facilement… »

« Il était chef du bureau des Aurors, il n'aurait pas choisi des incapables. »

Elle lui adressa un regard étrangement supérieur.

« Il y a très peu de gens qui ne sont pas des incapables vis-à-vis de moi. »

« Me considérez-vous comme tel ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Elle prit un instant avant de répondre.

« Pour le moment non. Sinon je ne serais pas ici. »

Il garda le silence mais elle n'élabora pas plus sur le sujet. Il se dit que pour une fois, il avait beau penser très fort à quelque chose, elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Vous ne touchez pas à votre vin ? » reprit-elle brusquement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de se remémorer de quel vin il était question. Lorsqu'elle fit un geste vers la table basse, il aperçut en effet une coupe de rouge qui l'attendait depuis un moment apparemment. Il secoua pourtant la tête.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'un maître des potions accepterais à boire quelque chose dont il ne connaît pas la provenance ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un Brouilly 1992, mais je peux vous trouver autre chose si vous voulez. »

Il allait renouveler son refus mais elle se relevait déjà. N'y tenant plus, il retrouva sa mauvaise humeur habituelle.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour perdre mon temps autour d'un verre de vin », dit-il un peu plus rudement cette fois.

La jeune femme retourna s'asseoir, semblant l'avoir entendu pour une fois.

« Je suis un des hommes les plus recherchés de Grande-Bretagne », continua-t-il. « Tous les Aurors du ministère payeraient cher pour n'avoir qu'une seule information sur mon compte et vous ! Vous venez me trouver sans le moindre effort, essayez de gagner ma confiance pour ensuite m'offrir du Brouilly 1992 ! C'est complètement ridicule ! Alors soit vous me dites ce que vous me voulez, soit je vous rend amnésique avant de déménager à Liverpool. »

Mlle Scrimgeour resta silencieuse un moment avant d'énoncer d'une voix calme :

« Je croyais que vous auriez finit par trouver par vous-même… Mais je surestime souvent le pouvoir de réflexion des gents. »

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face au sien, ce qu'il fit. Elle reprit une gorgée de rouge qu'elle avala lentement.

« Le camp du Lord noir a beaucoup progressé depuis les derniers mois », reprit-elle finalement. « La mort de Dumbledore a porté un coup dur à l'Ordre du Phénix, et peu importe ce que décide mon père, nous restons les plus faibles. »

« Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Présentement, le meilleur moyen pour moi d'échapper à Azkaban est la victoire de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Si vous redevenez espion pour nous, je peux aller vous chercher l'immunité. »

Elle avait dit cela sans sourciller, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai déjà été espion ? »

« Je lis en vous, monsieur Rogue », se contenta-t-elle d'énoncer comme si c'était une évidence.

« Vous bluffez », répondit-il aussitôt. « Même le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas aussi bon legilimens. »

« Oh mais il ne s'agit pas de legilimancie. »

Elle se cala encore plus dans son divan, le regardant avec un drôle d'air. Il n'aurait su dire si son sourire était amer ou triomphant. Un peu des deux. Un long silence manqua de s'installer avant qu'elle ne reprenne doucement la parole.

« Lorsque j'avais huit ans, il m'arrivait parfois de souffrir de violentes migraines sans causes apparentes. Mon père m'a donc emmené chez un éminent guérisseur de Ste-Mangouste. »

Rogue garda le silence même s'il se demandait ce que cette tranche d'histoire familiale venait faire là.

« On m'a fait passer une interminable série de tests mais on n'a jamais su ce que j'avais. Ou du moins, nous l'aurions su si le guérisseur en question s'était un peu plus intéressé à mes maux de têtes et pas à autre chose. »

Elle fit une pause pendant qu'une ombre passait sur son visage.

« C'était un homme passionné par la légilimancie et autres phénomènes du même genre. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de créer une potion permettant à quelqu'un d'imiter le talent des legilimens sans effort et pour une courte période… La seule faute de sa démarche fut quand il décida de la tester sur ses jeunes patients, sans leur accord. »

« Krugger », souffla Rogue, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

« Hé oui, les Enfants de Krugger, voilà comment on nous a nommé », énonça-t-elle lentement. « Nous étions six au total, trois sont devenus fous, trois on appris à se servir de ce nouveau pouvoir. Je fais partie de ceux-là. »

L'ancien professeur comprenait mieux à présent. À l'époque, la Gazette leur avait appris que la supposée potion de legilimancie qu'avait fait ingurgiter à ces enfants le guérisseur était loin d'être au point. Ils avaient plutôt été dotés d'un sixième sens incontrôlable qui les obligeait à entendre les pensés des gens autour d'eux. Cela avait fait scandale et David Krugger avait été envoyé à Azkaban. L'accusation tenait en partie sur le fait que plus d'un gamin, ils avaient tous moins de dix ans, étaient devenus fous en quelques semaines. Mais ce sort n'avait apparemment pas été réservé à tous.

« Nous habitions en campagne et eux en ville », dit la jeune femme en réponse à sa question silencieuse. « Cela a été un des facteurs les plus déterminant. Je n'entendais que la voix de mes parents. Eux pouvaient être exposés à plusieurs dizaines de personnes en même temps. »

« Mais maintenant, en plein Brighton, vous ne semblez pas… »

« J'ai beaucoup appris avec les années », répondit-elle aussitôt. « Legilimancie, occlumancie, exercices de concentration, relaxation… Je suis très bien capable de me concentrer sur une seule voix et rendre muettes les autres. Ou d'aller chercher une information précise dans un vacarme de cent personnes. »

Elle fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de vin.

« Dans un rayon de quinze mètres, tout ce que j'entend est parfaitement clair, plus loin ce ne sont que des murmures, au-delà des cents mètres je n'entends plus rien. Je dors jusqu'à quatorze heures par nuit et j'évite les foules, ça me suffit pour ne pas être incommodée. »

Le silence se fit par la suite. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. La jeune femme se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où on avait une vue sur la campagne environnante. Rogue ne remarqua qu'après un instant qu'elle l'observait grâce au reflet.

« Mon offre tiens toujours », finit-elle par dire.

« Je ne ferai par l'espion pour le compte du ministère. »

« Je pensais à l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« J'ai tué leur chef en juin dernier. »

« Ce n'est pas un obstacle insurmontable. »

« Vous parlez sans les connaître », objecta-t-il.

« Vous n'avez pas tord. Mais ne sous-estimez pas mon pouvoir de persuasion. »

« Et comment comptez-vous les rejoindre ? »

« Sans en avoir conscience, vous êtes présentement entrain de me fournir une liste de noms des plus précieuses. Kingsley Shacklebolt travaille au ministère, non ? »

« Si vous osez leur dire que je suis à Brighton… »

« Ne soyez pas absurdes. Faites moi un peu confiance… »

« … Je ne sais pas. »

Elle se retourna et lui offrit un immense sourire. L'homme se dit qu'elle avait plus de risques d'écouter ses pensées que ses paroles.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Rose Scrimgeour était une jeune femme de 22 ans, fille du ministre Rufus Scrimgeour et de sa femme Alicia. Elle avait des cheveux auburn légèrement bouclés, des yeux bleus, mesurait 1 mètre 68 et sa personne lui inspirait une générale satisfaction. Même si son visage n'était guère connu dans le monde magique, et à peine plus au ministère, elle ne marchait pas moins, à l'instant, avec l'air du propriétaire de la maison. Le samedi matin, à une heure très matinale était définitivement le moment qu'elle préférait pour ses visites. Moins de monde, moins de bruit et moins de chances de croiser son père qui n'arrivait jamais au bureau avant 9h. D'ailleurs, l'endroit où elle se dirigeait pour le moment aurait été trop risqué en temps normal : le bureau du ministre n'était qu'au bout du couloir.

Mais elle ne l'entendais pas ruminer ses habituelles pensées noires, il n'était pas dans les parages.

Elle arriva bientôt devant une porte à sa gauche, où une petite plaque dorée affichait en alternance « Cornélius Fudge » « Conseiller du ministre ». Sans cogner, elle entra dans l'antichambre où trônait le bureau de Mme Pitt, la secrétaire.

« M. Fudge est-il occupé ? » demanda Rose sans arrêter d'avancer.

« Euh… vous avez un rendez-vous ? » fut tout ce que trouva à dire la secrétaire.

« Non », répondit la jeune femme juste avant de cogner cette fois à la porte de l'ancien ministre.

Il n'y eut pas immédiatement une réponse, puis la voix de l'homme filtra à travers le battant de bois.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore, Irma ? »

Cela n'en prit pas plus pour que Rose ouvre la porte de son propre chef.

« Mais rien du tout, Cornélius », répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Fudge la dévisagea quelques instants en écarquillant les yeux, puis ôta précipitamment ses lunettes de son nez et se leva pour l'accueillir.

« Mademoiselle Scrimgeour ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer. « C'est une surprise pour moi de vous voir de si bonne heure. »

« En effet, j'ai légèrement dérogé à mes habitudes de sommeil ces derniers jours… »

« Je crains fort que Monsieur votre père ne soit pas encore arrivé si vous… »

« Je ne suis pas venue pour le voir, Cornélius. »

« Oh… vraiment ? Pourtant vous lui feriez grand plaisir. Il s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous depuis que vous avez disparue. »

« Il savait que j'allais bien pourtant. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Et bien… »

« Je compte sur vous pour ne pas lui révéler que je suis à Londres, n'est-ce pas Cornélius ? » continua Rose en refermant la porte du bureau derrière elle.

« C'est-à-dire… »

« Ce sont des choses que je dois régler avec mon père. J'aimerais seulement que vous ne vous en mêliez pas. »

« Bon, d'accord », finit par céder l'ancien ministre.

« Merci bien », fit-elle avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, ce dont l'homme ne sembla pas se formaliser. « En fait je suis venue pour _vous_ voir. »

Fudge la dévisagea encore une fois avant de se ressaisir et de lui offrir un siège.

« Oh, vraiment ? Cela m'étonnerait que ça soit parce que ma simple personne vous a manquée. »

« Non. Je suis là car j'aurais besoin d'une faveur… », dit-elle avec un faux air embarrassé.

« …Ah, bien sûr. Et… quel genre de faveur ? »

« J'aimerais accéder à certains fichiers entreposés dans nos archives », continua-t-elle. « Mais, avec les nouvelles mesures de guerre, j'ai bien peur qu'on m'en refuse l'accès. »

« Je vois. »

La jeune femme attendit un peu mais il lui sembla que son interlocuteur n'avait pas totalement compris le message qu'elle venait de livrer.

« Avec votre signature sur un billet, je n'aurai pas ce genre de problèmes », insista-t-elle et l'homme eut enfin l'air de réagir.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi… je veux dire, M. Scrimgeour pourrait très bien… »

« Non. Mon père n'est pas la personne qu'il me faut », répondit Rose en se levant de son siège pour aller se pencher au dessus du bureau de Fudge. « La personne qu'il me faut, c'est vous Cornélius », continua-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus. « Vous seul êtes assez discret, gentil et compréhensif pour m'accorder cela. N'est-ce pas ? »

En disant cela, elle poussa gentiment vers lui un morceau de parchemin où était déjà écrit :

_« Je donne la permission au_

_détenteur de ce billet d'accéder_

_au département des archives _

_pour consultation de document_

_en date du 12 octobre 1997 »_

« Euh, oui… oui, bien sûr », finit par dire l'ancien ministre avant de signer son nom d'un coup de plume au bas de la feuille. « Après tout, ce ne sont que les archives, pas le département des mystères. »

Rose fit semblant de rire avant de glisser le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je vous revaudrez ça Cornélius », dit-elle calmement, puis elle sortit.

En revenant dans le couloir, elle écouta encore un peu en direction du bureau de son père, mais il ne semblait toujours pas là. Satisfaite, elle revint vers les ascenseurs pour se diriger vers le département des archives.

l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l

_« Lupin, Remus : Loup-garou. A déjà enseigné DCFM à Poudlard »_

_« Macgonagall, Minerva : ancienne directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Animagus : chat tigré, motif rectangulaire autour des yeux. »_

_« Maugrey, Alastor, dit Fol Œil : Une description serait inutile. »_

_« Shacklebolt, Kingsley : Auror. A déjà été en mission chez les moldus. »_

_« Tonks, Nymphadora : Auror. »_

_« Weasley, Arthur : Directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection. »_

_« Weasley, Bilius : Semble travailler pour Gringotts. Information manquante. »_

_« Weasley, Charles : A un permis d'éleveur de dragons. »_

_« Weasley, Molly : Femme d'Arthur._

_« Weasley, Perceval : A déjà travaillé pour Croupton Sr. Ne semble pas faire parti de l'Ordre. »_

Rose regarda la liste qu'elle venait de se composer d'un œil satisfait. Les archives étant ce qu'elles étaient, elle n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Des contrats de travail, des rapports de divers services du ministère, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre. Par chance, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre dont elle avait appris le nom étaient fichés. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à choisir lequel elle pourrait contacter.

Son plan jusqu'à maintenant avait relativement bien fonctionné : Établir le contact avec Severus Rogue, obtenir de lui le nom des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Apprendre autant de choses possibles sur eux sans attirer les soupçons, puis approcher celui qui semblerait le plus digne de confiance. Elle lui dirait être en contact avec une source d'information sans préciser de qui il s'agissait. Ce ne serait que plus tard qu'elle prononcerait le nom de Rogue.

Si tout suivait cet ordre, l'homme redeviendrait espion en un rien de temps.

Elle relu ce qu'elle avait écrit sur le parchemin. Les Aurors étaient de toutes évidences à éliminer, Fol Œil comprit. C'était quand même leur service qui offrait 5000 gallions pour la capture du fugitif. Minerva Macgonagall n'était peut-être pas non plus un bon choix. Elle avait semblé très proche de Dumbledore à l'époque. Ou du moins, Rose ne la connaissait pas assez pour prédire sa réaction envers le meurtrier, et mieux valait ne pas prendre ce risque. La famille Weasley serait quant à elle probablement un choix de groupe. Dans le sens que chacun le dirait à l'autre et son projet deviendrait un secret de Polichinelle.

Il ne semblait pas rester d'autres options.

_« Lupin, Remus : Loup-garou. A déjà enseigné DCFM à Poudlard »_

l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l

La jeune femme était tranquillement entrain de replacer ses documents sur les étagères. Il était à peine 10h et elle prévoyait regagner son appartement de Londres au plus vite pour y piquer un somme. Elle avait décidemment dérogé à ses habitudes de sommeil pour les derniers jours. Se coucher à minuit, se réveiller à 15h, pour ensuite se rendormir à 20h. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été debout avant l'aube ce jour là. Mais à présent, les effets s'en faisaient ressentir. Elle n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser de la voix de l'archiviste trois rangées plus loin, et cela commençait à lui donner la migraine. Et lorsque deux membres surexcités du département des sports magiques firent irruption à leur tour dans la salle, elle décida que c'en était trop. Elle déposa en un tas tous les dossiers Weasley sur le bord de la rangée « W » et retourna vivement à la table où elle avait laissé ses plumes et son parchemin.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçu une note de service qui l'y attendait patiemment. Elle avait replié ses ailes au repos mais le sceau du bureau du ministre y était encore visible. Rose s'en approcha lentement, un sourire amer aux lèvres. Bien sûr, tout cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Elle déplia lentement la note et vit apparaître sans surprise cette en-tête qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« _Ce message vous viens de :_

_Monsieur Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Ministre de la magie_

_**À mon bureau, et tout de suite**_. »

Rien d'autre. Clair et concis. Rose fixa encore un moment la note en résistant à la furieuse envie de faire quelque chose d'insensé, comme transplaner en Afrique du sud, par exemple. Son père, malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, ne lui donnait pas le choix. Si elle ne montait pas directement le voir, elle pouvait très bien retrouver son appartement envahi par des Aurors dont elle ne voulait pas, et qui auraient le mandat de la protéger de tout ce que le ministre jugerait menaçant.

Elle ne voulait pas cela.

La jeune femme finit donc de ranger ses affaires avec une lenteur calculée, avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Elle enfonça le bouton du huitième étage et bientôt la voix mécanique annonça « Bureau du ministre de la magie, département des relations internationales, ambassades des Nations Européennes Sorcières ». Elle prit un couloir sur la gauche, repassa devant le bureau de Fudge en le maudissant mentalement puis arriva devant la grande porte double du fond. Rendu là, elle prit encore le temps d'épousseter sa robe de soie verte, de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et d'inspirer profondément une dernière fois. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle poussa la porte, la tête haute.

L'antichambre était grande et richement meublée. Un tapis persan recouvrait le sol, les moulures étaient de marbre ainsi que le mobilier. Tout cela était étonnamment éclairé par des fenêtres magiques, qui montraient un soleil à l'est, mais également à l'ouest. Une dame à l'aspect sévère était assise à son bureau au centre de la pièce, entourée de divers parchemins, dossiers, et courrier fraîchement arrivé.

« Monsieur Scrimgeour vous attend, mademoiselle », dit celle-ci presque aussitôt après l'avoir vue.

« Merci, Mme Moll. J'étais déjà au courant », répondit Rose d'une voix égale en se dirigeant vers la porte de chêne devant elle.

Elle y cogna discrètement, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Son père savait déjà qu'elle était arrivée.

« Entrez », fit-il d'ailleurs sans perdre une seconde.

Rose pénétra donc dans l'imposant bureau ministériel. Cette pièce, dont peu de sorciers pouvaient se targuer d'y avoir mis les pieds, ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs. Et pourtant, son père ne l'occupait que depuis un an… Trop de tensions familiales, aurait dit un psychomage.

Les murs y étaient d'un bleu gris très sombres, les rideaux mauves et les moulures crème, formant un étrange contraste. Les murs étaient ornés de tableaux représentant quelques anciens et illustres ministres, mais on semblait les avoir volontairement relayés dans un coin. La configuration de la pièce n'avait été pensée que pour obliger le visiteur à regarder une chose : les yeux du maître des lieux.

C'est ce que fit Rose dès qu'elle entra et son père soutint son regard. Ils n'avaient pas encore déterminé qui était le meilleur à ce jeu là. Mais son père, comme toujours, coupa le contact en premier, parce que contrairement à sa fille, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Quelle surprise de te voir me rendre visite de si bonne heure, Rose », dit-il en entrée de jeu.

« Si ce n'était que de moi, je m'en serais passé pour la prochaine décennie. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet. »

Il prit son temps pour refermer quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau. Puis il fit mine de saisir sa plume d'oie pour écrire une note de service.

« N'y pense même pas », intervint la jeune femme sans attendre.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu, Rose ? » dit-il sans interrompre son gestes.

Elle alla poser précipitamment ses mains sur son bureau, l'empêchant de se saisir de son papier. Elle le détestait toujours lorsqu'il prenait cet air supérieur avec elle. Surtout que c'était leur principal trait de caractère commun.

« Ne fait pas comme si je n'entendais rien, papa », énonça-t-elle lentement. « Ne convoques pas de nouveaux Aurors. »

« Je ne veux que ton bien, Rose. »

« Mais moi je ne veux pas de tes chiens de garde », cracha-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, et elle en profita pour rajouter :

« Ou bien je n'aurai qu'à les semer comme la dernière fois. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

C'en était trop. Il repoussa son fauteuil d'un coup et se mit debout. La colère avait donné une teinte rouge à ses joues.

« Tu n'es qu'une idiote, Rose ! Nous sommes en pleine guerre et toi, tu t'amuses à faire perdre un temps précieux à nos Aurors ! Connais-tu la valeur d'une telle protection ? Combien de gens ne seraient pas prêt à payer pour… »

« Mais c'est une protection dont je ne veux pas », continua-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

« Tu n'as pas le choix », assena Scrimgeour.

Il fit quelques pas rageur derrière son bureau avant de revenir vers elle.

« Tu voudrais peut-être être tuée dans un attentat ? Ou te retrouver sous le contrôle de l'Imperium ? » attaqua-t-il. « La fille du ministre… tu n'es qu'une proie à leurs yeux ! »

Elle affronta son regard sans réagir, elle n'était pas impressionnée.

« Et puis où étais-tu passée tout ce temps ? » s'exclama-t-il finalement.

La colère n'était pas retombée complètement mais Rose avait entendue une brève émotion dans cette dernière phrase. Il s'était inquiété pour elle, apparemment. Elle n'en avait cure.

« Tu as eu peur pour moi ? » dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? » souffla-t-il. « Quand le sergent Phelps m'a annoncé que tu avais disparue, bien sûr que j'ai eu peur ! »

« Tu as eu droit à une belle lettre le lendemain pourtant… », continua Rose.

« Une lettre… Une lettre ! M'annonçant que tu prenais des vacances en mer du Nord ! Tu te moques de moi ? Cette lettre a renforcé mes craintes et non le contraire. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, comme si elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

« Ç'en est assez, Rose. Je ne supporterai plus ce genre de chose. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, avant d'écarquiller les yeux subitement.

« Quoi ? non… Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Papa, j'ai vingt-deux ans ! »

« Tu reviens habiter à Leatherhead, c'est un ordre. »

« Absolument pas ! J'ai passé l'âge où tu pouvais me dicter ma conduite et… »

« Mais tu dépend encore de mon compte en banque. Alors tu vas obéir si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe les vivres. »

Rose le regarda avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne trouvait pas d'insulte assez forte pour convenir à la situation. Mais elle se retint, elle ne voulait pas aggraver son sort. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait que détester silencieusement son père et céder.

Elle n'avait pas prévu intégrer ce genre de désagrément à son plan… Mais Severus Rogue ne semblait pas être un homme très pressé.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Bonjour Stuart,_

_Mes vacances dans le Surrey se_

_verront prolongée pour cause de violents_

_orages qui me clouent à résidence. J'espère_

_pourtant me rendre bientôt à Londres, _

_rencontrer le vieux loup de mer dont _

_tu m'as parlé. À bientôt, Willy. _

La carte postale représentait un petit village de la campagne anglaise identifié comme Leatherhead. En la voyant trôner sur la table à café, Rogue eut à peine le temps de la recouvrir avec un livre qui traînait là que déjà, Lucius Malfoy le suivait dans la pièce.

« En effet, ce n'est pas très grand », commenta-t-il.

« Les châteaux ont le défaut d'être trop voyant, malheureusement », répondit l'ancien professeur, sarcastique.

« Il est vrai, mais tout de même… Pourquoi as-tu choisis de venir te cacher parmi les _moldus_, d'ailleurs ? »

« Plus confortable que le nord de l'Écosse. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en t'écoutant. »

Le blond maugréa en prenant place dans le seul fauteuil potable de l'endroit. Il avait en effet les joues plus creuses et les vêtements plus sales que la dernière fois où Rogue l'avait vu.

« Moi au moins je n'ai pas à porter les lunettes d'un vulgaire moldu sans le sou », finit-il par lancer.

« Très drôle. Nous en reparlerons lorsque tu seras de retour à Azkaban. »

« Lorsque nous y seront tous les deux, tu veux dire. »

« Cela ne fait pas partie de mes projets, Lucius. »

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants en silence. L'atmosphère n'était pas des plus conviviale mais elle n'était pas froide non plus. Les deux hommes étaient tout de même de vieilles connaissances.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène à Brighton ? » demanda finalement Rogue. « Puisque ce ne sont manifestement pas les charmantes pluies qui s'abattent présentement sur ta région. »

Malfoy ne releva pas, se contentant de prendre un air grave.

« Je cherchais à savoir si tu… », commença-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« … Si tu savais ce que le maître comptait faire de Draco », finit-il par dire.

L'ancien professeur vit enfin où son visiteur voulait en venir. L'instinct paternel ne voulait pas faiblir malgré les années, semblait-il.

« Bienvenu dans le club des mangemorts en disgrâce, Lucius », se contenta-t-il d'énoncer en faisant quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre.

« Arrête de te moquer, je suis sérieux. »

« Je le suis également. Cela fait quelques mois qu'on a arrêté de me communiquer ce genre d'informations, et particulièrement celles concernant ton fils. »

« … Je vois », fit Malfoy en baissant la tête.

Rogue vint plus près de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on les surprenne.

« Tu sais quelque chose, toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non… enfin, très peu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il veut attaquer Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, ou comment, mais j'ai peur qu'on envoie mon fils se battre. »

L'ancien espion ne su pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait que rarement vu Lucius se faire du soucis à ce point.

« Je ne peux rien te dire », commença-t-il tout de même. « À part qu'une bouteille de scotch te ferrais le plus grand bien. »

Le blond eut un vague sourire, avant de hocher la tête.

l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l

_Content d'avoir de tes nouvelles Willy._

_Après la pluie vient le beau temps et _

_j'ai hâte de te revoir à Brighton. Je ne_

_savais pas que nous avions un ami en commun,_

_et je t'assure qu'il est un brave homme. Tu l'inviteras_

_à la grande fête donnée à l'hôpital de Londres si_

_tu en as l'occasion, il appréciera._

_Avec mon amitié, Stuart._

Rose contempla avec une pointe de fierté la carte postale qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Sa ruse avait marché car ni le ministère, ni les mangemorts ne semblaient avoir prit connaissance de ce message avant elle.

Les orages représentaient bien sûr son père qui l'empêchait de revenir à Brighton, Rogue l'avait comprit. Leur « ami en commun » était Remus Lupin, qu'elle avait qualifié de « loup » dans sa dernière lettre, et cette grande fête à l'hôpital était vraisemblablement une attaque dont elle devait l'informer.

Tout était vraiment d'une simplicité déconcertante.

Elle rangea la carte dans une de ses poches et prit un temps pour regarder autour d'elle. Le Chemin de Traverse était de moins en moins fréquenté au fil des mois. Plusieurs commerces avaient fermé, par peur ou par obligation, et les habituels clients préféraient amplement se barricader chez eux que de venir s'exposer ici.

Rose, quant à elle, ne craignait rien. D'abord, elle avait toujours été convaincue qu'elle « entendrait » toute intention malveillante à son égard et donc qu'elle ne pouvait être attaquée par surprise. Ensuite, à la suite des ordres de son père, elle était maintenant escortée par deux Aurors dans tous dans tous ses déplacements. Ce n'était pas la joie mais, elle devait l'avouer, ils lui offraient une certaine protection.

Elle était présentement assise à une table du seul établissement encore ouvert ici, Le Gnome Doré, le plus près possible des fenêtres. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution pour entrer en contact avec Remus Lupin.

Prenant une grande respiration, elle ferma les yeux et fit tomber ses barrières psychiques. Aussitôt, un vacarme assourdissant envahit sa tête. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour s'y accoutumer, puis elle pu commencer son investigation. Elle cerna en premier les voix de ses deux gardes du corps : basse et nette comme un rapport officiel, relevant les détails du bar, des clients, des dangers potentiels. Puis elle passa à la table à sa gauche : deux vieilles femmes en pleine discussion. Elles parlaient de cuisine et d'aménagements paysagers. Rose se saisit ensuite d'un serveur qui nettoyait derrière : commandes diverses et pourboire insuffisant. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle fit rapidement le tour des clients, puis elle s'attaqua aux passants à l'extérieur. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle n'avait toujours rien. Pas qu'elle s'attendait à réussir au bout d'un seul essaie, mais la menace de cette attaque à Sainte-Mangouste lui donnait un sentiment d'urgence qu'elle ne pouvait éloigner. Elle songeait à changer d'endroit – peut-être aurait-elle plus de chance au Chaudron Baveur – quand son esprit fut attiré par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_« Il me faut cette fichu potion Tue Loup. »_

Elle se redressa en écarquillant les yeux. Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, elle tenta de déterminer d'où cela venait lorsqu'elle aperçu au loin une silhouette se tenant devant l'Animalerie magique.

_« Pourquoi sont-ils fermés un vendredi soir ? Ce n'est pas normal. »_

Oui, décidément, elle tenait là quelque chose. Se levant de sa chaise, elle déposa trois mornilles sur la table. Puis, elle prit sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie, ses deux Aurors malheureusement sur les talons.

_« Je préfèrerais ne pas me risquer dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions… »_

Elle s'approchait à grandes enjambées de ce qu'elle pouvait maintenant identifier comme un sorcier du début de la quarantaine, à l'aspect quelque peu fatigué, autant sur le point physiologique que vestimentaire. Remontant le capuchon de sa cape, elle sortit de sa poche un petit bout de papier qu'elle avait rédigé à l'avance.

_« Bon, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ici, mieux vaut que je ne traîne pas. »_

Alarmée, elle le vit esquisser un geste pour s'en aller. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

« Ah, mais ne me dites pas qu'ils sont fermés eux aussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix stridente en collant son nez à la vitrine.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme pour savoir qu'il s'était arrêté.

« Euh, oui, en effet. Je ne comprend pas moi non plus », dit-il calmement.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, elle l'agrippa fermement au poignet pour l'attirer vers elle.

« Ah mais non ! Regardez, il y a de la lumière au fond, vous voyez ! » continua-t-elle en martelant la vitre du doigt.

Il n'y avait en réalité aucune lumière sinon le reflet d'un lampadaire sur la fenêtre, mais en entrant en contact ainsi avec l'homme, une nouvelle barrière mentale venait de tomber. Elle avait maintenant les mots « Remus Lupin » qui lui tambourinaient les oreilles et elle aurait pu réciter d'un coup son âge, sa date de naissance et son adresse sans le moindre effort. Sans plus attendre, elle glissa d'un geste calculé son bout de papier dans la poche du lycanthrope avant de le relâcher.

« Non, excusez-moi, je me suis trompé », conclu-t-elle de sa voix au perchée avant de rebrousser chemin. « Quelle malchance ! Mes réserves de Miamhibou sont presque épuisées ! »

Elle continua sa comédie jusqu'à ce que Lupin se soit éloigné, puis elle rejoignit ses deux gardes du corps qui l'attendaient en retrait.

« Vous avez un problème ? » leur demanda-t-elle froidement en avisant leur air soupçonneux.

Ils ne répondirent pas et elle conclu tout simplement par un « Nous rentrons ».

l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l

_« J'ai des informations dont vous aimeriez _

_sûrement être mis au courant. Rendez-vous_

_au 212 __Eagle__ Place, à 11h30, le 21 octobre._

_Si je vous disais de venir seul, vous ne le_

_feriez pas. Décidez vous-même. »_

Remus Lupin avait relu le message au moins dix fois depuis qu'il l'avait découvert dans la poche de son manteau en fin de soirée. Assis dans son vieux fauteuil rouge gryffondor, il n'avait cessé de ruminer les quelques phrases en espérant y trouver quelque chose. Mais jusque là, il ne voyait rien de particulier. Il avait même essayé plusieurs sortilèges de décryptage de sa connaissance, mais encore là, le parchemin n'avait pas réagit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'Ordre recevait ce genre de missive : Des idiots qui prétendaient avoir trouvé le repaire de Vous-Savez-Qui, ou bien qui se vantaient d'avoir capturé un dangereux mangemort. Sauf que la plupart du temps, c'était à Harry, ou à un des Aurors, que les lettres étaient adressées. Pas à lui, Remus Lupin, pauvre loup-garou complètement inconnu du monde. Et surtout pas par des moyens aussi détournés. Il pouvait affirmé avec une quasi-certitude que c'était la dame devant l'animalerie qui était à l'origine du message. Elle l'avait assez bousculé pour qu'il ne puisse sentir son geste, et c'était sûrement intentionnel.

Et maintenant, la question était bien sûr : irait-il ou n'irait-il pas ? Habituellement, on ne se chargeait pas soi-même de ce genre de choses. Il y avait une adresse au ministère où l'on envoyait les parchemins anonymes. Ils étaient soigneusement analysés et si on finissait par déduire qu'ils étaient intéressants, une équipe d'Aurors se présentait au rendez-vous. Sauf que dans le cas présent, un tel procédé semblait inapproprié. Premièrement parce que la date était fixée pour le lendemain, et deuxièmement parce que Lupin ne se croyait pas face à un imposteur. Cette phrase : « Si je vous disais de venir seul, vous ne le feriez pas » ne faisait pas très orthodoxe. Ou du moins, quelqu'un voulant se faire passer pour un informateur ne l'écrirait pas. Il y avait de quoi être perplexe.

Avisant le feu qui était entrain de virer en cendres dans la cheminée, il le raviva d'un coup de baguette. Hésitant encore deux secondes, il finit par y lancer également une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

« Kingsley, vous êtes là ? » dit-il simplement.

Lorsque la tête de l'Auror apparu entre les flammes, Lupin lui montra le billet pour qu'il le lise.

« Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour m'accompagner ? »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le 212 Eagle Place était en vérité un café moldu situé en bordure de Piccadilly Circus et originalement appelé _La Tasse Enchantée_. En ce lundi matin, il était remplie généralement d'hommes d'affaire ou de touristes huppés. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Kingsley lui fit remarquer lorsqu'ils prirent place au comptoir. Ils commandèrent un tasse de thé chacun pour se donner contenance, puis Lupin jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 11h35 exactement. Le message ne donnait aucune indication de ce qu'il devait faire une fois sur place et, encore selon Kingsley, on ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Lupin observa quelques secondes les clients autour de lui, tentant de retrouver la dame du Chemin de Traverse. Mais bien vite il se rendit compte que cette démarche ne pouvait mener à rien. Il ne connaissait pas le visage de la femme, soigneusement caché par son capuchon lorsqu'elle l'avait bousculé. Dans ce restaurant, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. Comme l'étudiante blonde qui lisait en mangeant ses toasts deux tables plus loin. Ou bien cette femme en tailleur bourgogne sur sa gauche qui parlait au téléphone. Et puis, même le gros homme barbu du fond aurait pu convenir, car qui lui disait que l'auteur du billet et son messager seraient la même personne? Légèrement découragé, Lupin prit un gorgé de son thé.

Il approchait 11h50 lorsqu'une serveuse lui apporta soudain un petit bout de papier plié en deux.

«T'nez, c'est pour vous», lui dit-elle de sa voix stridente, avant d'esquisser un geste pour repartir.

«Attendez», la retint-il à temps. «Qui vous a donnez cela?»

«C'est la d'moiselle, là bas», lui indiqua-t-elle en pointant vers la gauche avant de continuer son chemin.

Il y avait là une table près des fenêtres, occupée par une jeune femme à l'aspect distingué. Elle buvait lentement son thé d'une main, et lisait un petit livre de poche de l'autre. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle faisait avant de relever les yeux et de lui adresser un sourire étrange.

«C'est elle?» demanda Kingsley à coté de lui.

Pour toute réponse, Lupin déplia le billet de manière à ce qu'ils puissent le lire tous les deux:

_«Je dois vous parler mais nous sommes surveillés._

_Demandez à votre Auror d'aller saluer ses collègues_

_et rejoignez-moi.»_

Kingsley scruta alors vivement la salle pour la deuxième fois. C'est seulement là qu'il remarqua les deux sorciers assis légèrement plus au fond que la jeune fille, camouflés sous un sort de discrétion. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'adopter une tenue moldue ou de commander quoi que ce soit, se contentant de regarder aux alentours avec la mine de ceux qui s'ennuient fermement.

«Tu les connais?» s'enquit Lupin.

«Seulement de vu», répondit-il. «Gregory Stanley et Dorian Fleisher, deux recrues de l'an passé. Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient de la surveillance.»

«Tu peux aller leur dire bonjour, alors?»

«Tu as l'intention de suivre ses instructions à la lettre? Je préférais garder un œil sur elle et toi au lieu de servir de diversion.»

«Et il t'es complètement impossible de faire les deux en même temps?»

L'auror sembla réfléchir avant de déclarer prudemment:

«On suppose que cette fille est surveillée car une menace pèse sur elle. Mais peut-être qu'en réalité, _elle_ est une menace que le ministère cherche à surveiller.»

Lupin le considéra un moment.

«Ton résonnement se tiens mais mon instinct me dit le contraire», dit-il calmement.

Kingsley soupira, vida sa tasse de thé de sa dernière gorgée puis se détourna avec un grand sourire. Il se dirigea vers ses collègues d'un bon pas en laissant échapper un «Mais quelle bonne surprise! Stanley et Fleisher!» à mi-chemin. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les deux hommes cessent de surveiller les alentours et dirigent leur regard sur lui. Le champ était libre apparemment.

Lupin se dirigea lestement vers la table près des fenêtres où la jeune fille se trouvait. Elle avait replongé les yeux dans son livre et ne sembla pas le remarquer lorsqu'il s'assit devant elle. Elle laissa quelque secondes s'écoulé puis ses lèvres remuèrent légèrement.

«Ne m'interrompez pas, nous n'en avons pas le temps» murmura-t-elle précipitamment, tout en tournant une page de ce qui semblait être _Le chien des Baskerville. _«Ma carte est sur la soucoupe devant vous, vous la prendrez en partant. Décalez vous un peu sur la droite si vous ne voulez pas être dans le champ de vision de Fleisher. Bien. Maintenant écoutez-moi: Je suis en contact avec un proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il désir vous apporter son aide.»

Elle tourna à nouveau une page et Lupin jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Kingsley. Il semblait toujours en pleine conversation avec les deux autres.

«Il semblerait que Sainte-Mangouste soit attaquée prochainement», continua la jeune femme sans lui donner le temps de formuler un mot. «Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment, mais je vous suggères d'y renforcer votre surveillance.»

«Nous n'a…»

«Et bien faîtes-le à présent», répondit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire qu'aucune surveillance ou presque n'était en place pour le moment.

Un éclat rire leur parvint de la table des Aurors et Lupin pu déceler le premier semblant d'émotion sur les traits de la jeune femme. Tension et agacement. Elle retourna ensuite à sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

«Comment…»

«Je ne puis vous le dire», l'interrompit-elle encore une fois. «Je vous ais choisi parce que je ne vous considère pas comme un imbécile. Mais ne m'obligez pas à réviser mon jugement en commettant l'erreur de ne pas me croire.»

«Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela?» pu-t-il enfin murmurer.

« J'ai mes raisons que vous découvrirez.Maintenant retourner à votre place sans regarder derrière, votre ami semble être parvenu au terme des banalités d'usage.»

Il obéit sans oublier pour autant de ramasser la carte de visite qui l'attendait dans la soucoupe. Retournant s'asseoir au comptoir, il prit soin de ne plus détourner les yeux de sa tasse de thé refroidit. Kingsley le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et ils quittèrent rapidement le café sans s'adresser la parole.

l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l

_Mlle Rose Sutherland_

_Mon adresse ne vous servirait à rien_

_Et vous n'avez probablement pas de téléphone_

_Laissez-moi donc le plaisir de vous contacter_

_si le besoin s'en fait sentir_

Lupin examina encore une fois la simple carte de visite à la lueur des chandelles. Kingsley et lui avaient rejoint l'appartement londonien de l'Auror après avoir effectué les détours et vérifications d'usage et ils pouvaient maintenant parler en toute liberté de leurs activités de la matinée.

«Tu es sûr que ce nom ne te dit rien?» insista encore une fois Kingsley.

«Pas le moins du monde. Et je n'avais jamais vu son visage auparavant», répondit Lupin à contrecoeur. «Ne pourrais-tu pas interroger les deux Aurors qui l'accompagnaient? Sûrement pourraient-ils nous en apprendre plus sur son compte.»

«Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils se laissent aller à un interrogatoire. Et cela me rendrait suspect à leurs yeux.»

Le loup-garou soupira avant de relire une énième fois la carte de visite, comme s'il pensait voir de nouveaux mots surgir devant ses yeux.

«Mais je vais tout de même suggérer l'idée d'une protection supplémentaire à Ste-Mangouste», continua l'Auror. «Peu importe si les renseignements de cette Mlle Sutherland sont vrais ou faux, ils m'ont fait détecter une faille dans nos défenses.»

Lupin prit un instant de réflexion avant d'ajouter:

«Ne parle pas d'elle à l'Ordre. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Attendons de voir si elle se révèle une source fiable.»

l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l

Hampton Avenue comptait peut-être parmi les seules rues désertes de Brighton, en cette nuit d'Halloween. Comme si tous les résidents s'étaient donnés le mot pour ne pas décorer, ne pas distribuer de bonbons, ne pas se costumer et pour éteindre toutes les lumières visibles. Il était alors minuit passé et les gamins en citrouille ou en princesse avaient laisséla place aux fêtards de quelques années de plus qui revenaient à présent chez eux.

Severus Rogue était déjà couché depuis quelques heures, l'ennuie et l'inaction de sa vie de moldu le forçant à adopter un temps de sommeil de plus en plus long. Il ne dormait pas mieux pour autant et c'est très distinctement qu'il entendit les pas de quelqu'un qui gravissait les marches de son perron. Il empoigna sa baguette en un clin d'œil et il était déjà sorti de la chambre lorsque la sonnette retentit. Le Polynectar n'agissant jamais pour plus d'une heure, la nuit lui avait rapidement fait retrouver ses longs cheveux noirs et son teint cireux. Ce n'était pas réellement la meilleure apparence pour répondre à la porte de Stuart Townsend.

Il hésitait donc entre lancer un sort à l'importun à travers la porte ou à vérifier son identité avant de le faire.

«C'est inutile», dit alors une voix derrière le battant. «Je suis Rose Scrimgeour. Demandez-moi quelque chose si vous voulez une preuve.»

Surpris, Rogue demanda sans attendre:

«À quoi suis-je entrain de penser ?»

«Vous vous demandez ce que je fais ici en pleine nuit et comment j'ai pu traverser vos barrières aussi aisément. Mais pour vous prouver mon identité, je dois répondre que vous pensez à du gâteau au chocolat.»

Satisfait, l'homme déverrouilla la serrure d'un coup de baguette avant de se reculer dans l'ombre. Mlle Scrimgeour entra alors et il l'aperçut faiblement à la lueur des lampadaires. Ses cheveux libres tombaient sur ses épaules et elle se mouvait lentement, la tête basse. Il se demanda quelques secondes si c'était bien lui, et non elle, qui avait été interrompu durant son sommeil.

Lorsque la porte se referma, ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans l'obscurité. Rogue n'ouvrait jamais les lumières du vestibule, de peur de se faire voir depuis l'extérieur.

«Que faîtes-vous ici?» demanda-t-il en premier.

«Vous aviez raison,» souffla-t-elle. «Ste-Mangouste a été attaquée, il y a quelques heures.»

«Vous aviez parlé à Lupin?»

«Oui. Aucun mort de notre coté.»

«Bien», conclut-il.

Puis, en se déplaçant un peu:

«Venez par ici. Je vais allumer une lampe ou deux.»

Elle le suivit sans peine jusqu'au salon où il fit en effet un peu de lumière. Mais à peine l'avait-elle vu qu'elle sursautait légèrement.

«Vous ne vous ressemblez pas», dit-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

«Sur les photos», ajouta-t-elle simplement. «Les photos des Aurors. Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu ailleurs.»

Elle s'assit lentement sur une chaise branlante sans la voir. Elle eut les yeux dans le vague quelques instants.

«Excusez-moi, je pense à voix haute», sembla-t-elle remarquer.

«Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormis?» ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander en notant pour la deuxième fois sa mine basse.

«Ce n'est pas le moment, mais bien le nombre d'heure que j'y consacre qui est problématique, monsieur Rogue», répondit-elle lentement. «La journée a été assez mouvementé, je n'ai pu fermer les yeux qu'en venant ici, dansle train.»

Perplexe, il attendit qu'elle s'explique mais elle prit encore plusieurs secondes avant de le faire.

«Je parle du train moldu entre Londres et Brighton bien sûr», dit-elle du ton mi-rêveur qu'elle semblait avoir adopté pour la soirée. «Le transport moldu est la plus discrète façon de voyager ces temps-ci, ne trouvez-vous pas?»

Il en conclu le reste par lui-même.

«Et mes barrières magiques se sont révélées inefficaces contre vous parce que vous n'avez pas pris votre baguette avec vous ce soir», remarqua-t-il.

«Et c'est aussi parce qu'elle est encore à Leatherhead que personne là-bas ne se doute de ma disparition.»

«C'est très imprudent de votre part.»

Son commentaire n'eut pour seul effet qu'un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

«Je choisis mes risques», dit-elle posément.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants sans parler. Ce n'était pas un silence tendu. Étrangement, Rogue l'aurait qualifié de paisible, sans savoir pourquoi.

«Que puis-je dire à Lupin à présent?» demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Ce fut à son tour d'hausser les épaules.

«Il n'y a pas d'attaques d'envergures tous les jeudi après-midi, mlle Scrimgeour», dit-il comme s'il lui apprenait quelque chose d'élémentaire.

Elle ne releva pas, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire fatigué.

«Ce n'est pas là le plus important, si je me fis à ce que votre pensée me laisse entrevoir.»

Il garda le silence quelques instant avant de laisser tomber:

«Si vous voulez des informations sur les activités du seigneur des ténèbres, je dois premièrement remonter dans son estime. Et pour se faire, le meilleur moyen est de lui apporter des informations sur le ministère.»

Elle appuya sa tête dans sa main et ferma les yeux quelques instants. La nouvelle ne semblait pas lui faire un quelconque effet. Après un moment elle ouvrit la bouche:

«Une délégation de ministres étrangers arrive au cour de la semaine prochaine», dit-elle calmement sans prendre la peine de soulever les paupières. «Il veulent tenir conseil à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui.»

«Qui sera là?» demanda Rogue, flairant là une information payante.

«Tessieux de France, Rockfeller des Amériques…» Elle baya paresseusement avant de reprendre. «Darionel - quelque chose d'Italie… Les russes seront là aussi.»

«Ils veulent tenir conseil en Angleterre?»

«C'est top secret», précisa-t-elle comme si ce n'était pas déjà compris. «Mais mon père pense très fort à la petite ville de Newcastle ces derniers temps.»

Rogue eut un air satisfait. Il avait de quoi revenir dans les bonnes grâces du maître à présent.

«Votre père aurait dû apprendre à contrôler ses pensées», remarqua-t-il.

«Il le faisait avant, mais il oublie ces temps-ci», répondit la jeune femme lentement.

Elle fixa ses mains une seconde avant d'ajouter:

«Arrangez-vous pour qu'il ne meurt pas tout de suite. Il y a trop de gens sous Impérum autour de lui. Ils en profiteraient et le gouvernement tomberait avant qu'on s'en aperçoive.»

Rogue acquiesça même s'il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de sacrifier Scrimgeour. Unlong silence s'ensuivit et ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'il remarqua que la jeune femme s'était endormie.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Note de l'auteur : On remercie sushi pour m'avoir fait revenir sur terre... Je vous offre mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard qui j'espère ne se répètera pas. _

**Chapitre 6**

Le six novembre, le ministre des relations étrangères françaises, Louis Tessieux, fut tué dans une embuscade à Newcastle. Le douze novembre, la pleine lune laissa derrière elle treize morts dans un village moldu de la côte ouest. Et la veille du présent jour, soit le quinze novembre, on attentait à la vie de Rose Scrimgeour pour la première fois.

Le soleil venait alors à peine de se coucher et elle revenait de la Tasse Enchantée où elle avait eu une brève conversation avec Lupin. Stanley et Fleisher la suivaient toujours de la plus inutile des manières, chacun de leurs actes étant devenus d'un automatisme affligeant. Tout fut très rapide. Elle capta les pensées du premier assaillant avant de le voir mais n'eut même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette magique. Une explosion détruisit un édifice voisin et elle comprit dans quel piège les mangemorts l'avaient involontairement faite tomber. Les moldus affluaient puis courraient en tout sens, criaient, pleuraient et elle-même s'écroula sur le trottoir en se tenant la tête à deux mains. La panique d'une foule de plus en plus nombreuse lui envoyait un véritable raz-de-marée de pensées incontrôlables, lui donnant l'impression que ses oreilles allaient exploser. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule avant de perdre connaissance. C'était Fleisher qui la faisait transplaner. Stanley était mort.

Depuis, elle avait été plus ou moins trimballée à gauche et à droite, passant de Ste-Mangouste à Leatherhead jusqu'au département des Aurors où on lui avait fait élire domicile, faute d'avoir un endroit plus sûr sous la main.

Quelque part dans la grande pièce animée se trouvait le simple bureau du jeune Fleisher dont elle s'était plus ou moins approprié un coin pour poser sa tête et tenter de dormir. Les guérisseurs lui avaient administrer une quelconque sorte de calmant qui n'avait pour l'instant pas d'autres effets que de lui donner un vague tournis et un goût de dentifrice à l'ananas dans la bouche. Son Auror ne semblait pas en meilleur état, fixant une affiche des Appleby Arrows avec un air sonné. Elle avait déjà décrété qu'ils étaient tous les deux hors-service jusqu'à 15h au moins et c'est avec résolution qu'elle repoussa la voix des Aurors environnants, peu importe s'ils s'entretenaient de choses intéressantes ou non.

Quel ne fut pas son désagrément lorsqu'un importun vint l'apostropher par derrière :

« Mlle Sutherland ? »

Elle se retourna lentement, les yeux prêts à fusiller n'importe qui.

« Allez vous faire voir Shacklebolt, je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

L'homme noir haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, ce qui satisfit la jeune femme qui replongea la tête dans ses bras. C'est seulement lorsque Fleisher formula un « Comment vous a-t-il appelé ? » plus ou moins articulé qu'elle comprit la possible gravité de son erreur. Elle se leva aussi vite que son état le permettait et lissa vaguement sa robe noire. Puis, d'un pas décidé, elle tenta de rattraper Kingsley qui avait disparu dans son box.

« Oui, d'accord, je l'avoue, je suis Rose Scrimgeour », s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint loin des oreilles indiscrètes. « Je vous ai menti avant de me faire stupidement démasquer et vous allez dire à Lupin de tout laisser tomber. Vous êtes fier de vous maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi nous avoir contacté ? Pourquoi Lupin en particulier ? »

« Parce que mon père aime voir sa fille jouer avec des loups-garous en liberté, bien sûr », répondit-elle sèchement. « Ça aurait été plus drôle avec Greyback mais il n'a pas encore accepté de venir prendre le thé. »

Kingsley la fixa quelques instants sans répondre.

« Tout ce que je vous ai dit était rigoureusement vrai », insista la jeune femme en baissant le ton. « Pourquoi mon nom de famille a-t-il autant d'importance ? »

« C'est le ministre qui vous dictait les renseignements à transmettre ? »

Elle retint un éclat de rire nerveux.

« Mon père m'informe d'une attaque à Ste-Mangouste, je fais le message à Lupin, qui vous en parle, puis vous le répétez à votre chef de service qui lui en averti le ministre au courant depuis le début, qui y pense tout de même 30 secondes avant de prendre sa décision et renforcer la sécurité. Qu'aurait-t-il à y gagner ? C'est complètement absurde. »

« Pour qui travaillez-vous dans ce cas ? »

« Pour moi-même. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse en temps de guerre. »

« Et bien c'est la mienne. Vous-savez-qui gagne, mon père meurt. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais épargnée. »

La jeune femme fit brusquement silence. Une voix venait de penser à elle un peu plus loin. Et c'était un ton qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle n'eut le temps que d'étirer les lèvres en un sourire aimable et de se retourner vers l'entrée du box qu'il y était déjà.

« Père ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

Depuis sa mésaventure, elle avait déjà eu trois altercations avec son paternel. Elle avait donc décidé pour l'instant de ne plus le provoquer et ainsi se préserver de quelques migraines à en devenir.

Rufus Scrimgeour, accompagné du chef des Aurors ainsi que de Fleisher, accorda un bref regard soupçonneux à Kingsley avant de revenir à elle.

« Voudrais-tu aller rejoindre ta mère dans mon bureau, Rose ? » demanda-t-il rapidement. « Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te mettre au courant. »

Fatigué et tendu comme il l'était, sa pensée ne se clarifia pas plus et la jeune femme dû acquiescer. Elle adressa un léger signe de tête à Shacklebolt avant de sortir, Fleisher de nouveau sur les talons.

« New York ? » dit Rose d'une voix blanche.

Le ministre n'interrompit pas son geste vers la bibliothèque pour y ranger un livre, malgré la question de sa fille et les regards insistant de sa femme. Il prit plutôt son temps pour revenir et se rasseoir calmement.

« Oui, ou du moins c'est dans les environs de la ville », concéda-t-il finalement. « La famille de ta mère y possède une charmante villa depuis le début du siècle dernier et j'ai décidé que ce serait un endroit parfait pour vous deux en attendant que Vous-Savez-Qui soit arrêté. »

La jeune femme prit le temps de déglutir avant de répondre, comme si elle voulait donner à son père encore quelques secondes pour retrouver la raison.

« Tu veux m'envoyer à New York ? » répéta-t-elle.

« C'est très exactement ce que je viens de dire, Rose. »

Elle cligna des yeux rapidement, quelque part entre la stupéfaction et la colère montante.

« Tu… tu ne peux pas », dit-elle simplement. « J'ai vingt-deux ans et tu ne peux plus m'obliger à aller où je ne veux pas. »

« Nous avons déjà eut cette conversation… »

« Mais ce n'est plus la même chose à présent ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il y a Leatherhead et il y a New York. Et ce n'est vraiment pas comparable. »

Son père la regardait calmement, attendant visiblement qu'elle lui fasse part de ses arguments, comme s'ils échangeaient à propos d'une vulgaire entente commerciale.

« J'ai une vie ici ! » dit-elle alors, même si elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié.

Elle n'avait à proprement parler pas de travail, de cercles d'amis proches ou de maison impossible à vendre rapidement. Mais les raisons qui l'obligeaient à rester en Angleterre ne pouvaient être dites à son père. « Papa, je veux rester à Londres pour avoir des nouvelles de mon ami Severus Rogue aussi souvent que possible. » C'était ridicule.

« Nous sommes en guerre, Rose », lui répéta-t-il. « Je ne crois pas que ta vie sociale soit une raison à quoi que ce soit. »

« Pourquoi serait-ce à toi d'en décider ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Rose, ma chérie », intervint sa mère. « Ton père et moi croyons sincèrement… »

Elle fut interrompue par le regard que lui lançait sa fille. Quelque chose mélangeant dédain et colère froide. Rose n'avait jamais supporté les interventions de sa mère dans ce genre de situation. L'enjeu était entre elle et son père, personne d'autre.

« Je connais déjà ton avis, maman », répondit-elle tout de même avec un certain calme. « Il n'était pas utile que tu le formule à haute voix. »

Alicia Scrimgeour la fixa de son habituel regard humide et la jeune femme détourna les yeux, agacée. Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

« Ton portoloin est prévu pour demain matin, neuf heure », dit finalement son père. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller préparer tes bagages. »

Rose eut un sourire las qui étonna les autres occupants de la pièce.

« Mais bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras, papa », déclara-t-elle avant de quitter lentement la pièce.

Dans l'antichambre elle trouva Fleisher en compagnie de Mme Moll. Voyant qu'il prévoyait la suivre, elle lâcha doucement :

« Monsieur Scrimgeour vous demande. »

Surpris, mais également conscient de l'honneur que cela représentait, l'Auror ne se fit pas prier pour obéir. Le temps qu'il se rende compte de son erreur auprès d'un ministre plus qu'agacé par les importuns, Rose avait déjà disparu.

Au 32 Delavoy Street se dressait un immeuble de cinq étages au toit bleu-vert et aux fenêtres parées de galeries en fer forgé. Il s'inscrivait dans la liste des vieux hôtels du centre-ville transformés en appartements haut de gamme ; en cela il n'était guère particulier. Sa seule différence, bien que peu visible, étaient ses locataires, sorciers du rez-de-chaussée au toit.

L'appartement 5B était au nom de Rose Scrimgeour depuis quelques années déjà. Grand et dégagé, il comptait de très nombreuses fenêtres qui donnaient autant sur la rue que sur les arbres du parc, derrière. Le matin, le soleil pénétrait à l'est dans la chambre principale, effleurait le plancher de bois franc et les tapis de nattes avant de frapper le miroir sur pied qui ferait dévier ses rayons. Puis, il atteindrait le couloir vers les 9h, suivrait les murs blancs et sable pour arriver au salon. Là il profiterait des fenêtres sud pour éclairer la salle de bain et le boudoir puis lentement, au fil de l'après-midi, il se dirigerait vers la cuisine et la petite bibliothèque, pour finalement disparaître sur le balcon arrière et le minuscule clocher de Davenport Church au loin.

Rose était là même si elle savait que ce n'était guère prudent. Elle avait quitté le ministère à 14h et il était maintenant plus de 17h30. Chaque minute comptait, elle n'avait cesse de se le répéter.

Passant près de la bibliothèque, elle fourra rapidement dans son sac son recueil de Sherlock Holmes ainsi qu'un petit Maupassant. Elle hésita un instant face à l'espace qu'il lui restait puis se décida également pour un livre de sortilèges avancés. Cela pouvait toujours servir.

Son journal, des plumes et de l'encre furent ramassés dans le boudoir, sa cape et son manteau en feutre dans la penderie. Dans la chambre elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre aussi une couverture. Elle n'excellait pas en métamorphose au point de s'en confectionner une au besoin.

De l'onguent contre les coupures, sa montre à doubles-cadrants, trois pommes pour le souper, un briquet à l'ancienne, une autre pair de soulier, une vieille baguette magique dont elle avait hérité, son lot de cartes de visite, une clé passe-partout qu'elle avait reçu d'un Auror du temps que son père était directeur…

_« J'espère vraiment qu'elle sera là. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de mon poste. »_

Des gens dans l'escalier. Fleisher et trois autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. N'hésitant pas une seconde elle couru jusqu'au balcon et transplana alors qu'on défonçait la porte.

l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l

_Cher papa, chère maman,_

_Ce n'est guère la première fois que je vous fais le coup de disparaître ainsi. La dernière fois c'était pour la Mer du nord, cette fois-ci, la destination finale est encore indéterminée. Mais vous pouvez être sûrs que ce ne sera pas New York. Le temps où vous pouviez me dicter ma conduite est révolu depuis longtemps et même une guerre ne vous le ramènera pas. Je me suis fixé des buts ici et je ne quitterai pas l'Angleterre avant de les avoir atteint. On ne gagne pas une guerre en restant barricadé chez soi. _

_Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir,_

_Rose_

_P.S. Envoie tes Aurors où ils sont utiles, papa. Car avec moi ils ne sont rien d'autre qu'incapables et encombrants. _


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il était midi moins le quart lorsque le nouveau venu pénétra sur Hampton Avenue. Les cheveux noirs et bien coiffés, les souliers vernis, et un manteau mi-long en feutre qui laissait apparaître le col de chemise amidonné et le nœud de cravate en soie. D'après ce que ses verres teintés laissaient entrevoir, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ou 20 ans. Les quelques personnes qui l'aperçurent décrétèrent donc qu'il devait s'agir d'un vendeur d'assurances ou d'un courtier en immobilier. Cette idée était d'ailleurs renforcée par la mallette que l'inconnu portait à droite.

En conclusion, tout à fait indigne d'intérêt.

C'est donc en passant presque totalement inaperçu que le jeune homme alla d'un pas rapide sonner au numéro 27, petite maison mal entretenue appartenant à un certain monsieur Stuart Townsend. Les deux marches en pierres semblaient vouloir s'effriter sur le champ et les boites à fleurs étaient devenues des nids à araignées depuis la dernière décennie. Mais il n'eut pas à endurer cela très longtemps. La voix du propriétaire perçait déjà à travers le battant de bois :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda ce dernier avec un ton qui découragerait n'importe qui d'insister.

« C'est moi », répondit simplement l'inconnu.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis le jeune homme continua :

« Vous hésitez entre penser à un champ de pâquerettes ou à un canari. Personnellement je trouve que les deux sont tout aussi ridicules l'un que l'autre et… »

Mais il fut coupé par le son de la serrure qu'on déverrouillait. Sans attendre, il en profita et poussa la porte. Lorsqu'il la referma derrière lui, il plongea de nouveau le vestibule dans la pénombre, malgré le soleil à l'extérieur.

Il y eut encore un moment de silence.

« De loin, on dirait presque un garçon », laissa finalement tombé l'homme qui venait de lui ouvrir, avec un rictus qui n'appartenait définitivement pas à Townsend.

Rose Scrimgeour ôta ses verres fumés d'un geste posé et le regarda un instant avec un sourire amusé.

« Je n'ai pas votre talent pour le Polynectar, que voulez-vous », répondit-elle.

Rogue leva subrepticement les yeux au ciel avant de lui tourner le dos pour prendre la direction du salon.

« Vous avez votre baguette magique au moins cette fois ? »

« Avec mes pantoufles et ma brosse à dent », plaisanta-t-elle en désignant sa mallette.

L'homme ne releva pas, se contentant d'aller saisir l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qui traînait sur la table à café.

« Vous avez déjà vu, je suppose », dit-il en lui montrant la une.

Y était imprimé une photo d'elle qui datait de quelques années déjà où son image enchaînait les sourires et les poses officielles. Au dessus était inscrit en gros caractères « _**La fille du ministre est portée disparue**_ », puis en sous-titre « _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom chercherait-il à faire chanter Rufus Scrimgeour avec une otage ? _» Suivait ensuite un article d'une page ainsi qu'une supposée entrevue avec « des amies proches de la victime ».

Lorsque Rose releva les yeux, elle avait perdu son sourire.

« Croyez-vous que j'aurais sacrifié mes cheveux si ma photo n'était pas soudainement à la tête des piles de journaux ? »

« Pourquoi parlent-ils de prise d'otage ? »

« Pour quelle raison des Aurors seraient-ils à ma recherche si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Elle soupira en reposant le journal.

« Je ne comprend pas cet entêtement de la part de mon père », dit-elle. « Il sait pourtant que je suis partie de ma propre volonté. Il devrait réellement placer ses forces ailleurs. »

« Donc, en réalité, vous vous êtes enfuie. »

« Il voulait m'envoyer à New York », répondit-elle avec une grimace. « Pour ma sécurité… »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et posa ses mains sur ses tempes avec un air fatigué.

« Je pense trop fort, je suppose », laissa tomber Rogue.

« Non, ce n'est pas vous », murmura-t-elle les yeux fermés. « Ce sont seulement tous ces… parasites… »

« Je vois que vous partagez mon opinion à propos de mes voisins. »

Son manque de réaction lui assura qu'elle n'était plus d'humeur à la plaisanterie. Elle fixa plutôt un point devant elle tout en laissant tomber d'une voix blanche :

« Vous étiez au courant qu'on allait m'attaquer. »

Ce n'était pas une question, il ne répondit donc rien. C'était simplement la vérité.

« Je ne vous en veux pas », continua-t-elle après un moment. « Au contraire même, c'est bien. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre », la coupa-t-il.

Elle fixait toujours le mur devant elle mais son expression avait connu une légère modification. Elle pesait le pour et le contre de sa prochaine phrase.

« Parlez-leur de moi, je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent y voir de l'intérêt », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux de surprise un instant, mais elle ne le vit pas.

« Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? »

« Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à vous donner pour l'instant », riposta-t-elle d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de léger. « Nous n'avons… – _j_'ai besoin de tout ce que vous pouvez rapporter et au plus vite. C'est pour vous que j'ai vidé mon appartement et mon compte en banque et que j'ai refusé de quitter l'Angleterre. Pour que ce que j'avais entrepris avec vous ne se révèle pas vain… »

Elle fit une pause, le temps de retrouver son calme.

« À présent je n'ai plus accès aux pensées de mon père ou à celles des Aurors. Alors il va falloir que vous vous débrouilliez avec autre chose. »

Il hésita avant de lâcher un « Bien ».

Ils restèrent là sans plus parler un long moment. Lui, debout, la regardant et elle, dans son fauteuil, regardant le mur. Il ne pensait à rien et par conséquent, elle non plus.

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l**

Il était relativement tard lorsque le bruit de la porte d'entrée lui fit ouvrir les yeux. D'abord vaguement déconcertée, il lui fallu un instant pour se remémorer où elle se trouvait et elle dut se frotter les yeux à quelques reprises. Rogue apparut bientôt, venant du couloir. Il était revenu à son aspect naturel et portait sa robe de mangemort. En la voyant, il fit une pause qu'elle utilisa pour s'étirer sommairement et tenter de se lever du fauteuil. Un feu brûlait dans un foyer qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà remarqué là et un coup d'œil vers son reflet dans la fenêtre lui indiqua que sa mine ne valait pas cher.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » marmonna-t-elle même si entre minuit et 5h du matin, elle ne voyait pas de différence.

« Deux heures moins le quart », répondit l'homme.

« Oh… joyeux », lâcha-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, se surprenant, comme à chaque fois depuis les dernières heures, de les trouver aussi courts. « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Ils ont réussi à soumettre un petit groupe d'Aurors à l'Imperium », dit-il en défaisant sa cape.

« … Intéressant… Vous pouvez me faire une liste ? »

« N'avez-vous pas déjà leur nom en tête ? »

Elle le fixa un instant sans comprendre et se dit que les conversations nocturnes n'étaient vraiment pas son fort.

« À cette heure, mon cerveau ressemble à un bol de porridge, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire », énonça-t-elle d'une voix plus ou moins articulée. « Il n'y a personne du nom de David Kurtwood si mes souvenirs sont exacts. »

« Matthew David, James Kurtwood », rectifia Rogue. « Et aussi Laetitia White, Sean Leonard et Ronald Enron. »

« Bien », lâcha la jeune femme en tentant d'analyser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « J'essayerai d'en parler à Lupin aussi vite que possible. »

Elle n'eut pas conscience du fait qu'elle s'était rassise ou qu'un silence de quelques minutes s'était installé, n'empêche que lorsque Rogue reprit la parole, elle avait les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée dans sa main.

« Pardon ? » sursauta-t-elle.

« Je demandais si vous étiez consciente du fait que je ne pourrai pas vous héberger longtemps ici. »

Elle se frotta à nouveau maladroitement les yeux, vague geste pour éloigner la fatigue.

« Oh… oui, bien sûr. Je ne pensais pas rester », répondit-elle.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant, avant de déclarer :

« Laissez-moi jusqu'à 5h… En partant avant que le soleil ne se lève, ce sera plus prudent. »

L'homme acquiesça puis s'éloigna en laissant tomber :

« J'espère que vous aimez les toasts au petit-déjeuner. »

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l**

Rose finit par quitter Hampton Avenue vers 6h30, le lendemain. Le soleil n'était pas levé et elle avait de nouveau vêtu son costume de courtier en immobilier pour éviter de se faire reconnaître. Rogue venait tout juste de lui fournir quelques fioles de Polynectar mais elle préférait les garder pour des situations plus urgentes. Elle les sentait d'ailleurs dans la poche de son manteau, en compagnie de sa montre et de quelques livres Sterling. Elle se fit la réflexion que les vêtements d'hommes étaient définitivement les plus pratiques pour camoufler ce genre de choses.

Sa première destination fut Liverpool qu'elle atteignit vers 7h en deux transplanages. La ville ne lui était pas familière mais elle la connaissait comme un important centre d'atterrissage pour les portoloins en provenance d'Irlande. Multiplier les fausses pistes était une activité où elle était passée maître depuis le moment où son père lui avait assigné des gardes du corps, presque deux ans auparavant. Elle acheta donc deux billets pour un transporteur à destination de Dublin, clairement identifiés aux noms de Rose Scrimgeour et Dorian Fleisher. Mieux valait attirer l'attention deux fois plutôt qu'une.

Après cela, elle fit un saut à Stafford, petite ville choisit au hasard où elle pu patienter tranquillement jusqu'au midi. Elle dîna à Sheffield, étira jusqu'à Edimbourg et Glasgow en après-midi, et soupa à Manchester de deux des trois pommes qu'elle s'était apportée. Ses livres Sterling étaient épuisées.

Il était plus de 22h lorsqu'elle se donna la permission de réapparaître chez les sorciers. Le soleil était à nouveau couché et une fine pluie s'était mise à tomber depuis. Sa médiocrité en métamorphose s'était à nouveau révélée lorsqu'elle avait tenté de changer une branche morte en parapluie, sans résultat. C'est donc plus ou moins trempée qu'elle atteignit sa destination, une maison de plusieurs étages à l'allure bigarrée et parée de beaucoup de trop de cheminées pour passer comme moldue. « Le Terrier » lu-t-elle au-dessus du porche, ce qui concordait avec ce qu'elle avait tiré de l'esprit de Lupin. Jusque là tenue à l'écart de toutes ses démarches, elle allait maintenant intégrer la famille Weasley toute entière à son plan. Elle espérait profondément ne pas avoir à le regretter plus tard.

S'approchant de la porte d'entrée d'un pas lent, elle prit le temps de décrypter toutes les pensées qui filtraient jusqu'à elle. Ce qu'elle constata d'abord fut bien sûr le nombre impressionnant de personnes présentes. Elle en dénombrait au moins dix ou onze ce qui voulait dire que soit la famille était là au grand complet, soit des invités étaient présents. À ce point elle hésita un instant, avant de reconnaître la voix de Lupin dans le lot. Elle franchi donc les derniers pas qui la séparaient de la maison et frappa à la porte.

Le silence se fit, autant en paroles qu'en pensées, avant qu'une voix ne retentisse de l'autre coté du battant de bois :

« Qui est là ? »

« Je suis Rose Scrimgeour, je veux parler à Remus Lupin », dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus assurée mais qui ne l'était pas totalement.

Il y eut encore un silence, mais que verbal cette fois-ci. Les questions fusaient dans chaque esprit.

« Quel livre lisiez-vous à notre première rencontre ? »

C'était Lupin qui venait de parler.

« Le chien des Baskerville », répondit-elle, même si elle dut avouer avoir vérifier sa réponse dans l'esprit du loup-garou.

« Et quelle adresse avez-vous indiquée sur votre carte de visite ? »

C'était Kingsley à présent.

« Je n'en ai pas inscrit monsieur Shacklebolt. »

Ils semblèrent satisfaits et elle entendit le bruit du verrou qui glissait. Un flot de lumière l'enveloppa bientôt, alors qu'on venait de la pousser dans ce qui se révéla être une cuisine. Comme elle l'avait prévu, une dizaine de visages pour la plupart inconnus étaient là à la dévisager. Le clan Weasley, reconnaissable à ses cheveux roux, une jeune femme de son âge, celle-ci en rose fuchsia, une autre brunette, un peu plus jeune… Le silence ne semblait pas vouloir se rompre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'exclame :

« C'est la fille du journal ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la plus jeune des Weasley, une adolescente de quinze ou seize ans. Il n'y eu pas de commentaires mais cela dégela l'atmosphère. Mrs. Weasley, qui devait faire un service de thé quelques secondes auparavant, déposa son plateau de petites tasses en s'avançant vers elle.

« Donnez-moi votre manteau, vous allez salir le plancher en dégoulinant de la sorte. »

Rose obéit avec une certaine reconnaissance sans pour autant quitter le reste de la salle des yeux. Tout ce qu'elle percevait autour d'elle était questionnement et méfiance à son égard, la forçant à se demander encore une fois ce qu'elle était venue chercher ici. Lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de Lupin, elle le vit aussi crispé que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque et qu'il lui adresse un sourire bienveillant.

« Je suis heureux d'apprendre que cette prise d'otage n'était qu'une invention de la Gazette », dit-il en l'invitant à quitter le rebord de la porte et à gagner la cuisine en tant que telle.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment tout en prenant place sur la chaise qu'on lui présentait.

« Ce n'est pas une invention », intervint la femme aux cheveux fuchsia. « Des Aurors sont bel et bien à sa recherche. »

Rose redressa la tête et la fixa sans expression particulière quelques secondes.

« J'espère pour moi que vous n'en faite pas partie », dit-elle finalement même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Dora… », commença Lupin avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

« Non, je ne le suis pas », répondit celle-ci. « Je voulais juste… clarifier les choses. »

La fille du ministre lui lança un bref regard polaire avant de se détourner. Un silence menaça de s'installer avant que Lupin ne le brise encore une fois.

« Vous avez des nouvelles, je suppose », lui dit-il, « puisque vous êtes venue me chercher jusqu'ici. »

Elle failli lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un hasard et que son but premier en se pointant dans cette maison n'était pas de le trouver, mais elle préféra passer outre.

« Des Aurors ont été soumis à l'Imperium », déclara-t-elle finalement. « J'ai une liste. »

Cela sembla sortir tout le monde de son mutisme et la pièce s'anima un peu. On lui demanda les noms et le temps écoulé depuis qu'elle était en possession de cette information. On posa des questions à Kingsley et à l'autre femme Auror puis on commença à débattre d'un plan d'action. Tout allait normalement jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille s'exclame tout haut :

« Mais tout cela n'a aucun sens, cette femme ne peut pas être Rose Scrimgeour ! »

C'était la brunette qui se tenait de l'autre coté de la table. Hermione quelque chose selon les informations que Rose avait grappillées ici et là. Sans se laisser inquiéter, elle fixa calmement l'adolescente, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit-elle lorsque le silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

« Vous n'êtes pas celle que vous prétendez », continua l'autre. « J'ai lu dans un livre sur les guérisseurs célèbres que la fille de Rufus Scrimgeour, la vraie Rose Scrimgeour, avait été une enfant de Krugger. »

La jeune femme attendit avant de laisser tomber un brin dédaigneusement :

« Mais encore ? » le tout accompagné d'un geste impatient de la main.

« Alors depuis le temps, elle doit être au repos dans une maison de campagne, ou quelque chose du genre », argumenta Hermione. « Elle ne pourrait pas se tenir comme si de rien n'était au centre d'une douzaine de personnes en pleine réflexion. Il y aurait de quoi devenir fou ! »

Rose la considéra un instant avant de lever rapidement les yeux au ciel.

« M. Lupin », commença-t-elle », pouvez-vous nous dire un trait particulier propre à toutes nos conversations jusqu'à présent ? »

L'homme hésita un instant avant de laisser tomber comme s'il avait du mal à y croire :

« Vous répondiez toujours à mes questions avant que je ne les pose. »

Il y eut quelques signes d'étonnement. Rose adressa à Hermione un coup d'œil voulant assurément dire « Vous voyez bien ? ». Puis elle saisit brièvement la main de Fred Weasley, posé sur la table, près de son coude.

« Vous êtes né le 1er avril 1978 », déclara-t-elle simplement alors que le concerné n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

« C'est tout simplement de la Legilimancie », riposta Hermione, mais on ne l'écoutait pas.

« Vous, Mrs Weasley », continua Rose, « il y a deux minutes vous avez décidé de servir des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner de demain. »

Celle-ci murmura que c'était en effet exact, à son grand étonnement.

« Et puis vous, Hermione Granger », cracha finalement la jeune femme, la colère maintenant bien présente dans ses yeux, « votre précieux livre « Guérisseurs célèbres du XXe siècle » n'a pas été écrit par Igor Metervedev, comme vous le pensez si fort, mais bien par Igor _Medvedev_. »

Le silence se fit, y comprit pour l'adolescente un peu secouée. Rose s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise, un sourire autant amer que vainqueur sur les lèvres.

« Et nous ne sommes pas 12 ici, mais bien 13 », remarqua-t-elle. « Car il ne faut pas oublier ce cher _Harry_, caché à coté de vous sous une cape d'invisibilité. »

Ce fut le coup de grâce, plus aucun doute ne subsistait dans la pièce.

« Je suis Rose Scrimgeour, et bien que je ne sois pas digne d'un séjour en psychomagie dès que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole, vous et mon fameux syndrome de Krugger m'avez donné la migraine du siècle. Je ne vous en remercie pas car tout le mérite de ma présence ici m'appartient entièrement. »

Après un silence de quelques secondes, elle se leva et se saisit de sa mallette sur le sol et de son manteau encore humide sur la patère.

« Présence qui n'est plus requise, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je ne vais donc pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Je repasserai lorsque de nouvelles informations me seront communiquées. »

Elle avait eut le temps de regagner la porte et d'en tourner la poignée lorsque Mrs Weasley la reteint.

« Vous ne songez pas retourner dehors par ce temps » dit-elle rapidement, même si son ton était doux.

Rose arrêta son mouvement, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Vos cheveux sont encore mouillés, et je ne parle pas de votre manteau », continua-t-elle. « Si en plus vous avez mal à la tête, ça ne vous arrangera pas. »

Elle se rapprocha lentement, lui fit remettre sa mallette par terre d'un geste légèrement autoritaire puis attendit comme si elle voulait que la jeune femme lui remette son manteau.

« Je crois que nous nous excusons tous de l'attitude que nous avons eu auprès de vous. La méfiance est de mise depuis le début de cette guerre mais nous ne devons pas en faire un usage abusif. »

Rose qui faisait toujours plus ou moins face à la porte considéra la femme du regard quelques instant avant de passer une main fatiguée sur ses yeux. Après tout, c'était en se cherchant un toit qu'elle avait atterrit au Terrier. Si elle retournait dehors, elle n'aurait simplement nulle part où aller. Elle soupira la tête et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

« J'accepte vos excuses. »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

La chambre n'était pas très grande, à peine quelques mètres carrés, mais la disposition des meubles la rendait confortable. Le plancher de bois foncé était recouvert par endroit d'un tapis de nattes. Une commode avait été placée dans un coin et le lit longeait la fenêtre.

Rose venait tout juste d'émerger d'un rêve embrouillé et elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Pelotonnée dans ses couvertures, ses pensées n'allaient pas plus loin que la chaleur confortable de la pièce et la douceur incomparable de ses draps. Remuant une dernière fois, elle se retourna sur le dos et battit enfin des paupières. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre caractéristique de l'aube et du crépuscule. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas de montre à proximité pour le confirmer, la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait dormis longtemps et qu'il devait à nouveau être le soir. L'air avait une odeur de pluie malgré le fait qu'elle soit à l'intérieur, conséquence peut-être de l'automne humide sur les vieux murs de bois. La jeune femme se fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait pas ce parfum à Leatherhead. Elle n'avait, somme toute, jamais vraiment habitée à la campagne.

Elle se redressa lentement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire mais son teint laiteux avait perdu toutes traces de fatigue. Manque de place dans ses bagages, elle portait encore sa chemise et son pantalon d'homme, tous les deux froissés par la nuit. À croire qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes s'était amusé à leur marcher dessus.

Le silence régnait tout autour d'elle, ce fut une des premières choses qu'elle remarqua. Il y avait bien sûr cet oiseau au loin, ou ces bruits douteux qui perçaient parfois depuis le grenier, mais rien d'autre. Ses barrières mentales s'étaient remises en place, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours. Le silence et la paix, tout simplement.

Elle s'étira comme un chat et se mit debout. Avisant ses chaussettes, elle les enfila ainsi que ses souliers, remit un peu d'ordres dans sa chemise et ses cheveux et se décida à descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

On l'avait charitablement logée dans une des nombreuses chambres que comportait le Terrier, au troisième étage plus précisément. Au fil des marches et des paliers, Rose prenait de plus en plus conscience des autres occupants de la maisonnée. Mrs. Weasley était infailliblement dans sa cuisine, un des jumeaux – pas Fred mais son frère – était dans sa chambre du deuxième, les plus jeunes semblaient être aux étages supérieurs… Et les autres étaient partis. Rose pouvait l'affirmer sans trop d'efforts : La soirée de la veille lui avait suffit pour identifier les voix de tout ce que cette maison pouvait contenir, même si elle ne les entendait pas plus fort qu'un murmure à présent.

Elle finit par arriver jusqu'à la cuisine, les mains dans les poches et un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Mrs. Weasley découpait alors des carottes en rondelles tout en surveillant une casserole d'eau bouillante d'un œil. Elle remarqua à peine la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se tira une des chaises de la table pour s'y asseoir. Ce ne fut qu'après que les légumes aient été jetés dans la marmite qu'elle se retourna vers elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Et bien ma chère Rose, vous avez dormi longtemps », s'exclama-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement avant de laisser tomber d'une voix tranquille :

« J'en avais besoin, je suppose. »

Puis, plus sérieusement :

« Je vous remercie grandement pour votre hospitalité. Je tenais à vous le dire. »

Mrs. Weasley était déjà retournée à sa recette mais elle hocha tout de même la tête.

« Vous ne gênez pas, je vous assure. Il y a toujours de la place pour une personne de plus, ici. »

Rose étira les lèvres en un sourire reconnaissant même si la femme ne pouvait la voir.

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l**

Le souper fut succulent. Un rôti de viande arrosé de sauce et accompagné d'une purée de pommes de terre, d'un potage de légumes et d'une tarte au citron pour dessert. En y repensant, Rose ne se rappelait pas un autre repas qui lui avait paru aussi authentique. Elle était personnellement une piètre cuisinière et elle mangeait assez fréquemment au restaurant. Quant aux dîners à Leatherhead, la seule présence de son père lui coupait l'appétit. Ce n'était donc que très rarement qu'elle avait savourer des festins tels que Mrs.Weasley pouvait en produire. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà hâte au lendemain, rien que pour y goûter à nouveau.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-là où elle aurait voulu oublier la guerre et profiter seulement de tout ce qui s'offrait à elle : un lit confortable, de bons repas et une famille heureuse. Si cela lui avait été permis, elle aurait élu domicile au Terrier pour les trois prochains mois, sans hésiter. Seulement, son bon sens ne cessait de lui rappeler que c'était tout sauf possible et qu'elle avait encore des tâches à accomplir avant de pouvoir se reposer.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se trouvait alors, assise dans un fauteuil du salon. Il n'était pas plus de 21h mais déjà le rez-de-chaussée se faisait plus calme car les occupants de la maison étaient remontés dans les étages supérieurs. Un feu brûlait encore lentement dans la cheminée et la jeune femme prenait son temps pour boire sa deuxième tasse de thé. Le silence était agréable, la pièce douillette. Rien n'égalait un peu de tranquillité.

C'est ainsi que s'avança lentement Hermione Granger. Venant de la chambre des garçons, la jeune fille s'était trouvé une excuse pour redescendre à la cuisine et, par la même occasion, jeter un coup d'œil au salon. Ce n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle pourrait y trouver leur invitée. Rien n'était laissé au hasard dans l'esprit de la Gryffondore.

« Mlle Scrimgeour ? » tenta-t-elle après un silence de quelques secondes. « Puis-je me permettre de vous déranger un moment ? »

Rose lui faisait dos et elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle prit plutôt le temps d'une dernière gorgée de thé et de reposer ensuite sa tasse sur la table d'appoint à sa droite.

_« À la voir m'ignorer ainsi, elle ne doit pas avoir digéré mes paroles d'hier soir. »_

La jeune femme se retourna lentement pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'adolescente.

« Je ne vous ignore pas », énonça-t-elle lentement, avant de reprendre sa position initiale dans son fauteuil.

La Gryffondore fut surprise un instant, comme toute personne normale à ne pas s'être encore habituée à ce genre d'intrusion mentale. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait déjà contournée le fauteuil pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

« Je prend donc cela pour un « oui » », reprit-elle en faisant référence à sa demande d'entrevue de plus tôt.

« Vous n'auriez pas accepté un refus », fit remarquer tranquillement Rose, un sourire légèrement amusé aux lèvres.

_« En effet. »_

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, ce n'était qu'une affirmation. À la place, elle fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux avant de déclarer d'un ton ferme :

« Je voulais m'excuser pour les soupçons que j'ai eus à votre égard, hier soir. Vous n'auriez pas dû avoir à justifier plus amplement votre identité après avoir répondu aux questions de Kingsley et du professeur Lupin. J'aurais dû m'en remettre à leur jugement. Je le regrette et je vous demande de me pardonner. »

Rose l'évalua quelques secondes du regard, son sourire amusé toujours en place. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre en colère par une aussi belle soirée. Lorsqu'elle se sentait reposé, elle pouvait parfois se trouver une parcelle d'âme charitable et compréhensive.

« Mais vous ne vouliez pas mal faire, bien sûr », déclara-t-elle.

« Non, mais le résultat aurait été le même si j'avais simplement voulu vous nuire. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne le pense pas. »

La jeune femme prit une pause et fit jouer sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, par simple automatisme.

« Vous êtes une fille intelligente », remarqua-t-elle. « Medvedev n'est pas un auteur très accessible. Pour être honnête, vous m'avez étonnée. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment.

« Sachez que je suis habituellement très rancunière », poursuivit par contre Rose. « Mais avec les années, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne retenir que les griefs les plus importants et d'oublier les autres, pour ne pas saturer ma mémoire. Vous faites partie de la deuxième catégorie, bien sûr. Il y a bien pire que vous. »

La jeune fille sourit en soufflant un léger :

« Merci. »

Rose retourna à sa tasse de thé alors que le silence reprenait sa place. Seulement, la Gryffondore ne semblait pas vouloir remonter dans sa chambre immédiatement. Après un coup d'œil à sa montre et un autre, plus hésitant, au deuxième fauteuil de la pièce, elle se décida à reprendre la parole.

« Veuillez m'excuser d'user encore un peu de votre temps mais et je suis curieuse et… il y a certaines choses que le livre de Medvedev n'explique pas. »

La jeune femme retrouva son sourire amusé et se cala un peu plus dans ses coussins.

« Oh vraiment ? Et quoi donc ? »

« Vous avez fait vos études à Poudlard ? »

Rose laissa échapper un léger rire devant ce qu'elle appelait l'effronterie de la jeune fille.

« Non, j'ai eu un précepteur », répondit-elle tout de même.

« Et y avait-il des choses que vous ne pouviez pas faire ? À cause de votre syndrome, je veux dire. »

« Non, je ne crois pas », dit-elle, songeuse. « J'étais excellente en sortilèges informulés et ridiculement maladroite en métamorphose, mais je ne crois pas que cela ait un lien avec Krugger. »

« Et qu'elle profession exercez-vous à présent ? »

Rose sourit à nouveau.

« Vous conviendrez que « profession » est un mot au sens très large. »

Elle fit tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, songeant à la réponse la plus appropriée.

« Je tentais d'écrire un livre de théorie des sortilèges », laissa-t-elle finalement tomber. « Mais c'était avant la guerre. »

L'esprit d'Hermione bondit d'excitation en l'entendant.

« Vous êtes une théoricienne ? »

« Non », contra Rose. « Du moins, pas encore. J'étais très loin d'une publication. »

« Mais tout de même », souffla la Gryffondore, les yeux plein d'admiration.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et fit jouer sa cuillère dans son thé refroidi encore un peu.

« Vous ne vouliez pas seulement éclaircir les propos de Medvedev, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua-t-elle.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas directement mais elle su avoir visé juste en l'entendant penser.

« Vous finirez par trouver la profession que vous convient par vous-même. Et je ne crois pas que mes discours ou ceux des autres puissent vous être d'une aide importante. »

Hermione baissa les yeux encore une fois en souriant.

« Merci tout de même. »

C'est le moment qu'elle choisi pour quitter le salon. Elle devait être rendue trop loin pour l'entendre mais Rose ajouta tout de même :

« Je vous enverrai une copie, lorsque je les aurai… »

Puis avec un rire désappointé :

« Pas avant cinq ou six ans, j'en ai bien peur. »

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0****-l**

La pluie s'éternisa pendant une semaine sur cette région de l'Angleterre jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit particulièrement froide la transforme en neige le 1er décembre. En Anglaise n'idéalisant pas à outrance les capacités météorologiques de son coin de pays, Rose la vit fondre en matinée sans trop de chagrin. Le soleil semblait réapparaître, c'était d'un charmant réconfort.

Les jours s'étaient succédés aux autres et elle n'avait toujours pas quitté le Terrier, son lit douillet et sa table alléchante. Ce n'était pas vraiment par paresse, elle n'en voyait simplement pas la nécessité. Une carte postale avait été envoyée à Brighton et aucune réponse n'était venu en retour, signe qu'il n'y avait très probablement rien à dire. Dans la même veine, ni Lupin ni aucun des autres ne l'avaient mise au courant de détails particulièrement intéressant. Son mot d'ordre avait donc été : vacance pour période indéterminée.

Ce fut justement en cette soirée du 1er décembre que quelque chose se produisit enfin. Rose était dans la chambre du troisième étage qu'elle occupait toujours, prise par la lecture d'un traité de magie ancienne qu'elle avait déniché à tout hasard dans le salon. Le souper avait été calme, plusieurs personnes étant absentes pour des raisons diverses. C'est donc assez clairement qu'elle entendit l'arrivée de Kingsley Shacklebolt et de son jeune collègue Stanislas Gregory, un autre membre de l'Ordre. Ce dernier n'usait d'habitude pas de la parole à outrance, se contentant de « Bonsoir », « oui » et « non », mais il pensait aujourd'hui pour le moins intensément et bruyamment. C'en était au point où la jeune femme songeait à migrer hors d'atteinte dans les étages supérieurs. Mais soudain, deux mots retinrent son attention : Severus Rogue.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas déjà entendu ce nom depuis le début de son séjour au Terrier. Au contraire, les plus jeunes semblaient y penser assez souvent, dans des accès de colère ou des remises en question existentielles. Mais là, ce n'était guère la même chose qu'elle percevait. L'esprit d'Auror de Gregory était bouillonnant mais clair à la fois. Il mettait en place un plan d'action dont le but n'était pas encore clair pour la jeune femme mais dans lequel le nom de l'espion ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Laissant sa lecture où elle était rendue, elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte de sa chambre pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Les voix ne filtraient pas jusqu'à elle et leurs pensées ne pouvaient plus lui suffire. Elle descendit donc jusqu'au deuxième palier puis à mi-chemin de l'escalier qui se rendait à la cuisine. De là, la conversation lui parvenait clairement.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi sa capture nous serait utile », disait Stanislas Gregory. Cela compliquerait le plan plus qu'autre chose. »

« Faire sauter la maison avec lui à l'intérieur serait plus simple d'après vous ? » lança Kingsley.

« Bien sûr, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

Il y eut un silence. Rose ne pouvait voir la scène d'où elle était mais elle pu aisément la deviner en entendant le soupir excédé de Kingsley.

« C'est complètement barbare. »

« Non, c'est seulement… »

Mais son interlocuteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

« C'est un plan digne d'un mangemort », cracha-t-il. « Vous êtes un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix alors oubliez toute tactique où il est question de tuer Rogue. »

Rose sentit un frisson glacé la traversé de part en part. Ses craintes depuis le début de cet entretien venaient d'être confirmées. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite Mr.Weasley qui venait d'intervenir mais déjà elle pensait aux conséquences que tout cela pouvait bien amener. La perte de son espion, que ce soit par sa capture ou sa mort, réduirait à néant les efforts qu'elle avait déployés. Il fallait qu'elle agisse au plus vite. Quelqu'un mentionna alors Brighton, ce qui la fit se décider.

Au matin, la neige aurait disparue tout comme la jeune femme, sans bruit et sans laisser de traces.

-

_Note de l'auteur : Je serai absente dans les semaines à venir. Ne paniquez pas, le chap.9 sera au rendez-vous en début août. _


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Rose n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde depuis son départ précipité du Terrier et il n'était pas encore 23h lorsqu'elle atteignit Brighton. Une fraîcheur persistante avait alors gagné la ville, l'obligeant à passer sa cape de voyage par-dessus son manteau. La jeune femme devait sembler particulièrement étrange en déambulant ainsi dans les rues mal éclairées mais pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle arriva bientôt sur Hampton Avenue et pressa encore le pas. Les murmures dans sa tête ne lui fournissaient pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne l'entendait _lui_. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il dormait, ou parce qu'elle était encore trop loin du numéro 27, mais même avec ces raisons un malaise s'insinuait de plus en plus en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été devancée, c'était impossible !

Elle atteignit enfin la maison et ses doutes se transformèrent en certitudes. Severus Rogue n'était pas chez lui. La parcelle d'optimisme qu'il lui restait lui fit remarquer que la bâtisse ne semblait pas avoir explosé d'une quelconque manière et que c'était peut-être bon signe, mais elle ne fut pas rassurée pour autant. Elle alla coller son nez à la fenêtre du salon mais elle n'y vit à peu près rien, entre le rideau tiré et la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité derrière. Quant à l'option d'entrer dans la maison grâce à un sortilège, elle n'était même pas envisageable, les murs ayant été farci de maléfices de protection. Elle fit donc le tour de la propriété et n'y voyant rien d'anormal, elle décida de tenter sa chance ailleurs.

La fraîcheur de la soirée semblait se faire plus intense chaque minutes qu'elle passait dehors. Elle pouvait maintenant voir son souffle former un petit nuage devant elle lorsqu'elle expirait. Ne voulant plus perdre de temps elle prit le parti de transplaner depuis un coin sombre plutôt que de continuer à pied.

C'est devant le petit bar de la Sigourney Street qu'elle apparue en premier et elle su après quelques secondes qu'elle avait visée juste. L'établissement était sur le point de fermer et le propriétaire semblait avoir du fil à retordre avec deux ivrognes qui ne voulaient pas quitter leur bouteille. Concernant l'homme qu'elle étai venue chercher, il lui sembla qu'il profitait de se délai supplémentaire pour finir tranquillement son verre. Soulagée de l'avoir finalement trouvé, Rose se posta près de l'entrée pour attendre sa sortie. La porte s'ouvrit une première fois sur le coup des 23h pour laisser les deux imbibés de scotch passer, puis quelques minutes plus tard, le paisible et inoffensif monsieur Townsend apparu à son tour. Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, regardant d'abord à sa gauche tout en essuyant ses lunettes avec un coin de chemise. Adossée au mur légèrement derrière lui, Rose le considéra un instant avant de signaler sa présence en brisant le silence.

« En combien de temps pouvez-vous quitter Brighton ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'homme sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner en enfilant ses lunettes.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » fit-il, un air méfiant s'installant sur ses traits.

La jeune femme se décolla du mur et fit quelques pas vers lui tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux environs.

« Des Aurors semblent avoir trouvé un moyen de vous retrouver. Ils savent que vous êtes ici », énonça-t-elle lentement.

Cela ne sembla pas lui inspirer une quelconque réaction et il se contenta de la fixer quelques secondes avant de se détourner.

« D'où tenez-vous cela ? »

Il avait commencé à marcher et elle dut le rattraper en quelques enjambés.

« J'étais au Terrier depuis quelques jours. J'ai surpris un conversation », répondit-elle.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Elle eut un air confondu et se figea un instant alors que l'homme continuait sa marche. C'était bel et bien du sarcasme qu'elle avait entendu dans sa voix.

« Je suis sérieuse », précisa-t-elle en le rattrapant pour la deuxième fois. « Kingsley Shacklebolt et Stanislas Gregory, vous savez qui ils sont. »

« En effet », dit-il sans développer plus.

La jeune femme le considéra étrangement à nouveau. En plus de rester silencieux, elle venait de remarquer qu'il masquait également ses pensées. Aussi stupide que cela pouvait paraître, _il ne la croyait pas. _

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être entrain de faire exactement ? » lâcha-t-elle alors qu'un soupçon d'énervement pointait dans sa voix.

« Pour l'instant, rentrer chez moi. Il est tard », fit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Il y eut encore un instant où elle resta sans bouger.

« Mais vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je vous ai dit ? Les Aurors vous ont repéré ! » s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

Ce fut au tour de l'homme de s'arrêter alors qu'ils venaient justement d'atteindre une intersection. Il la regarda clairement dans les yeux avant de dire simplement :

« Mais ils ne savent pas où je suis, Mlle Scrimgeour. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne voulait _vraiment pas_ la croire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend Rogue ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Pourquoi refusez vous de m'écouter, j'essaie de vous aider ! »

Il ne réagit toujours pas. En fait il semblait même parfaitement calme en comparaison avec elle.

« Mlle Scrimgeour », répéta-t-il encore, « je suis particulièrement rusé, mon déguisement ne connaît pas de failles et je n'ai fait aucune erreur. Je suis introuvable. »

Elle était découragée. Il était vraiment convaincu de ce qu'il affirmait.

« Vous le pensez vraiment », énonça-t-elle lentement.

« Oui. Et maintenant il fait froid, rentrons. »

Il était déjà reparti et traversait la rue déserte lorsque Rose comprit ce qui clochait. Vu l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé, il était même étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt.

« Vous êtes ivre », dit-elle d'une voix blanche alors qu'il s'arrêtait en plein centre de l'intersection.

Il se retourna pour la toiser du regard un instant.

« Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

Elle le rejoignit lentement en secouant la tête pour tenter de réprimer un éclat de rire nerveux.

« Que je suis bête, vous n'aviez pas compris comment masquer vos pensées, elles étaient justes flouées par l'alcool. »

La situation était complètement et horriblement _risible_.

« Mes pensées vont parfaitement bien, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », cracha-t-il sans cesser de la dévisager.

« Bien sûr, vous avez entièrement raison », consenti-t-elle tout en lui prenant le bras. « Venez, il fait effectivement froid. »

Il se dégagea d'elle d'un mouvement d'épaule mais il continua sa marche à ses cotés. Ils venaient de traverser Western Road et ils bifurquèrent sur Clinton Place vers le nord. Hampton Street était encore à quelques minutes de marche de Rose ne savait plus que penser. À peine une heure plus tôt, elle était douillettement assise à lire et à présent, après avoir surpris un filet de conversation, s'être à nouveau enfui et avoir parcouru plusieurs centaines de kilomètres en transplanant, elle raccompagnait son espion plus tout à fait sobre et conscient de la situation chez lui. Comme quoi, à chaque instant où elle s'évertuait à construire des plans, ceux-ci étaient balayés dès la première occasion, comme de vulgaires châteaux de cartes. À ses yeux, cela prenait la tournure d'une désagréable et irritable fatalité.

L'homme à ses cotés restait silencieux, peut-être un peu plus conscient de sa bêtise de la soirée, ou seulement encore embrouillé par sa boisson. Il avait remonté le col de son manteau et réajustait de temps à autre ses lunettes sur son nez en un geste qui passait presque pour machinal à présent. Il s'était habitué à ce corps d'emprunt au final, dommage qu'on l'ait tout de même retrouvé.

Un coup de vent passa dans la rue où ils étaient pour le moment et Rose frissonna en ramenant les pans de sa cape contre elle. Regardant les maisons autour d'elle, aucune ombre ou aucun mouvement ne lui paru suspect. Elle décida tout de même de sonder les environs, un groupe de sorciers étant toujours facilement repérables.

« Arrêtez-vous un instant », dit-elle donc à Rogue alors qu'ils atteignait le coin d'Hampton Street.

« Pourquoi cela ? » grommela-t-il en obéissant tout de même.

« Il me faut écouter un peu, savoir si la voie est libre », souffla-t-elle tout en fermant les yeux.

Le vacarme habituel envahi peu à peu sa tête et elle le survola rapidement jusqu'à aller chercher parmi les murmures les plus faibles, ceux provenant des limites de son champs d'écoute. Ils étaient encore à 75 ou 80 mètres de leur destination et c'était parmi les chuchotements lointains qu'elle aurait une chance de découvrir si des Aurors avaient bel et bien trouvé la maison de Townsend.

Et ce qu'elle entendit ne la rassura aucunement. S'avançant un peu dans l'intersection, elle chercha des yeux le no.27 pour obtenir une quelconque confirmation de ses doutes. Celle-ci se fit de manière plus directe qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

« Il y a de la lumière chez vous », s'entendit-elle remarquer alors que Rogue la rejoignait.

En effet, le numéro 27, reconnaissable d'ici par sa cheminé défoncée et son gazon remarquablement laissé à l'abandon, laissait échappé de petites lueurs jaunâtres au travers des rideaux de son salon. Des baguettes et quelques _Lumos_ assurément. Elles étaient trois vu d'où ils se trouvaient, mais l'apparition d'une quatrième leur confirma que la maison avait bel et bien été prise.

« Je vous avais averti », rajouta Rose bien que sa voix légèrement tremblante soulignait plus son découragement que son reproche.

« C'est ce que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas ? » répondit son compagnon.

Sa voix était amère et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'insinuer. Elle se tourna vers lui et rencontra deux orbes noirs qui la fixaient durement et sur lesquels le Polynectar retirait tranquillement ses effets. Elle voulu lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. À peine lui avait-il empoigné fermement le bras qu'il les faisait transplaner tous les deux.

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l**

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle déserte d'une ville quelconque et Rose se sentit immédiatement projetée contre un des murs de briques. Un peu déboussolée, elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour se retourner. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle se retrouva, à son grand étonnement, face à un Rogue revenu à son aspect normal et qui la menaçait de sa baguette magique. Il y eu deux ou trois secondes de flottement avant que la jeune femme, décontenancée, ne lève lentement les mains et les place en évidence de chaque coté de sa tête.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal », dit-elle calmement, le visage soudainement pâle.

Cela provoqua presqu'un ricanement chez l'homme devant elle.

« Dites donc la vérité pour une fois, Mlle Scrimgeour », cracha-t-il, la baguette toujours fermement pointée.

Rose déglutie lentement alors que le froid les enveloppait à nouveau. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne risquait pas moins que la mort.

« Je ne comprend pas ce que vous attendez de moi », répondit-elle, toujours aussi calmement mais les yeux invariablement fixés sur la baguette devant elle. « Je ne vous ai jamais menti. »

« Foutaise ! » s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. « Pour qui travaillez-vous ? »

« Pour personne, je vous l'ai déjà dit », bredouilla-t-elle, la crainte l'envahissant de plus en plus.

« Alors qui a alerté les Aurors ? »

Elle redressa la tête pour trouver son regard qui la fixait toujours aussi furieusement.

« Ce n'est pas moi », dit-elle rapidement alors qu'il approchait d'un pas, la forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur. « Je vous jure que je n'y comprend rien… »

« J'ai demandé : _qui_ a alerté les Aurors », s'écria-t-il sans la laisser finir.

Rose resta figée, ne sachant que répondre. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire ses pensées et elle sentait qu'un mauvais pas lui serait probablement fatal. Respirant lentement, elle le regarda encore une fois dans les yeux.

« Vous savez que ce n'ait pas moi », fit-elle en essayant de donner un ton convaincant à sa voix.

Il ne répondit pas mais ne baisser pas non plus sa baguette.

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Ça aurait été ridicule… » continua-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas, non », grommela-t-il. « Je suis sûr que depuis votre fuite, une récompense de 5000 galions est devenue alléchante. »

« Non », riposta-t-elle. « C'est pour vous aider que je me suis enfui, pas pour vous vendre. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes pendant lequel il continua de la dévisager froidement.

« C'est ce qu'il reste à voir », laissa-t-il tomber finalement avant de lever sa baguette. « _Legilimens_ ! »

Comprenant que c'était sûrement sa meilleure chance de prouver son innocence, Rose laissa immédiatement tomber ses barrières mentales qui auraient autrement repoussé l'attaque. Lorsque le sortilège la toucha, elle sentit donc ses sens s'embrouiller, sensation qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis bien longtemps. Des flashes montrant quelques-uns de ses souvenirs commencèrent à défiler devant ses yeux alors que la cacophonie des pensées ambiantes en profitait pour envahir ses oreilles.

_Un dîner chez ses parents l'année précédente… À 20 ans, la première fois qu'elle avait faussé compagnie à ses gardes du corps… L'élection de son père… Une conversation avec Lupin quelques jours plus tôt…_

Elle sentit ses genoux se dérober sous elle mais Rogue la rattrapa, sans pour autant lever le sortilège.

_Conversation avec Hermione au Terrier… Dans le cabinet de Krugger, à huit ans…_

Le reste lui parut flou alors que tout ce dont elle était consciente était le trop grand nombre de voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle n'aurait jamais dut abaisser ses barrières en pleine ville… Même à cette heure. Elle avait l'impression de se noyée dans ce flot de paroles qui se déversait sur elle. C'était tout simplement… trop… assoudissant…

Rogue la regarda vaciller puis finalement perdre connaissance avant de mettre fin à son inquisition. Relâchant son étreinte, elle glissa jusqu'au sol, inerte. Il expira en un soupir dédaigneux et la toisa quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas trouvé quoique ce soit d'incriminant dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il change d'avis à son propos. Si erreur il avait comise, c'était bien en s'alliant avec la fille du ministre qui avait mis sa tête à prix. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devait être à l'origine de cette visite des Aurors chez lui ce soir.

Il prit sa décision sans plus de remords. Après tout, un des deux camps le considérait encore comme un des siens, pourquoi chercherait-il à convaincre ses opposants de faire de même ?

Il transplana sans plus de cérémonie là où il savait trouver son maître. C'était vraiment d'une simplicité déconcertante. À présent il n'aurait qu'à dire « Je sais où se trouve Rose Scrimgeour ». Voilà.

-

_Note de l'auteur : Bon, je sais que vous me détestez surement, et pour en remettre encore, le chap.10 n'est pas encore écrit. Prenez votre mal en patience (je vais faire mon possible pour poster avant la fin août). _


	10. Chapitre 10

_Note de l'auteur : Désolée, j'avais des problèmes de documents ces derniers jours... mais voici votre chapitre_

**Chapitre 10**

La nuit était à présent bien entamée au-dessus de Londres et le thermomètre venait d'atteindre le point de congélation. Dans la ruelle séparant Weber & Lloyd des hangars de Flaherty Street, Rose reprenait lentement ses esprits. Les objets autour d'elle lui apparaissaient encore flous mais elle sentait le froid du pavé goudronné sous ses doigts et pouvait entendre le bruit des voitures quelques mètres plus loin. Elle prit aussi conscience de sa cape maintenant humide, les pans de celle-ci ayant atterri dans une flaque d'eau qu'à moitié gelée. Les pensées des gens autour s'étaient calmées, sans pour autant disparaître, s'entremêlant en une sorte de bouillie ou rien ne se distinguait au point d'en devenir compréhensible. Elle évoluait dans un brouillard ou chacun de ses sens se retrouvait engourdis. C'est donc avec une longue série de mouvements lents qu'elle réussi à se tenir debout, avec une autre qu'elle entreprit la fouille de ses poches. Sa baguette n'y était plus, bien sûr.

Un coup de vent s'engouffra dans la ruelle, et elle se retrouva glacée de part en part. Grelottante, elle finit par gagner l'avenue principale alors que sa montre indiquait minuit passé. Elle prit à droite, marchant lentement sans trop savoir où elle allait. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la ville, quartier peu recommandable aux premiers abords, et la disparition de sa baguette la limitait dans ses déplacements. Elle parcouru une cinquantaine de mètres sans rien rencontrer avant d'atteindre une artère plus animée.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour te réchauffer, mon joli ? »

Une voix un peu rauque, mais qui se voulait engageante. Rose se retourna lentement et aperçu une femme de quelques années de plus qu'elle, légèrement vêtue et appuyée contre le mur de l'édifice qui faisait le coin. Une prostituée visiblement. Elle s'approcha lentement et la femme lui sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents ternies.

« Je cherche seulement un endroit où dormir quelques heures », répondit Rose d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu moins lasse.

Le sourire de la prostituée pâlit un peu alors qu'elle remarquait que le ton de son interlocuteur n'était peut-être pas celui d'un homme. Mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant.

« Je peux te montrer un coin, si tu veux », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Je commence à 25£ », chuchota-t-elle ensuite.

Elle avança une main vers son col de chemise mais Rose la stoppa d'un geste rapide. Les contacts physiques brisaient ses barrières mentales. Elle préférait les éviter dans la mesure du possible. Et puis elle avait déjà entendu ce qu'elle recherchait. _Hôtel __Starlight__, intersection Flaherty et __Coburg_. Elle donna quelques Livres à la femme, suivi d'un hochement de tête, avant de s'éloigner. Celle-ci n'insista pas.

Dormir était la seule option qu'elle envisageait pour l'instant. Elle n'arrivait pas à prévoir ce qu'elle ferait à l'aube et sans sommeil elle n'y réfléchirait pas correctement. Probablement retourner chez elle ou chez ses parents serait la plus sage des solutions, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Cela équivaudrait à un abandon de sa part, même si après les évènements de ce soir-là, il n'en restait pas beaucoup à sauver. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il lui fallait encore essayer.

Elle arriva devant l'établissement qu'elle cherchait, un vieil hôtel miteux qui louait des chambres à l'heure. Ignorant les clients à l'aspect louche qui en franchissait déjà la porte dans un sens ou dans l'autre, Rose se défit de sa cape avant d'y entrer à son tour. On ne lui posa pas de question au comptoir. Tant qu'elle avait l'argent demandé et qu'elle quittait sans avoir dépassé son temps, on la laisserait tranquille. C'est donc sans plus de cérémonie qu'elle monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, verrouilla sa porte et s'écroula sur son lit.

l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l

_« Tu avais dit qu'elle serait là, Rogue. »_

_« Elle y était, je n'ai rien inventé. Elle ne peut pas être loin. Cherchez la et trouvez la._

l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Rose su qu'elle s'était faite prendre. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur d'un foyer devant elle et la fermeté d'un fauteuil de velours sur lequel on l'avait assise. Elle n'était de toute évidence plus dans la chambre qu'elle avait louée, et probablement à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Londres. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir soulever les paupières sans être éblouie. C'est d'ailleurs en voulant porter une main à ses yeux qu'elle prit conscience qu'on l'avait également limité dans ses mouvements. Il n'y avait aucun lien visible mais elle ressentait dans chacun de ses membres un engourdissement tel que soulever un bras devenait une tâche surhumaine. Ce que la Gazette annonçait à son sujet depuis deux semaines venait de se concrétiser. L'ennemi l'avait prise en otage.

Sa tête avait mollement roulé vers son épaule droite durant son sommeil et ce qu'elle vit en ouvrant finalement les yeux fut un coin de tapis persan éclairé par les lueurs dansantes de l'âtre. Elle était vraisemblablement dans le salon d'une riche demeure, probablement un de ces manoirs dont les anciennes familles de sang pur se targuaient d'être propriétaires. La pièce était silencieuse bien qu'elle y identifia deux autres occupants. Le premier – Rogue – lui était facilement reconnaissable à sa voix, ce qui n'était pas le cas du deuxième. Celui-ci ne semblait pas émettre de pensées en tant que tel, il les cachait. La jeune femme ne pouvait ressentir sa présence que par son silence, épais et glacial.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure, Mlle Scrimgeour », entendit-elle prononcer d'une voix sarcastique.

Elle releva lentement la tête avant de sursauter à la vue de son interlocuteur. Le visage reptilien et les yeux rouges de Lord Voldemort se trouvaient immobiles, à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il se laissa aller à un rire froid en voyant son expression mais redevint silencieux bien vite. L'humeur du seigneur des Ténèbres n'était jamais réellement bonne.

Assis dos aux flammes dans un fauteuil semblable au siens, il la jaugeât du regard quelques instants avant de briser le silence à nouveau.

« Tu avais raison Severus », fit-il lentement, « son esprit est difficile à percer pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. »

Le mangemort qui se tenait quelques pas en retrait hocha simplement la tête. Rose lui jeta ensuite un regard mais leurs yeux ne se croisèrent pas. Sa frayeur passée, la jeune femme prit ensuite conscience des essais du Legilimens par la pression qu'elle ressentait autour de son front, ou du moins qu'elle s'imaginait ressentir. Mais bâtir des barrières d'Occlumens était devenu une seconde nature pour elle depuis bien des années et elle n'était pas encore inquiétée. On l'avait soumise à pire.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mes pensées peuvent vous intéresser », fit-elle remarquer d'une voix pâteuse alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser un peu sur son siège.

Usant de son sang-froid, elle avait repris un visage neutre, décidée à ne pas montrer sa peur à son adversaire. Oublier complètement ses sentiments était même préférable. Vider son esprit de toute émotion et de tout souvenir, se concentrer sur des pensées extérieures – Rogue en l'occurrence.

« Ne devenez pas plus naïve que vous ne l'êtes réellement, Mlle Scrimgeour », averti calmement le Lord noir en se penchant légèrement vers elle. « L'esprit d'un Enfant de Krugger est probablement la seule chose d'intérêt que vous possédez et vous le savez. »

« Tout intérêt est relatif », répondit la jeune femme. « Personnellement, les pensées de vos elfes de maison auraient pu me rester inconnues sans que j'en sois lésée. Libre à vous si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait cherché en répliquant ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Sans qu'aucune incantation ne soit prononcée, un éclair bleuté s'échappa de la baguette de son interlocuteur et vint la frapper sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour y échapper. Clouée à son siège, la douleur l'envahi, passant par chaque pore, chaque muscle, lui arrachant un cri étranglé avant de la laisser pantelante, les mains faiblement agrippées aux accoudoirs.

« Pauvre fillette. Jamais senti de Doloris auparavant ? » entendit-elle se moquer Rogue de sa voix basse et condescendante.

Son maître ne fit pas de commentaires mais elle sentit qu'il tentait de passer ses barrières une fois de plus, sans succès. Puis le silence s'installa de nouveau.

La jeune femme dut réprimer un frisson malgré la chaleur de la pièce lorsqu'une sueur froide coula sur sa nuque. Rogue avait raison, on ne l'avait jusque là jamais soumise à un Impardonnable et la douleur qu'elle venait de ressentir lui laissait envisager le pire. Son corps qui l'élançait et son souffle encore laborieux l'empêchaient de résonner proprement mais, alors que les minutes s'égrainaient, elle prit conscience du peu de chances qu'elle avait de sortir vivante de là. Les gens de son camp ayant vu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sans en mourir ultérieurement pouvaient probablement se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Et il lui sembla peu probable qu'elle puisse en faire parti. Gagner du temps semblait la seule chose à faire.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps depuis la dernière fois où j'ai vu mon père ou quiconque au ministère », déclara-t-elle finalement, d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. « Il m'est devenu difficile d'entendre quelque informations que ce soit. Vous en savez probablement plus que moi sur ce qu'il se passe à présent. »

Sa gorge était sèche et le manteau qu'elle portait toujours rendait la chaleur étouffante. Mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder un air neutre et soutenir le regard que le lord noir portait de nouveau sur elle.

« Ne vous sous-estimez pas », répondit-il. « Par le passé, Severus m'a déjà transmis quelques renseignements prometteurs de votre part. »

Rose se tourna légèrement vers ce dernier mais encore une fois leurs yeux ne se croisèrent pas. Seules ses pensées lui fournirent un léger éclaircissement sur le sujet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait référence à la rencontre des ministres à Newcastle apparemment.

« Ce n'était qu'une fuite accidentelle », commenta-t-elle avec précaution. « Cela n'arrivera pas à nouveau et les ministres resteront chez eux. »

Voldemort leva un sourcil, étonné, à sa manière. Elle avait lu dans leurs pensées, à l'un ou à l'autre et ce, sans difficultés apparente. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel pouvoir.

« Vous arrivez à vaincre l'Occlumancie », souligna-t-il alors qu'une lueur s'allumait dans son regard.

« Ce n'est rien que vous seriez en mesure d'apprendre », répondit la jeune femme en tentant de ne pas paraître trop agacée. « Le syndrome de Krugger n'est, à ma connaissance, pas imitable. »

Son interlocuteur se rembrunit automatiquement. S'appuyant au dossier de son fauteuil, il serra les poings quelques secondes avant de tenter une autre fois de pénétrer son esprit. Rose résista encore mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aimait pas qu'on lui refuse ce qu'il demandait. C'est un autre Doloris qu'elle reçu en récompense.

La douleur qui la transperça alors n'avait aucune ressemblance avec celle ressentie plus tôt. Transpercée de part en part, la jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'un éclair blanc lui couvrait les yeux. Incapable de trouver l'air nécessaire à un cri, ce ne fut qu'un gémissement de souffrance pure qui s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que le sortilège ne prenne fin.

Étourdie par la torture et cherchant son air, la jeune femme sentit que des larmes venaient maintenant se mélanger à la sueur qui recouvrait sa peau. Elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à ce régime, mais elle ne savait pas non plus comment satisfaire le lord noir sans réduire à néant tout ce sur quoi elle avait travaillé.

« Si entendre les pensées est la seule chose que vous voulez, allez chercher David Krugger à Azkaban », articula-t-elle péniblement sans cesser de fixer le sol. « Je ne peux pas vous donner ce pouvoir en claquant des doigts ! »

En entendant cela, le lord noir se leva d'un coup et lorsqu'elle relava les yeux, Rose le trouva parcourant la pièce en de grandes enjambées, visiblement très mécontent. L'engourdissement qui paralysait chacun de ses membres l'empêchait de réellement le suivre des yeux mais elle pouvait l'entendre se déplacer. Elle porta plutôt son regard sur Rogue, encore immobile dans l'ombre, à droite du foyer. De ce qu'elle pouvait entendre venant de sa part, il devenait de plus en plus préoccupé à propos d'elle. Si son _cadeau_ se révélait inutile, son maître le punirait d'abord, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Ce qu'elle décida ensuite aurait probablement paru complètement insensé et ridiculement imprudent à quiconque de sa connaissance. Elle-même aurait probablement été du même avis, deux mois auparavant, assise, l'esprit reposé, dans son fauteuil favori. Mais les choses avaient drastiquement changées depuis et cette décision lui parut alors la seule envisageable.

C'était une idée qui venait de lui apparaître, sortie du brouillard laissé par les Doloris et elle était d'ailleurs étonnée que Voldemort ne l'ait pas encore amené. Il ne voulait apparemment qu'utiliser son pouvoir lui-même, mais lui proposer de l'utiliser à sa place saurait-il aussi le satisfaire ?

Rogue ne la regardait pas mais elle continua de le fixer et il finit par tourner légèrement la tête. Là, elle cligna rapidement d'un œil, geste sans autre but que de capter son attention. Cela renforça d'abord son air agacé mais elle sut par ses pensées qu'il en était également intrigué. Elle articula silencieusement ce qu'elle voulait maintenant lui dire : « _Imperium _».

Il fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil au lord noir qui parcourait encore vivement la pièce mais sans leur accorder son attention. Cependant, elle vit bien qu'il n'avait pas compris.

« _Quoi ?_ » put-elle en effet lire sur ses lèvres comme dans son esprit.

Elle reprit plus lentement le même mot mais il sembla que l'espion ne savait pas décoder ses paroles silencieuses. Elle brisa alors le contact visuel pour lui désigner sa main droite d'un mouvement des yeux. Déplaçant lentement son index, elle traça trois lettres invisibles dans l'air, I-M-P, puis répéta clairement « _Imperium_ ». L'homme haussa subrepticement les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit enfin, avant de reprendre une expression de dédain.

« _Les Occlumens savent combattre l'Imperium_ », l'entendit-elle penser aussitôt.

Pour toute réponse, elle se força à hausser les épaules, un air indifférent au visage. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de cette idée, elle lui donnait sa chance.

l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l

Severus Rogue ne savait plus aussi clairement ce qu'il devait faire pour le moment. Quelques heures plus tôt, dénoncer la fille de Scrimgeour semblait la plus simple et la plus profitable des solutions pour lui, mais maintenant que son maître tardait à lui montrer de la reconnaissance et que, bien qu'il ne se l'avoua qu'à contrecoeur, les effets de l'alcool n'influençaient plus son esprit, la suite de ses actes ne lui semblait plus aussi claire.

Une heure plus tôt, lorsque la jeune femme lui avait fait sa suggestion, il l'avait écartée à l'instant même. Il n'était plus l'espion qu'il avait joué pour elle et n'allait sûrement pas proposer à son maître un moyen pour elle se s'échapper. Il pouvait être sûr que Rose Scrimgeour savait combattre, ne serait-ce que partiellement, le sortilège de l'Imperium. Cela demandait les mêmes aptitudes que l'Occlumencie, qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement.

Elle fournissait d'ailleurs cette dernière preuve alors que son maître était assis calmement à moins d'un mètre d'elle, tentant depuis un trop long moment de briser ses barrières mentales, sans autre succès pour le moment que de l'affaiblir lentement. Il les regardait faire sans pouvoir agir et il devait s'avouer qu'il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Il voulait que la scène prenne fin mais proposer à son maître d'employer le sortilège Impardonnable sur elle serait reprendre son rôle d'allié. Était-ce vraiment la meilleure des solutions ?

Il se racla finalement la gorge avant de prendre la parole, interrompant le lord noir dans sa concentration silencieuse :

« Vous pourriez simplement la soumettre à l'Imperium », commença-t-il précautionneusement, « et ainsi l'obliger à répéter les informations qu'elle aura entendues. »

Voldemort eut la même réaction que lui-même plus tôt.

« Tu crois que je n'y avais pas déjà pensé, Severus ? » cracha-t-il en se retournant vers lui. « Les gens comme elle n'obéissent pas à ce genre de sortilège. »

C'était sa dernière chance avant de rejeter à nouveau son rôle de mangemort, et il ne la saisit pas. Il devenait agent-double à nouveau, quelques heures après avoir décidé du contraire. Voyant Rose du coin de l'œil, il tenta de se concentrer. Était-il toujours capable de mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« Sauf votre respect, maître », reprit-t-il, « Rose Scrimgeour n'est pas Occlumens, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. »

Le lord noir s'immobilisa en entendant cela, le fixant de son regard rouge. Rogue ne cilla pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il modifiait la réalité devant son maître. Prenant une inspiration, il se lança dans son explication, inventée de toute pièce.

« Ce qu'elle utilise n'est qu'une méthode de concentration élémentaire servant à repousser les pensées des gens autour d'elle », énonça-t-il. « Ce serait comparable à une sorte de barrière empêchant l'entrée aux esprits environnants. Rien à voir avec la science profonde de l'Occlumencie ou la volonté nécessaire pour vaincre l'Imperium. »

« Et ce serait contre cette vulgaire chose que je me battrait depuis une heure ? » répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vacillant entre colère et incrédulité.

« Cela expliquerait pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas au résultat espéré alors que jusqu'ici, aucun Occlumens ne vous a résisté. »

En prononçant cela, Rogue dut faire un effort supplémentaire pour ne rien laisser paraître de son mensonge. Si son maître le croyait, ce serait la plus superbe des ironies. Celui-ci ne sembla d'ailleurs rien suspecter et se contenta de toiser Rose pendant quelques longues secondes. Cette dernière parvint à soutenir son regard, malgré son visage blême de fatigue, ses cheveux noirs collés sur son front et son col de chemise défait, tout en gardant une expression qui ne laissait rien deviner de ses sentiments.

« Si elle ne se conduit pas comme tu le prétend, tu sais qui en écoperas. N'est-ce pas, Severus ? » articula lentement le lord noir, visiblement mécontent d'avoir à opter en ce sens.

Rogue eut une légère hésitation avant d'hocher rapidement la tête.

« Oui, maître », répondit-il d'une voix basse.

--

_Note de l'auteur : Hé oui, encore une fois, le chapitre 11 n'est qu'à l'état de balbutiements, en plus de mon horraire chargé d'école qui est de retour... Patience, mes amis, patience ! (Je tente de respecter un mois entre les chapitres... je dis bien je tente)_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Note de l'auteur : Oui je sais je suis une semaine en retard mais... aucune review pour le chapitre 10 ? Bon, je n'aime pas trop quêter les commentaires, mais je trouve pas ça chouette chouette de votre part. Par chance, je sais avoir eu un très bon achalandage ce mois dernier à cause du nouvel outil Reader Traffic de . Voilà pourquoi je ne vous ais pas abandonné à votre suspens et que je vous ais écrit le chapitre 11. Espèces de chanceux._

**Chapitre 11**

Avançant de son pas naturellement assuré, Rose Scrimgeour reprenait ses aises de propriétaire de la maison. Toujours 22 ans, les cheveux auburn légèrement bouclés et les yeux bleus, son statut de fille du ministre retenue en otage avait nouvellement donné une certaine notoriété à son visage auprès du monde sorcier.

Il n'en était pas question pour l'instant, les couloirs du ministère étant encore calmes à cette heure. Mais la situation risquait de changer sans attendre, si on considérait l'endroit où elle se dirigeait.

Le bureau des Aurors était définitivement l'endroit où on l'envoyait. Pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Le maître ne voulait pas passer par quatre chemins s'il pouvait l'éviter. Et les plans tenus secrets, les grandes décisions prises en huis clos, tout y était et y serait encore. Voilà pourquoi elle était là.

Elle arrivait en vu de l'aile qu'elle recherchait, partie du deuxième étage où l'agitation régnait sans cesse. Tirant sur sa cape bleu cendré, elle en fit disparaître les plis qui, de toute façon, se fondaient dans les reflets du velours. Un pâle sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat froid qu'ils n'avaient habituellement pas. Sans la chevelure rougeoyante qui lui était propre, certains n'auraient peut-être pas fait le rapprochement entre elle et la jeune fille fraîche et souriante que présentaient les journaux. De charmante elle était devenue polaire. Mais de cela les Aurors ne se formaliseraient pas.

Elle entra d'un pas décidé dans la grande pièce divisée en box, sans se préoccuper du bruit ambiant qu'elle abhorrait habituellement. Les occupants de l'endroit, hommes et femmes assignés à de multiples dossiers, évoluaient dans un brouhaha constant, que chacun alimentait d'exclamations et de commandements divers. Cela contribua à camoufler son apparition pendant quelques secondes, personne n'ayant l'esprit disposé à dévisager les nouveaux venus. Même si soudain…

« Mlle Scrimgeour !? »

C'était Fleisher, elle pouvait l'affirmer rien qu'au ton de la voix. Mais elle ne daigna pas répondre, ni même se retourner vers son ancien garde du corps. Elle n'était pas venue perdre son temps avec les laquais de son paternel. Surtout si par cet acte la nouvelle de son retour s'ébruitait jusqu'à lui. Elle avait mieux à faire de sa visite.

Elle continua donc sans s'arrêter, même si à partir de là, quelques personnes se retournèrent sur son chemin. Son but se situait au fond de la pièce, derrière les portes de chêne vernis, chez le chef du département en personne. Le maître n'aimait pas attendre pour rien, elle se devait d'être ambitieuse dès le début.

Il ne lui manquait d'ailleurs que quelques pas à franchir lorsqu'on l'interrompit à nouveau, d'une manière plus brutale cette fois, en l'empoignant par le bras. Elle s'arrêta avant de se retourner promptement, presque violemment, vers l'importun qui se permettait un tel geste. Sa surprise fut presque inexistante en reconnaissant Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Monsieur Shacklebolt, veuillez garder vos mains où elles ne gênent pas mes mouvements, j'essayerai de faire de même », déclara-t-elle d'un ton volontairement cassant, même si un sourire ornait encore ses lèvres.

L'homme à la peau noire ne bougea pas pour autant, l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre son chemin. Il adopta plutôt une expression aimable dont elle ne voulait pas avant de répondre :

« Mlle Scrimgeour ! C'est une agréable surprise de voir que vous vous portez bien. Nous nous sommes inquiétés en votre absence. »

La jeune femme fit alors disparaître la dernière trace d'amabilité qu'il restait sur son visage. Sa cordialité avait des limites que cet homme ne connaissait visiblement pas.

« Et bien… » commença-t-elle de sa voix la plus acerbe, mais soudain sans pouvoir finir.

Pourtant la réplique était là, cinglante à souhait. Mais l'Auror venait au même moment de lui lâcher le bras pour lui serrer la main, geste qu'elle aurait évité normalement, pour des raisons qui lui étaient évidentes.

Les contacts physiques, aussi petits étaient-ils, la soumettaient toujours à une sorte d'éblouissement désagréable et cette fois, ce ne furent pas ses barrières mentales qui en écopèrent mais son esprit lui-même, laissé sans protection d'une manière des plus imprudente. Elle aurait pu comparer l'effet donné à une enseigne au néon allumée derrière ses paupières et qui afficherait agressivement le nom de son interlocuteur. D'un premier sursaut, elle se dégagea vivement de ce dernier avant de s'arrêter après quelques pas, prise d'un vertige soudain. Elle cru pendant quelques secondes qu'elle allait perdre connaissance mais lorsque sa vision lui revint normalement, elle était encore sur ses deux jambes.

« Et bien je serais resté absente plus longtemps si ça vous faisait un tel effet, Shacklebolt », compléta-t-elle finalement, d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'imposante.

D'ailleurs, elle ne se rappelait soudainement plus très bien du pourquoi de cette phrase.

Kingsley, quant à lui, ne fut pas long à réagir. Reprenant la jeune femme par le bras, il l'entraîna jusqu'à son box sans que personne ne les remarque. Celle-ci n'opposa pas de résistance, semblant quelque peu sonnée sans qu'il en sache la véritable raison. Il était d'avis qu'un endroit loin des regards indiscrets lui serait profitable. Son bureau formait le bout de sa rangée et était donc légèrement en retrait de l'agitation générale. À l'intérieur se trouvait simplement sa table de travail et deux chaises dont l'une à peine visible sous les piles de parchemins. Les murs n'avaient pas été épargnés non plus et avaient été tapissés de multiples photos et articles de la Gazette. Par chance, le sol permettait encore les déplacements ce qui n'était pas le cas chez certains collègues.

Ce ne fut que pour dégager un peu la place à l'aide de sa baguette qu'il relâcha la jeune femme. Celle-ci eut tôt fait de s'écarter de lui, sans pour autant quitter le box, se contentant de lisser nerveusement sa cape de velours pendant plusieurs secondes. La voyant fixer avec peine ses yeux au même endroit pour plus d'un moment, il se dit à nouveau qu'elle ne devait pas être dans son état normal. Il l'invita d'un geste de la main à a s'asseoir sur la chaise libre mais elle l'ignora.

« Êtes-vous sure d'aller bien, mademoiselle ? » s'informa-t-il alors.

Il y eut un délai avant que celle-ci ne réponde. Comme si elle avait besoin de temps pour décoder ses paroles.

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? » finit-elle pourtant par déclarer en un souffle.

Elle avait perdu ses couleurs depuis quelques secondes et la respiration lui semblait laborieuse. S'appuyant au mur d'une main, elle agrippa sa cape de l'autre, la tordant fiévreusement entre ses doigts. Mais soudain sa tête ballotta vers l'avant et Kingsley vint la rattraper, croyant qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle ne le fit pas, mais s'accrocha tout de même à lui, alors que ses genoux avaient lâché.

« Qu'avez-vous, mademoiselle ? » s'exclama l'Auror, son inquiétude grandissant à chaque secondes.

Elle répondit quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas, le son de ses paroles étant étouffé par le tissu de ses robes. Il lui demanda de le dire à nouveau et elle sembla peiner plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir articuler de nouveau :

« Aidez-moi… »

Il en resta figé quelques secondes, assommé par cette demande à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Et puis la voix qu'il avait entendue paraissait si… changée, soudainement.

Il bougea finalement, alors que la jeune femme lui glissait lentement entre les bras et réussit à l'asseoir sur le siège libre de parchemins. Celle-ci tremblait à présent et un voile de sueur couvrait son front. Lorsqu'il lui fit lâcher prises sur ses robes, elle retourna agripper sa propre cape comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à fixer ses yeux plus d'une seconde sur le même point.

« Qui a-t-il ? » s'empressa-t-il de lui demander, à présent à genoux devant elle. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Un éclair passa dans le regard bleu de son interlocutrice avant qu'un sourire cruel ne déforme ses traits.

« Lâchez-moi, Shacklebolt, je ne veux rien de vous », cracha-t-elle avec cette nouvelle hargne avant de se mordre les lèvres et de fermer violemment les paupières.

Elle respira plusieurs fois, comme à bout de souffle, avant de relever la tête à nouveau. Ce geste sembla lui prendre toutes ses forces et se sont des yeux rendus brillant par la fatigue qu'il vit se fixer sur lui. Elle ouvrit d'abord la bouche sans pourtant réussir à émettre un son, puis se mordit les lèvres à nouveau.

« Que vous arrive-t-il… » souffla Kingsley, désespéré d'attendre une réponse.

« Un… un Imperium… » haleta finalement la jeune fille, la voix plus hachée qu'à l'ordinaire, avant de se raidir rapidement, fermant les yeux à nouveau.

L'Auror en resta bouche bée, son esprit ne semblant pas vouloir accepter l'information. Dans toute sa carrière, jamais il n'aurait cru entendre une victime du sortilège impardonnable se déclarer elle-même. Mais voici que c'était le cas. La fille du ministre ne serait jamais comme les autres.

Il se ressaisit quelques secondes plus tard, son sang-froid et sa logique reprenant le dessus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soumettait des sorciers de leur camp à l'Imperium, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'en apercevaient non plus. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire alors.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle », murmura-t-il en allant discrètement saisir sa baguette mais sans la lâcher des yeux pour autant. « Je ferai le nécessaire. »

l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l

Un moment était passé depuis son arrivée au ministère. C'était la seule estimation dont son cerveau se sentait capable, alors qu'il lui faisait l'effet d'être modelé en caoutchouc. Un moment, c'est-à-dire entre 30 minutes et quelques heures. Elle ne pouvait être plus précise.

Devant elle était assis un Auror qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou dont elle ne se souvenait pas, et qui la fixait bêtement, sans sembler avoir autre chose à faire. Il portait une robe d'un brun-orange terni par la lessive, ornée de boutons et de poches à des endroits particulièrement inutiles. Le tout était simplement hideux. Elle faillit le lui dire, avant de décider qu'il n'en valait même pas la peine. Elle était si fatiguée que l'envie de parler lui passait toujours très rapidement.

Elle était encore assise sur la chaise du bureau de Shacklebolt, mais ses mains étaient à présent liées aux accoudoirs et sa baguette lui avait été confisquée. Elle ne se souvenait pas particulièrement du moment où cela avait eu lieu, mais elle ne pouvait que constater les faits. Position inconfortable pour raison inconnue et temps indéterminé.

Autour d'elle, les pensées ne formaient qu'un bourdonnement constant qu'elle pouvait oublier facilement. Peu importait, puisqu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer assez pour en extirper quoi que ce soit. Elle n'en avait plus l'énergie, ni la volonté.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans ce _bourbier _? Déjà si elle pouvait réussir à mettre ce point au clair…

Ce qui lui semblait être un étourdissement la prit à nouveau, effaçant momentanément la vision de l'Auror devant ses yeux et les pensées rationnelles de son esprit. Elle se raidit un peu, ayant l'impression de plonger sous une eau dense.

_Que fais-tu ? _

Elle ne répondit rien, ne pensa à rien. En vérité on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse.

_Qu'attend-tu ainsi, immobile ? Pourquoi n'agis-tu pas ?_

« Je ne peux pas », pensa-t-elle sans grande conviction. « Tout ça est tellement… épuisant… »

_Écoute ce qu'ils se disent. Retiens-le. Rapporte-le. _

Elle aurait soupiré mentalement si cela était possible. Tout cela lui semblait si… impossible à repousser. Ces mots étaient des ordres qu'elle ne pouvait discuter, ni refuser. Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre les pensées de l'idiot à robe brune, pourtant à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Tout ça lui semblait si compliqué. Pourquoi était-elle là encore ?

Sa vision revint, ainsi que ses pensées désagréables, comme si rien ne s'était produit entre temps. À nouveau, elle trouva le bureau moche, son gardien moche, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, et ses liens coupant la circulation de ses mains. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une migraine.

C'est alors qu'elle détecta une nouvelle présence dans son champs d'écoute ­– c'était une façon de parler – venant en direction du box. Shacklebolt assurément, qui était allé et venu plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle était là. L'homme entra justement dans le bureau quelques secondes plus tard, l'air aussi pressé qu'avant. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder, se contentant de soupirer encore une fois et de changer légèrement de position sur sa chaise. Elle ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter à nouveau, peu importe ses propos. Sur le moment, la seule chose qui lui aurait peut-être fait envie aurait été de dormir.

« Vous êtes toujours avec nous Mlle Scrimgeour ? » demanda Shacklebolt en s'agenouillant devant elle, se mettant à sa hauteur.

Elle le fixa sans répondre. Un « oui » ou un « non » n'aurait pas été d'une très grande utilité, peu importe sa situation. Et l'énergie lui faisait défaut pour ce genre de banalité.

« J'ai parlé avec votre père, et avec d'autres personnes de confiance qui ont votre bien à cœur », poursuivit l'Auror lentement, avec le ton qu'on les guérisseurs lorsque le diagnostic est grave mais qu'ils ne veulent voir personne paniquer.

C'était agaçant selon elle. Et puis vraiment, elle ne voyait pas qui pouvaient bien être les « personnes ayant son bien à cœur ». Tout cela n'était que des sottises. Elle le savait, Shacklebolt le savait, et l'autre en robe brune n'était même plus dans le box pour le savoir aussi.

« Nous avons décidé de la meilleure solution pour vous, étant donné ce qu'il vous arrive », entendit-elle ensuite.

Le reste ne fut pas bien difficile à aller chercher, si bien qu'elle ne pu déterminer avec certitude si les mots avaient été dits ou pensés. Ils n'avaient fait qu'apparaître dans son esprit, sans qu'elle en ait conscience.

« En vous envoyant à New York, vous serez en sécurité », disaient-ils.

_New York._ Elle tressaillit en entendant cela. Elle ne devait pas aller à New York, elle n'avait pas achevé son travail en Angleterre. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe, comme la dernière fois.

_Tu dois rester au ministère. Écouter autour. Rapporter au maître._

Elle ignora l'ordre. Il ne faisait aucun sens pour elle. Pour éviter New York, s'enfuir, transplaner, Liverpool, Sheffield, Brighton…

_Tais-toi__._

Brighton. Il fallait qu'elle trouve… qu'elle le trouve.

Elle inspira brusquement, comme si sa tête venait d'émerger de l'eau. Shacklebolt sursauta, alors qu'elle serait les mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise. Son esprit venait de s'éclaircir brusquement, même si une volonté autre que la sienne semblait vouloir l'en empêcher. Elle ne devait pas trouver Severus Rogue, elle ne le pouvait pas. Mais elle devait révéler son identité à l'Ordre, maintenant qu'elle-même ne pouvait plus servir d'intermédiaire avec l'espion.

_Tais-toi._

Non. Elle devait…

« Mlle Scrimgeour, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Shacklebolt à nouveau préoccupé par elle.

_Tais-toi._

« Non… » riposta-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pu. « Je dois… »

L'effort était tel qu'elle vit pendant quelques instants des ombres noires apparaître devant ses yeux. Mais son esprit restait clair sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Une main fraîche vint lui toucher la joue, la forçant à redresser la tête. L'Auror la força à le regarder, tout en articulant tranquillement :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Que cherchez-vous à dire ? »

_Non._

« Ma… ma source… » finit-elle par laisser tomber entre deux halètements.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Il comprenait l'importance de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« Qui est-ce ? » souffla-t-il, pour ne plus qu'aucun de ses collègues ne puissent l'entendre.

_Non._

« S..Sev… » parvint-elle à expirer, après plusieurs secondes.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'un haut-le-cœur la prenne.

« Rogue… »

Et ses sens se brouillèrent et ses yeux ne virent plus.

_Note de l'auteur : hinhih, bon, oui, j'avoue, je n'ai pas encore alligné une seule lettre d'un seul mot du chapitre 12. Mais l'idée est là ! l'idée est là !_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

L'océan était toujours gris à cette heure. Ses vagues venaient mouiller les berges sans ardeur, juste assez pour faire saillir un peu d'écume blanche. Un grondement sourd s'en échappait avec une éternelle constance. Il n'y avait pas de vent, seulement une légère brise salée. Le calme, autant qu'il était possible d'en avoir.

La colline s'élevait pour devenir falaise quelques mètres plus loin. Ses grandes touffes d'herbe pendouillaient sur les extrémités, tendant vers la mer au dessous. Les gens à y monter étaient rares, presqu'inexistants. Selon la tradition, une jeune fille y aurait perdu la vie, en tombant dans les flots. C'était il y a longtemps.

Rose expira longuement en atteignant le sommet. L'air était frais et dur pour les poumons, mais il lui faisait du bien, alors qu'elle se sentait étouffer à l'intérieur. Elle souffla un peu sur ses mains rougies, et les frotta l'une contre l'autre. Ses gants étaient restés dans sa chambre, elle n'y avait pas pensé avant de descendre. Son manteau par contre la tenait au chaud, fait de laine grise en mailles serrées. Son foulard de soie verte complétait son rôle, les souliers sans talons et les bas de coton n'étant qu'accessoires.

La jeune femme porta son regard vers l'horizon devant elle. Les nuages finissaient par se confondre avec l'eau et il en devenait impossible de distinguer les uns de l'autre. La veille elle avait pu apercevoir un paquebot, venu d'Europe jusqu'ici vraisemblablement. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait aimé se dire, alors qu'aucune nouvelle ne lui était parvenue de chez elle depuis apparemment très longtemps.

Nous étions le 25 avril selon les guérisseurs. Elle avait du mal à y croire pour dire vrai. Un vide immense la séparait de son dernier souvenir, un souper chez la famille Weasley, le 30 novembre passé. Presque cinq mois.

Un frissonnement vint la traverser, même s'il n'était pas réellement dû au froid. Ces dernières pensées lui faisaient encore un choc. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'elles voulaient vraiment dire.

l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l

_La pièce était plongée dans un noir complet, si bien qu'elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement où elle se trouvait. Le lit sur lequel elle dormait quelques minutes plus tôt était confortable, si bien qu'elle aurait pu le confondre avec le siens. Les draps en étaient doux, de la douceur qu'on les vieux tissus lavés souvent, et ils portaient son odeur. Mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son véritable lit. Déjà le cadre en fer blanc lui en fournissait la preuve. _

_Elle tâtonna quelques secondes à la recherche d'une table de chevet, mais n'en trouva ni à sa gauche ni à sa droite. Sa baguette avait aussi disparue, car elle n'était ni sur elle, ni sous son oreiller. D'ailleurs, la chemise de nuit qu'elle se découvrit entrain de porter accru ses doutes. Elle ne l'avais assurément jamais vu auparavant._

_Elle finit par repousser les couvertures d'un coup ferme pour ensuite se lever. Le plancher était froid mais l'obscurité lui laissait maintenant entrevoir le contour d'une fenêtre vers laquelle elle se dirigea. Elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur et malgré ses efforts, elle ne put ni l'ouvrir, ni distinguer quoi que ce soit de l'autre coté. Contrariée, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur la pièce, toujours plongée dans le noir complet. Longeant les murs à tâtons, elle rencontra quelques meubles mais jamais de quoi s'éclairer ni aucun objet lui paressant familier. _

_C'était la situation où elle se trouvait lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit finalement, sur le mur alors opposé à elle. Elle sursauta d'abord avant de se figer lentement à la vue des baguettes magiques qu'on avait sorties et pointées sur elle. _

_« Retournez à votre lit, Mlle Rose », dit une voix de femme, calme mais ferme. _

_Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le visage des nouveaux-venus à cause de l'angle de la lumière, mais les pensées qu'ils émettaient lui prouvaient qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Ils étaient quatre, deux femmes et deux hommes. Immobile, elle les fixa plusieurs secondes en silence avant de s'exécuter._

_Ils ne baissèrent pas leur baguette pour autant. Maintenant assise sur son lit, Rose frissonna tout en serrant inconsciemment un pli de ses draps._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle alors._

_Sa voix était étrangement enrouée, elle n'aurait su en dire la raison. Comme si elle ne s'en était pas servie depuis bien longtemps. Mais sa question causa un frémissement parmi les autres sorciers. Ils ne savaient pas quoi lui répondre._

_Elle sentit alors une certaine inquiétude monter en elle. Tout cela n'était pas normal, c'était même très loin de l'être. _

_« Où suis-je ? » poursuivit-elle sans plus cacher son angoisse. « Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_Il n'y eut pas immédiatement de réponse. Une des femmes croisa un à un le regard de ses collègues avant de revenir vers elle. _

_« Faites un peu de lumière », lâcha-t-elle finalement. _

_Personne ne bougea mais bientôt de petites bougies fixées au plafond s'allumèrent. La pièce s'éclaira rapidement, se révélant d'une blancheur aseptisée et très peu accueillante. Rose y jeta un rapide coup d'œil qui confirma qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Revenant vers les quatre sorciers, elle dut en venir à la même constatation à leur sujet. Et leur baguette était toujours sortie. _

_« Je veux voir vos yeux. » reprit la première femme, une grande brune aux traits sévères. « Regardez-moi. »_

_Rose obéit tout en cherchant frénétiquement dans l'esprit de son interlocutrice un indice sur sa situation. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent mais lorsque la femme se recula et déclara que ses pupilles semblaient normales, elle saisit quelque chose d'autre…_

« Il semble que le sortilège de l'Imperium ait été levé »

_Sous le coup de la révélation, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres formèrent un « O » silencieux. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendu, c'était bien celle-là. L'Imperium. _

l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l

Elle tenta de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux en place mais le vent venait inlassablement jouer avec. Elle finit par renoncer et prit une derrière inspiration de l'air frais que lui amenait la mer. Il était temps qu'elle regagne sa chambre, ou on s'inquiéterait pour elle. Elle se retourna et commença à descendre précautionneusement vers le bas de la colline.

Le parc de l'Institut Sainte-Ragonde était vaste et relativement bien entretenu. Il n'était par contre guère fréquenté, les patients étant pour la plupart confinés à leur lit depuis longtemps. Des gens sous hypnose profonde, certains ayant perdu l'usage de leur esprit, d'autres ayant reçu le baiser du Détraqueur… L'Institut n'accueillait pratiquement personne véritablement en état d'apprécier une promenade au côté de l'océan.

Sous les pas de la jeune femme, l'herbe naissante du printemps commençait à réellement verdir. Elle s'étendait sur la plus grande partie de la propriété, allant de flétrie près de la bâtisse principale à broussailleuse sur la côte. Il n'y avait pas de fleurs à cause du temps encore froid mais deux plans de bégonia montraient leurs bourgeons de part et d'autre du bâtiment principal. Tentative pour rendre l'endroit un peu moins sévère apparemment.

Rose emprunta cette entré pour regagner l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas verrouillé, comme toutes les portes de l'endroit. Les patients aimaient s'embarrer quelques fois, sans pouvoir effectuer la manœuvre inverse par la suite. Cela embêtait les guérisseurs. On avait alors banni toute forme de serrure.

Des principes semblables avaient veillé à l'élaboration de toute la bâtisse. Les murs y étaient invariablement blancs, les planchers en pierre. Les chandelles servant à l'éclairage étaient placées hors de porté de quiconque, fixées au plafond. La moindre décoration était inexistante, les couloirs très larges et rectilignes, les pièces carrées et dégagées. Le tout pour un résultat fonctionnel, strict et sévère.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de fixer tout cela sans une moue réticente. Son appartement douillet de Londres lui manquait plus que jamais face à cet environnement sans âme. Elle finit quand même par faire son chemin à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, saluant de son mieux les guérisseurs et les infirmières qu'elle croisait.

Sa chambre se trouvait au dernier étage, recoin plutôt tranquille en comparaison au bruit qui pouvait régner plus bas. Au moins le personnel ici semblait avoir comprit l'agacement que procurait un syndrome de Krugger lorsque trop de monde se trouvait constamment à proximité. C'était peut-être le seul point positif qu'elle pouvait leur reconnaître.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité elle remarqua que quelque chose avait changé depuis son départ en promenade. Une voix qu'elle reconnaissait était apparue, même si elle n'aimait pas toujours la reconnaître. Une voix qui appartenait à quelqu'un l'attendant dans sa chambre. Maintenant arrivée, elle se glissa lentement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, restant assez silencieuse pour ne pas attirer immédiatement l'attention de sa visiteuse. Alicia Scrimgeour était assise sur la chaise de bois qui meublait le coin de la chambre, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle avait les traits tendus par l'anxiété et l'allure fatiguée. Elle était immobile, à l'exception de ses doigts qui serraient nerveusement un petit mouchoir brodé. Rose la regarda quelques instants sans se manifester, ne sachant pas si elle éprouvait de l'énervement ou du soulagement de voir sa mère là. Elle s'était jusque là efforcé de considérer cette femme comme une inconnu, et ce depuis de très longues années. Elle ne s'était jamais reconnue en elle, et elle ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Elle se racla finalement la gorge, signifiant sa présence à sa mère qui se retourna aussitôt. Celle-ci se leva d'un même mouvement et franchit la distance qui les séparait pour venir serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Rose se raidit d'abord comme à chaque fois qu'on lui imposait un contact physique sans avertissement. Puis elle se força à se détendre et à répondre à l'étreinte. Voir un visage familier était tout de même d'un certain réconfort.

« Oh Rose… ma petite Rose… »

Sa mère sanglotait à présent tout en continuant de la serrer contre elle.

« Je vais bien, mère », dit la jeune femme en retour, peut-être un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Alicia finit par se reculer légèrement, les yeux encore humide. En s'essuyant les joues, elle s'excusa, comme toujours. Rose en fut agacée mais tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître. Elle fit reprendre place à sa mère sur la chaise et s'assit elle-même sur le pied de son lit. Il fallut encore une minute pour que sa visiteuse cesse tout à fait de pleurer.

« Pardonne-moi Rose, mais… il y a si longtemps que tu n'étais plus toi-même », dit-elle encore émue. « J'avais perdu espoir de te revoir ainsi un jour… »

La jeune femme serra les dents mais tenta de garder un visage neutre. Cet entretien ne s'annonçait pas mieux que tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà connus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement renvoyer sa mère cette fois. Elle avait besoin d'elle.

« Le sort a été levé. C'est aussi simple, mère », répondit-elle d'un ton laconique.

Un silence suivit. Rose porta son regard vers son interlocutrice puis vers la fenêtre. De la brume commençait à se lever au dessus de l'océan.

« Quand pourrai-je repartir pour Londres ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Sa mère sursauta à ces mots, avant de recommencer à tordre son mouchoir entre ses doigts.

« Londres ? Mais pourquoi si vite… Nous pouvons encore rester ici tu sais. »

Mais la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez établi à New York durant mon… inconscience que j'ai maintenant l'envie soudaine d'y rester. »

« Chérie… »

« Je sais que c'est ce que tu voudrais me voir faire », objecta sa fille. « Je sais aussi que grand-mère Éveline serait très heureuse de m'accueillir chez elle. Mais cela ne changera rien à ma décision. J'ai des choses à faire en Angleterre. Je dois y retourner. »

Ce fut au tour de la femme de soupirer. Elle fixa un long moment ses mains avant de revenir vers son interlocutrice. Ses yeux étaient humides à nouveau.

« Plusieurs choses se sont passées depuis ton départ, Rose », laissa-t-elle tomber gravement.

Sa fille la regarda sans ciller puis s'humecta lentement les lèvres, comprenant de quoi il était question.

« Ton père… »

« Comment est-il mort ? » coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

Alicia ne put que la regarder, d'abord immobile, puis des larmes se remirent à couler de ses yeux. Rose se prit alors la tête entre les mains et se pinça l'arrête du nez, cette fois franchement agacée. Mais l'esprit de sa mère restait un livre ouvert et elle n'eut aucun mal à apprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Une simple attaque alors que le ministre sortait de son bureau. Un enlèvement, de la torture probablement. Son corps avait été retrouvé. Mort d'un Avada Kedavra. Son poste avait été repris par le sous-ministre Vincent Cromwell. Cromwell était sous Imperium depuis le début de la guerre bien sûr.

« Ça ne change rien à mes plans », dit-elle finalement. « Sais-tu quand je pourrai sortir d'ici? »

Son interlocutrice s'essuya encore les yeux de son mouchoir et un soupira une dernière fois.

« Les guérisseurs veulent te maintenir en observation encore un peu… Au cas où… tu te sentirais mal à nouveau. »

Rose fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Le sort a été levé, mère. Et on ne peut lancer un Imperium à distance. C'est ridicule. »

Alicia eut un air embarrassé et abaissa les yeux sur ses mains à nouveau.

« Ils disent que quelques jours devraient suffire… »

« Je me suis réveillé dimanche et nous sommes mercredi. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? »

« Vous sortirez demain Mlle Rose. »

La jeune femme sursauta au son de la voix derrière elle. Se retournant vivement, elle vit que la guérisseuse Brown se trouvait à l'entré de la chambre, une main appuyée sur le cadre de la porte. Rose fronça légèrement les sourcils, mécontente de ne pas l'avoir entendu approcher. Puis elle laissa tomber :

« Bien. »

--

_Note de l'auteur : Bon, ce chapitre-ci m'a prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, j'espère que le prochain ira un peu mieux. Croyez-le ou non, on arrive proche de la fin les amis.... _


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Les murs de la cellule étaient en pierres grises. Grises, froides et dures. Près du plafond elles avaient laissé de l'eau s'infiltrer, faisant apparaitre de longues coulées sombres dans les coins. On ne les avait assurément pas nettoyées depuis des lustres. De loin elles donnaient même l'impression d'être... _huileuses_. De la crasse accumulée avec le temps et les occupants de l'endroit. Simplement répugnant.

Assis sur l'extrémité du semblant de lit en bois, Severus Rogue fixait ces mêmes pierres depuis la dernière heure, sans quitter son expression de dégout. Ses traits étaient tendus et son teint trop pâle mais ses yeux étaient encore vifs et impatient de pouvoir se poser sur autre chose. Il porta brièvement son regard sur ses mains - des ongles sales, des doigts écorchés par endroit - poussa un soupir agacé et revint aux pierres du mur. La dernière année avait beau s'être déroulée dans la clandestinité pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas autant abimé que les deux semaines qui venaient de passer.

Deux semaines depuis la chute de celui qu'on avait nommé le seigneur des ténèbres. Deux semaines depuis que la marque qui enlaidissait sont avant-bras gauche avait irrémédiablement disparue. Mais également deux semaines depuis que les Aurors avaient célébré sa capture. Il n'aurait pas dû dévoiler sa présence lors de la bataille finale. Rester masqué comme les derniers mangemorts qui l'entouraient, s'enfuir avec ceux qui l'avaient pu. Cela aurait probablement été mieux pour lui.

Azkaban n'était plus la prison qu'elle avait été depuis le départ des détraqueurs, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une demeure lugubre. Des cachots sans lumières, des lits sans couvertures, des repas rares et à l'aspect douteux… Les gardiens, de simples sorciers à présent, profitaient de leur nouveau poste pour se venger de ceux qui avaient probablement tué leur famille ou leurs amis. Severus avait eut droit à un interrogatoire en règle presque chaque jour depuis son arrivé, et à des manœuvres moins officielles les jours restant… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à surmonter une quelconque humiliation publique, mais lorsqu'ils en venaient aux poings et aux coups, il comprenait qu'il n'était plus d'âge à encaisser tout cela bien longtemps.

Il sursauta légèrement quand une porte claqua au loin, mais il ne détourna pas son attention du mur pour autant. Assurément rien d'intéressant, ce n'était pas encore l'heure du souper, ni celle de la visite des gardiens. Le silence était d'ailleurs revenu, comme si rien n'était venu le troubler.

L'homme soupira lentement en se remémorant que ce qu'il vivait depuis quelques jours était peut-être un aperçu du reste de son existence. Son procès n'avait toujours pas été annoncé mais il savait bien que peu importe son moment, il n'en sortirait pas libre. Le monde sorcier voulait que justice soit faite, et s'il croupissait déjà à Azkaban c'était qu'on voulait l'y faire rester aussi longtemps que possible.

Severus sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il entendit distinctement le bruit de sa serrure qu'on déverrouillait. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva rapidement et attendit que la porte s'ouvre sans la quitter des yeux. Cela prit plusieurs secondes mais le lourd battant d'acier finit par pivoter sur ses gonds, laissant entrer la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé voir là. Une robe rapiécée, des cheveux parsemés de mèches grises et une cicatrice encore récente sur la joue droite, Remus J. Lupin venait apparemment de pénétrer dans sa cellule. Il entendit à peine le gardien lui annoncer sèchement qu'il avait un visiteur avant de voir la porte se refermer, le laissant seul avec le loup-garou.

Les deux hommes se considérèrent d'abord en silence. Severus avait conscience de sa robe de mangemort, déchirée et rendue rigide où le sang avait coulé. Il avait aussi conscience de ses cheveux sale et de sa barbe de quelques jours, mais il ne regardait pas moins le visiteur la tête haute, avec son mépris habituel. Lupin ne sembla pas en tenir compte alors qu'il lui offrait un sourire embarrassé et lui tendait la main. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que le prisonnier ne manifeste son intention de lui rendre sa poignée de main et il finit par laisser retomber son bras.

« Content de te revoir, Severus », déclara-t-il à la place de son habituelle voix aimable.

« Le plaisir n'est nullement partagé, Lupin », déclara froidement l'ancien espion.

Un silence inconfortable sembla vouloir s'installer pendant quelques secondes avant que le dernier maraudeur ne reprenne la parole.

« Je suppose que tu aimerais savoir ce que je fais ici. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que les gens du ministère ont enfin comprit où était la place des créatures comme toi ? » répliqua Severus méchamment.

L'autre homme perdit un peu son sourire et soupira lentement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Non ce n'est pas pour cela », laissa-t-il tomber. « Et j'imagine qu'alors on ne m'aurait pas laissé venir te parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son interlocuteur garda le silence et sa mine se renfrogna, mais le lycanthrope décida de ne pas y porter attention.

« C'est Harry qui m'a obtenu les autorisations pour une visite ici. Depuis sa victoire, il semble qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour lui refuser une quelconque signature sur un parchemin », expliqua Lupin de nouveau sur son habituel ton doux.

Rogue émit un grognement agacé, se retenant de lâcher une remarque plus désobligeante à propos du fils de son ancien ennemi. Potter avait semble-t-il maintenant tous les droits, seulement parce qu'il avait réussi à articuler convenablement les deux mots du sortilège de mort. Le monde de la sorcellerie était tombé encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Et si je n'ai aucune envie de recevoir ta visite, créature stupide ? » cracha-t-il ensuite. « Cette option ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit, je suppose ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, puis Lupin laissa tomber lentement :

« Rose Scrimgeour est revenue en Angleterre. »

Severus était retourné à la contemplation de mur gris de sa cellule, évitant la vue de celui qui se permettait de le déranger. Mais en entendant ces derniers mots, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vivement vers son interlocuteur. Son geste manqua d'ailleurs de faire sursauter ce dernier et il s'en voulu de réagir aussi vivement. Il s'appliqua donc à ne rien laisser paraître dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda :

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« Kingsley l'a vu au ministère, avant-hier », répondit l'autre. « Elle parlait avec le chef des Aurors semble-t-il. »

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, avant d'acquiescer lentement. Il reposa son regard sur le mur, ne sachant pas de quelle manière cette nouvelle devait le faire réagir. Lors de son dernier contact avec la jeune femme, il l'avait livrée à son maître pour qu'il la soumette ensuite à l'Imperium. Ce n'était pas le meilleur souvenir qu'il aurait pu lui laisser de leur collaboration.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois Lupin, mais je n'attend rien de Rose Scrimgeour. »

« Tu as été espion pour elle », contra le dernier maraudeur.

« J'ai manqué de la faire tuer ».

« Le résultat reste qu'elle est toujours en vie. »

« Elle… » riposta Rogue, maintenant en colère, avant de s'interrompre. « Qu'essai-tu de faire, animal stupide ? Tu ne sais rien de tout ça, tu n'étais pas là ! »

Il se leva rageusement et lui tourna le dos, marchant à grand pas dans ses quelques mètres carré de cellule. Il aurait aimé jeter le loup-garou dehors et mettre fin à cette conversation inutile.

« Je sais qu'aussitôt revenue au ministère, elle a pu contacter Kingsley et le mettre au courant de ton rôle. Ton Imperium ne devait pas être très fort. »

Severus tiqua et laissa échapper un ricanement silencieux.

« Tu crois qu'il était de moi ? Que le seigneur des Ténèbres m'aurait laissé un tel pouvoir ? Tu es bien naïf, Lupin… »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes dans la cellule. Un peu plus loin, un prisonnier poussa un juron qui résonna faiblement le long du couloir de pierre.

« Je savait qu'elle pouvait échapper à un Imperium, sinon je ne l'aurais pas laissée faire… », murmura-t-il ensuite, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre homme.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais l'homme ne jugea pas utile d'ajouter plus de nuances à ses propos. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réellement évaluer les pouvoirs de la jeune femme avant cette nuit-là. Tout ne reposait que sur les dires de celle-ci, sur la confiance qu'elle avait en ses capacités, sur sa confiance à lui en elle… Si tout n'était pas allé aussi vite sur le moment, s'il avait été, lui-même, un peu plus en état de raisonner, jamais il n'aurait laissé la situation dégénérer ainsi. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d'agir sans pouvoir en contrôler les conséquences par la suite.

« Tu lui faisais donc confiance à ce point ?»

« Non, Lupin. Je ne sais pas où tu vois cette interprétation des évènements. »

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avouer ce genre de chose au lycanthrope. Malheureusement, celui-ci était plus perspicace qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu l'as laissé assurer ta place en tant qu'espion et en tant que mangemort, Severus. Appelle cela comme tu le voudras, seulement tu te souviendras que la dernière personne avant elle à avoir joué ce rôle était Albus en personne. Ce n'est pas rien. »

Rogue garda le silence et fixa un point quelconque du mur en prenant soin d'ainsi tourner complètement le dos à Lupin. Il n'avait rien à répondre à tout cela, l'homme avait raison. Il avait laissé Rose Scrimgeour gagner sa confiance dès le soir apparemment si lointain où il l'avait rencontré à l'hôtel Prince of Wales. Il s'en était jusque là à peine rendu compte.

Le silence s'étirait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et Lupin se décida finalement à reprendre la parole.

« Bon », posa-t-il lentement en passant une main dans ses cheveux clairs. « Je ne te ferai pas admettre des choses que tu n'admettras jamais devant moi. Tu peux garder tes réflexions pour toi. Je ne suis pas Rose, je ne viendrai pas les chercher sans ton accord. »

Le maître des potions ne releva pas la remarque, l'esprit ailleurs, les yeux encore posés sur le mur. Le lycanthrope sembla attendre une réponse quelques secondes puis il soupira doucement et enfoui négligemment ses mains dans les poches de sa robe.

« Je crois pouvoir l'approcher dans les prochains jours. Kingsley a trouvé son adresse, elle habite à nouveau à Londres. »

La phrase brisa le silence qui était tombé depuis quelques secondes. Elle sembla raisonner contre les parois de la cellule un moment avant que Rogue ne daigne finalement se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Son visage semblait toutefois moins froid qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors. Comme s'il était soudainement prêt à entendre ce que le lycanthrope était venu lui dire.

« Et en quoi cela importe-t-il pour moi ? » demanda-t-il malgré cela.

« Je pourrais lui transmettre un message de ta part », proposa l'autre soudainement à mi-voix, comme s'il craignait qu'on les surprenne.

Il se retourna d'ailleurs rapidement vers la porte de la cellule pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée. Puis voyant que l'espion ne répondait toujours pas, il ajouta :

« Ça peut être sous forme de lettre aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agit… »

Rogue ne dit toujours rien, se contentant de dévisager l'ancien maraudeur.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Lupin ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton soudainement las.

Son interlocuteur esquissa alors un réel sourire moqueur.

« Parce que tu es parfois trop borné pour trouver toi-même ce qui est bon pour toi, Severus. »

L'espion haussa simplement un sourcil interrogateur avant de le considérer étrangement quelques secondes.

« Tu as un parchemin ? » laissa-t-il enfin tomber.

Lupin jeta encore un bref coup d'œil à la porte de la cellule en sortant un bout de papier de sous son chandail et un stylo moldu de sa manche.

Quelques mots suffirent de la part de l'ancien mangemort avant qu'il ne remette le billet incriminant au lycanthrope.

_« Vérifier la chronologie des sorts, le jour de la bataille » _

_ « S.R.__ » _

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l**

C'était une matinée ordinaire sur Delavoy Street. Des passants marchaient d'un pas rapide d'un coté et de l'autre de l'avenue, sans vraiment regarder ce qui pouvait les entourer. Une femme sorti d'un des immeubles de la place, progressa sans hésitation le long de la courte allée en pierre, gagna le trottoir et pris au nord. Elle avait des cheveux rougeoyant remontés sous son chapeau et ses talons effilés frappaient régulièrement le pavé. Baissant la tête elle n'aperçu pas l'homme qui sortait alors d'un café, un croissant dans une main, une serviette dans l'autre. Elle le percuta vivement alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il en échappa son déjeuné, à moitié sur le sol, à moitié sur la dame. Les deux partis se confondant en excuses pour un moment, il y eu un aller-retour jusqu'au sol et inversement, puis entre le mouchoir de l'homme et la manche tachée de la femme. Des mots bafouillés et un regard entendu. Puis la dame rebroussa chemin dans le but de changer de tailleur chez elle. Elle ne ressortit étrangement pas pour le reste de la journée.

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l**

_Dans l'affaire le ministère de la justice magique contre Severus Rogue : _

_Une enquête plus approfondie a eu lieu pour déterminer les sorts lancés par la baguette de l'accusé lors de la nuit du 22 au 23 avril. Les résultats obtenus on signifié la présence de plusieurs sortilèges d'entrave et de stupéfixion mais aucun Impardonnables n'a pu être retracé. _

_Le magenmagot n'a donc pu établir la preuve de l'implication criminelle de l'accusé lors de la bataille ayant opposé les fidèles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom aux forces du ministère de la magie._

_De plus, l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt a tenu à témoigner de l__'implication active de l'accusé au près de l'organisation reconnue de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ces propos seront évalués ultérieurement. _

_Le conseil de la justice magique a donc prononcé un verdict de non-culpabilité à l'endroit de l'accusé. _

_Je soussigné Marbrius Colburg_

_Ministre de la justice magique par intérim_

_En date du 13 mai 1998._


	14. Chapitre 14

_Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour ce si long délais, mais j'essaie de toujours travailler chaque chapitre jusqu'à en être satisfaite. Celui-ci a demandé beaucoup plus de travail que d'autres... Voilà. Bonne lecture tout de même. _

**Chapitre 14**

L'après-midi était calme, le soleil chaud et le vent doux. Sur le terrain de jeu, des enfants s'amusaient bruyamment sous le regard des mères, assises à l'ombre. Celles-ci en profitaient également pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Les grandes vacances allaient débuter et suffisaient pour ravir tous ceux présents.

Plus loin, dans les allées de gravier qui traversaient le parc, un homme habillé de noir marchait seul. Les mains dans le dos, les yeux regardant le chemin devant lui sans le voir, il avançait lentement, entièrement absorbé par ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il effectuait le manège sur ces mêmes allées. Depuis près d'un mois, il pouvait apparaître ainsi quelques jours par semaine après l'heure du midi. Il déambulait ensuite jusqu'au temps du thé, sans adresser la parole à quiconque. Cet après-midi là ne semblait guère différent des précédents pour le moment. L'homme avait légèrement retroussé les manches de sa chemise noire à cause de la température et il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait laissé sa montre chez lui. Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser outre mesure.

Un banc bordait le chemin à cet endroit et il décida sans raison précise d'aller s'y asseoir. Un moment s'écoula ensuite sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste, perdu quelque part entre la contemplation du paysage et ses propres réflexions. Sur le coup de deux heures une jeune femme le rejoignit silencieusement, presque, selon ce que des passants auraient pu en dire, par hasard.

Elle avait le visage pâle, en contraste avec ses cheveux rougeoyant. Ceux-ci étaient relevés en un chignon discrètement travaillé, dégageant sa nuque et dévoilant une paire de perles à ses oreilles. Ses habits étaient aussi noirs que ceux de l'homme mais au tissu plus dispendieux et à la coupe plus recherchée. En prenant place sur le banc, elle ôta d'un même mouvement les verres fumés qui cachaient ses yeux clairs. Son expression était alors neutre, si ce n'était de la légère lassitude dans son regard et de la fatigue qui tirait imperceptiblement ses traits. Mais aucune préoccupation ne semblait la troubler alors qu'elle prenait place sur ce banc de parc.

Un silence plana quelques secondes. Cette rencontre n'était peut-être due qu'au hasard. Puis l'homme tourna légèrement la tête et la reconnu.

« Que faites-vous là ? » demanda-t-il enfin lentement, comme si sa présence ne le surprenait qu'à moitié.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement. Il pu voir le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer avant qu'elle n'hausse vaguement les épaules. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, ils n'étaient pas pressés apparemment.

« Je fuis mon père », laissa-t-elle tomber finalement, « comme lors de la majorité de nos rencontres. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais elle poursuivi avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de l'interrompre.

« Ce sont ses funérailles officielles aujourd'hui, peut-être l'aviez-vous lu dans la Gazette… » dit-elle avec le même ton qu'elle aurait utilisé pour parler du beau temps.

Comme elle le faisait souvent dans ce genre de situation, elle ne semblait accorder que peu d'importance à la gravité de la chose. Un soupçon d'ironie flottait même sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun motif à rire.

« J'ai dû recevoir les condoléances d'une centaine de personnes au moins», continua-t-elle sur le même ton. « Vous imaginez l'état de ma migraine à présent... »

Elle fit un geste de la main qui illustrait à quel point elle la trouvait trop grande pour son propre bien et laissa échapper un léger rire. L'homme sourit également, appréciant plus son humour que la situation sur laquelle elle blaguait.

« Et vous n'avez pas décidé de vous exiler loin de tous en attendant qu'elle disparaisse ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, son sourire colorant sa voix.

La jeune femme redevint par contre sérieuse, la lassitude semblant la gagner de nouveau. Elle haussa encore les épaules, comme si c'était la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

« Votre esprit est plus reposant que celui du commun des sorciers, monsieur Rogue. »

Elle avait annoncé cela comme une évidence. Un haussement de sourcil montra que son interlocuteur n'était pas du même avis. Elle n'en tint pas compte.

Malgré l'ombre des arbres, il faisait de plus en plus chaud et le vent ne suffisait plus pour rafraîchir. Encore encombrée par son habit de deuil noir, la jeune femme finit par relever elle aussi les manches de son chemisier et détacher les premiers boutons du col. Elle se retourna ensuite vers l'homme et il pu voir ses yeux bleus pour la première fois ce jour là. Elle détailla rapidement son visage, son regard semblant soudainement concerné.

« Comment allez-vous ? » finit-elle par demander.

La question était banale, mais son ton laissait entendre qu'elle était sincère en la posant. L'homme en fut presque surpris. Pendant un instant il ne su réellement pas quoi répondre.

« Bien… je crois », lâcha-t-il enfin après une hésitation.

La jeune femme eu un sourire indulgent à cela. Elle commençait à connaître l'homme. Et elle savait que ses pensés étaient toujours plus honnêtes que ses paroles.

« Vous ne savez plus comment être un homme libre, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle gentiment.

L'autre eut un rire sec en l'entendant. À son tour il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Pourtant c'est simple », poursuivit-elle, un sourire venant étirer ses lèvres plus franchement à présent. « Faites des mots-croisés, commencez le jardinage… Publiez vos mémoires, vous serez riche… »

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle », commenta-t-il, mais elle n'avait pas finit.

« Et une fois riche, vous pourrez collectionner les balais de course… ou les porcelaines de Chine…»

« Vous parlez par expérience, je présume ? » contra l'homme, franchement sarcastique.

Elle ne répondit pas, pinçant les lèvres apparemment pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle se détourna de lui brièvement. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face à nouveau, son visage était redevenu sérieux.

« Pourquoi ne pas retourner enseigner à Poudlard simplement ? C'est ce que vous faisiez avant… » proposa-t-elle plutôt.

Elle eut droit à un regard dubitatif de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Moi aussi je les vois bien engager un ancien mangemort notable… » ironisa-t-il alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, visiblement en désaccord avec lui. « Et puis », poursuivit-il après un moment de réflexion, « si c'est pour retrouver ces incapables qu'on ose nommer _élèves, _je préfère m'abstenir. »

Il dit cela comme si le sujet était clos. La jeune femme n'osa pas le contredire. Peut-être n'avait-elle également pas une si haute estime de l'intellect des étudiants sorciers. Puis ce fut au tour de l'homme de se retourner vers elle.

« Et comment allez-vous vous-même ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix soudainement basse, comme s'il savait déjà les conséquences fâcheuses qu'avaient eues ses gestes chez la jeune femme.

Le visage de celle-ci s'assombrit d'ailleurs en l'entendant. Mais sa voix n'était pas froide lorsqu'elle parla. Elle semblait presque désolée des mots qu'elle prononçait.

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua-t-elle.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Son regard voyageait rapidement, fixé sur ses genoux une seconde, porté vers l'horizon la suivante. L'homme la vit faire quelques instants avant de baisser la tête, presque honteusement. Il allait prendre la parole mais elle le devança :

« Ne dites rien. »

Puis légèrement après :

« Ce qui m'arrive n'est pas de votre faute. »

Il se tourna vers elle mais ne put voir que son profil.

« Pardonnez-moi mais j'ai du mal à y croire » ne put-il s'empêcher d'objecter. « Je veux que vous sachiez combien je suis désolé », soupira-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme se retourna alors, ses yeux lançant ce qui passerait pour des reproches. Il soutint son regard un temps avant qu'elle ne se détourne à nouveau.

« Je viens de vous dire que je ne voulais pas entendre d'excuses de votre part », dit-elle presque sèchement.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait en colère. Elle faisait tout pour retrouver son calme.

« Je ne veux pas vous entendre regretter vos gestes », dit-elle finalement. « Les actions posées en temps de guerre ont toutes leur importance. Changez-en une seule et le résultat final pourrait s'en retrouver modifié », expliqua-t-elle ensuite d'une voix neutre. « Nous avons gagné et je suis encore en vie, c'est tout ce qui devrait compter. »

Il considéra ses paroles en silence avant de reporter son regard sur l'horizon.

« Mais la guerre est finie et vous n'allez pas bien », souligna-t-il ensuite.

« Y êtes-vous pour quelques chose si ma mère me traite à nouveau comme un bibelot fragile et cassable ? Si ces guérisseurs de New York tiennent à ce que je passe encore des examens toutes les semaines ? » attaqua-t-elle. « Y êtes vous pour quelques chose si l'héritage des Scrimgeour ne passe que de père en fils et que pour cause, c'est un de mes _cousins_ qui va le toucher ? »

Sa voix trembla légèrement sur le dernier mot mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, continuant d'un murmure :

« Est-ce vous qui demandez aux journalistes de m'humilier en posant expressément des questions sur tous ces mois dont je ne rappelle plus ? »

Il tiqua à cette dernière question, mais elle décida d'y répondre elle-même :

« Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien », conclut-elle à voix basse.

Elle resta figée une minute de plus avant qu'un frisson ne vienne la secouer malgré la chaleur.

« Changeons de sujet, je ne veux plus y penser », déclara-t-elle alors.

Un nuage passa devant le soleil, masquant ses rayons pour quelques minutes. La jeune femme détourna les yeux vers l'extrémité nord du parc, dans la direction de l'impasse du Tisseur qu'elle fixa pour plusieurs secondes. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'endroit d'où elle était, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle semblait scruter par delà les murs et la pierre.

« Pourquoi venez-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton neutre.

« Parce que regarder la moquette de mon salon était devenu ennuyant », répondit-il presqu'immédiatement avec une franchise qui lui était inhabituelle. « Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me rejoindre ? » ajouta-t-il à voix égale.

« J'ai pensé à vous en trouvant cela à Leatherhead », dit la jeune femme en sortant une petite boite en ébène de sa poche.

L'objet n'était pas très volumineux, mais le bois était usé et la serrure solide. Elle le tenu longtemps dans le plat de sa main alors que son interlocuteur la fixait avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » grogna-t-il après un moment.

Elle haussa les épaules et étira les lèvres en un sourire, tendant un peu plus la main. L'homme se saisit finalement du coffret, son regard l'interrogeant toujours. Il défit le loquet qui s'ouvrit en claquant puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : un long morceau d'émail jaunit reposant sur un velours poussiéreux. Malgré l'aspect discutable de la chose, l'ancien professeur de potions retint son souffle quelques secondes sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire silencieux en voyant sa réaction. L'homme, lui, resta encore figé pour un moment.

« C'est un croc de Boutefeu Chinois », dit-elle finalement, souriant toujours.

« Bien sûr que c'est un croc de Boutefeu Chinois », s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, une expression abasourdie commençant à étirer ses traits. « Je suis tout de même encore capable de reconnaître… » poursuivi-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Cette fois son interlocutrice rit plus franchement.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans l'ancien bureau de mon père. C'est à peine s'il ne s'en servait pas comme presse-papier… »

L'homme lui décocha un regard dubitatif.

« Comme presse-papier, outrage impardonnable… » maugréa-t-il avant de retourner à la contemplation de l'objet rarissime.

Il ne le toucha pas, il savait bien se garder d'un tel geste, et finit par rabattre le couvercle de la petite boite. Il continua pourtant de tenir celle-ci entre ses mains.

« Vous savez le prix que donnerait n'importe quel apothicaire pour posséder une telle chose ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, encore teintée par l'étonnement.

« Quelque chose de l'ordre de la valeur de mon appartement en ville, j'en ai conscience », blagua-t-elle.

« En plus elle en a conscience… » se moqua-t-il comme s'il ne la croyait pas.

Elle éclata franchement de rire à cela.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose maintenant », poursuivit-il en désignant le coffret.

« Alors invitez-moi à dîner », répondit-elle d'un ton léger, comme si c'était une évidence.

Il détacha ses yeux du présent entre ses mains et se retourna pour la dévisager brièvement. Elle soutint son regard, un sourire jouant toujours sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas que vous infliger ma présence… »

Elle leva lentement un sourcil en souriant un peu plus, semblant trouver sa défense ridicule. Il laissa alors sa phrase inachevée, créant un silence de quelques secondes. Puis elle reporta son regard vers l'horizon.

« Bien », déclara-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Elle se releva, remis ses lunettes teintées en place et lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Alors venez », conclu-t-elle en se mettant à marcher.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est en fait le dernier de ce que devais être _Scrimgeour et fille _à l'origine. J'ai pourtant encore quelques idées, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à les écrire proprement et d'en faire une Partie II en bonne et due forme. _

_En attendant, vos commentaires sur cette première partie seraient les bienvenus. _

_À bientôt j'espère,_

_Miel  
_


	15. Interlude

**Interlude**

_Elles sont là  
__Étendues, pâles et livides  
__Droites sous les arbres courbés  
__Dures sous les gerbes de fleurs coupées_

_Elles sont bien là  
__Grand champ de pierres blanches  
__Réunies ensemble  
__Couvées par les regards  
__Mouillées des larmes des survivants  
__Bercées par les vents de la Manche  
__Témoignant de la cruauté du mage disparu_

_Étendues elles resteront  
__Mouillées, elles sècheront  
__Les survivants, ils récompenseront  
__Et disparu, le mage demeurera_

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l**

Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés souvent à vrai dire. Quelques fois, pendant quelques heures, rarement plus. C'était toujours très difficile de rester longtemps en présence l'un de l'autre, surtout en ville. En fait il n'avait jamais voulu la rencontré en ville. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient arrêté de se voir, une fois qu'elle avait quitté la maison de ses parents. Manque d'occasions aussi. Manque de temps. Du moins pour lui. Elle avait toujours eu du temps. Peut-être trop, parfois.

Elle aurait voulu le voir une dernière fois. Savoir comment il allait. S'il était bien devenu botaniste, finalement. Il voulait des enfants. Probablement n'en avait-il pas eu. Il était encore jeune, peut-être n'avait-il même pas de femme. Sûrement. Dix-neuf ans, beaucoup trop jeune.

C'était triste. Elle ne le connaissait plus vraiment, mais elle se rappelait de lui, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Et c'était triste de savoir qu'elle ne le reverrait plus.

_William Barry_

_1879-1998_

_R.I.P._

Plus loin, d'autres tombes s'étendaient, encore et toujours. Des gerbes de fleurs avaient été posées sur certaines, mais pas toutes. Des fois il y avait tellement de noms sur le marbre qu'on pouvait se demander s'il restait encore un seul proche en état de leur offrir un bouquet.

Elle-même n'avait rien apporté à vrai dire. Elle ne voyait pas la nécessité des fleurs. Aussi froid que cela puisse paraître, elle savait que les morts n'étaient plus là pour apprécier des fleurs, aussi jolies et aussi nombreuses soient-elles. Elles savaient que les morts étaient ailleurs à présent. Loin, car elle ne les entendait pas. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait rapidement comprise avec les morts. Même si leur corps restait, si elle ne les entendait plus autour, c'est qu'ils étaient réellement partis.

Plus loin, un groupe de sorciers en noir réuni autour d'un autre trou dans la terre. Ils étaient plusieurs, une cinquantaine peut-être. Une musique filtrait jusqu'à elle. Pendant un instant elle cru entendre le _concerto pour violon_ de Sibelius. Mais ce n'était pas le cas évidemment. Ce n'était qu'un filet de notes tristes enchaînées avec une lenteur de circonstance.

Elle pensa s'éloigner un peu, pour retrouver le véritable calme, celui qui convenait à cet endroit, mais elle changea finalement d'idée. Elle venait d'apercevoir un visage familier parmi les sorciers au loin. Familier parce qu'il apparaissait à la une de sa Gazette un matin sur deux. En vérité cela faisait particulièrement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le jeune homme autrement qu'en photo. Et puis même… Les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés en sa compagnie faisaient partis du lot de ceux dont elle avait peine à replacer les détails. Les lunettes rondes, la cicatrice, les yeux… bleus ou verts déjà ?

Le garçon offrait timidement ses condoléances à la famille. Il semblait être venu seul. On le remerciait comme s'il était Merlin en personne, prenant sa présence comme un immense honneur.

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l**

_Êtes- vous le sauveur du monde sorcier, monsieur Potter ?  
__Avez-vous vaincu le mage noir, permis la victoire finale ?  
__Êtes-vous responsables de toutes ces pierres blanches, monsieur Potter ?  
__Ou en avez-vous marqué la dernière, ne permettant plus qu'il y en ait d'autres ?_

_Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, monsieur Potter ?  
__Connaissiez-vous cet homme qu'on met en terre aujourd'hui ?  
__Connaissez-vous sa veuve, connaissez-vous ses orphelins ?  
__Pleurez-vous la perte d'un être cher, monsieur Potter ?  
__Ou pleurez-vous simplement une victime que vous auriez voulu éviter ?_

_Les morts sont morts, monsieur Potter.  
__Ils ne vous en voudront pas si vous manquez la mise en terre d'un seul d'entre eux.  
__Rentrez chez vous, monsieur Potter.  
__La place d'un sauveur est parmi les vivants_

_Et laissez se reposer ceux qui ne le sont plus._

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l**

Elle laissa son regard posé sur lui pour de longues minutes, le voyant serrer des mains, esquisser des sourires maladroits, se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Il s'était bien habillé pour l'occasion, en noir, probablement taillé pour lui. À croire qu'il avait maintenant besoin de vêtements de deuil dans ses tiroirs.

C'était finalement le cas de tout sorcier, de ces jours.

Le violon avait enfin cessé sa plainte. Les gens commençaient à se disperser, les femmes à sécher une dernière fois leurs yeux, les hommes à remettre solennellement leur chapeau. Elle attendit patiemment que le jeune homme se dirige vers elle, et qu'il lève les yeux pour l'apercevoir une première fois. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il le fit, comme si elle était apparue de nulle part devant lui. Mais une fois le premier choc passé, il décida de reprendre son sourire timide et de se diriger vers elle.

« Mlle Scrimgeour ? » l'entendit-elle demander lorsqu'il fut arrivé à proximité.

Elle étira les lèvres en un sourire qui se voulait accueillant.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter », répondit-elle simplement.

Le rouge lui monta aussitôt au joue. Comme quoi il lui en fallait peu.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi seulement Harry. »

« Alors appelez-moi Rose. »

Il la regarda alors, avant d'hocher rapidement la tête. Un silence manqua de suivre. Mais il ne semblait pas être confortable avec les silences.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai appris que vous étiez… enfin que vous… excusez-moi, » bafouilla-t-il ensuite, avant de se taire, honteux.

Le garçon ne savait apparemment plus quoi dire. Sa journée avait déjà dû le fatiguer.

« Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ? » reprit-elle, compatissante.

« Bien, merci », répondit-il sans attendre.

C'était un peu trop rapide pour sembler honnête. Elle laissa faire.

« Vous êtes venu voir quelqu'un ? » reprit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

Elle pensa un instant que ce quelqu'un n'était qu'une grande pierre en marbre, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

« Je n'en avais pas encore eu l'occasion », expliqua-t-elle, en désignant la tombe qui se dressait à présent entre eux.

Le jeune homme lu les quelques lettres y étant gravées, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« C'était un ami à vous ? »

Elle eut un sourire triste, puis haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Si on veut. Un ami que je n'avais pas revu depuis longtemps. »

« Oh, je vois », acquiesça le garçon.

Elle le regarda un instant, avant de laisser ses yeux se reposer sur la pierre. Songeuse, elle resta ainsi pour quelques secondes.

« En vérité il était un autre des enfants de Krugger », expliqua-t-elle finalement. « Je crois que vous savez ce que cela veut dire. »

« Oui, enfin… c'est… ce sont… des gens comme vous », dit-il, après avoir cherché quels mots pouvaient convenir, sans résultats.

Elle lui sourit légèrement, en approuvant de la tête.

« Il n'en reste plus beaucoup de gens comme moi », soupira-t-elle ensuite pour elle-même.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, et désigna certains endroits plus éloignés du doigt.

« Marianne… Rubens… et maintenant William » compléta-t-elle en revenant à la tombe devant elle. « Et puis Lana dont je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis des années… et Henry… »

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants, un peu étonné, mais elle lui sourit à nouveau.

« Leur nom ne sont pas supposés vous être familiers, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si peu nombreux », dit-il à voix basse, comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. « Vous devez vous sentir un peu seule. »

À cela elle se retourna pour le considérer franchement du regard.

« Oui et non », concéda-t-elle après un moment. « Il est toujours difficile de voir ses semblables disparaître, c'est le cas pour tout le monde, moi y comprit. Mais comprenez que nous avons toujours vécu, et avons toujours préféré la solitude, surtout enfant. »

Elle fit une pause, et attendit que le jeune homme hoche la tête pour continuer.

« Entendre les pensées des autres n'est pas facile Harry, surtout quand votre interlocuteur fait de même. On entend ses propres pensées résonner à l'infini, comme dans une caverne avec beaucoup trop d'écho et des imbéciles qui s'amusent à crier à tue-tête. »

« Je comprend », répondit le garçon. « Je sais qu'Hermione a toujours été étonnée de voir comment vous arriviez à vous en tirer », ajouta-t-il.

« J'ai manqué de ne pas m'en tirer à vrai dire », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai été chanceuse. »

Elle regarda encore longuement l'horizon, par moment sans le voir réellement. Puis elle inspira profondément, et secoua rapidement la tête en expirant, comme pour chasser la fatigue ou l'ennui.

« Vous devriez rentrer », dit-elle finalement au garçon. « Votre journée a déjà été longue. La mienne aussi. »

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l**

_Murmures, bruissements indistincts,  
__Rumeurs montantes, confuses et désordonnées,  
__Phrases décousues, éclats incohérents,  
__Vacarme, clameurs assourdissantes,  
_

_Nuage opaque, dense, vain,  
__Rugissant, étouffant_

_Insensé, étranger,  
__Inconnu, absurde_

_Envahissant ses pensées propres  
__Détruisant d'un coup sa logique,  
__Ses réflexions, ses idées distinctes,  
__Son identité,  
__Son appartenance à elle-même_

_Car elle se perdait elle-même  
__Son corps était égaré, lointain,  
__Indistinct dans la vague,  
__Disloqué à travers le bruit  
__Disparaissant._

**l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l-0-l**

Rose soupira en regardant le soleil se couché devant sa fenêtre. La soirée devenait lourde, l'air chaud et humide. Sans jeter un autre coup d'œil à ses parchemins, elle en chiffonna le dernier d'une main, en crispant les doigts un peu plus que nécessaire. Ses idées vagabondaient ces derniers temps, elle n'arrivait plus à ce concentrer. La guerre avait brouillé ses idées, sa thèse, ses recherches, sa motivation. Avant, tout était clair. C'était il y a bien longtemps, lui semblait-il.

Patiemment, elle finit par essuyer sa plume, ranger son encre. Elle laissa par contre trainer les parchemins, car sinon elle aurait cédé à l'envie de les jeter simplement à la corbeille. Elle s'étira en se levant de sa chaise, se frotta les yeux lentement, peut-être un peu trop longtemps. Puis elle tendit vaguement la main vers sa veste, suspendue près de la porte, avant d'y renoncer. Il faisait réellement trop chaud.

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle sorti, descendit jusqu'au trottoir et prit au nord, sans destination précise.


End file.
